Every Rose Has A Thorn
by Savoren
Summary: Ophelia Jones comes to Hogwarts. Who is her father? What prophecy is looming over her head? Join Ophelia as she finds these answers. Warnings - lots of CP, OOC, AU, SLYTHERIN!Harry, Ron bashing, Language, abuse, and eventual Snape adopts Harry.
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Every Rose Has a Thorn**

**Chapter One:**

**Welcome to Hogwarts**

**A/N: This story will the contain spanking of minors, swearing, violence, au, ooc, and slight Ron bashing. Corporal Punishment is accepted in Hogwarts! If any of these warnings bother you then don't bother reading this story. You have been warned. **

***Every rose has a thorn = nothing is perfect.**

**Savoren.**

"Ophelia, are you almost packed? We need to get a move on or you will miss the train," Sally said as she entered her granddaughter's bedroom.

Sitting on her trunk, in an attempt to close it, she flashed her grandmother an excited, toothy smile and exclaimed, "I'm ready!"

Looking around the room, Sally frowned at the sight of the Potions textbook sitting on the bedside table. "What about your Potions textbook? You do not want to forget that."

Jumping to her feet, after successfully latching the trunk, she hurried over to the stand and grabbed the brand-new textbook, "I'm going to read it on the train." Looking in the mirror, she ran her fingers through her long, black hair – attempting to make it presentable. Once satisfied with her looks, she smiled at her grandmother and said, "Now, I'm ready."

Sally shook her head in amusement and took the textbook from her, "Grab your trunk and let's go."

Ophelia followed her grandmother to the car and got in. Once both were buckled, Sally backed out of their long driveway and headed toward the train station 20 minutes away.

Looking at the speedometer, Ophelia huffed softly, "It wouldn't hurt to go a little faster." At the look she was given, Ophelia sighed and looked out the window. "What will I do if I miss the train?"

Sally kept her patience as she answered her impatient grandchild, "Then we will go home and use the Floo."

With a roll of her blue eyes, Ophelia slouched in the passenger seat and watched the trees fly by. After a few minutes of a comfortable silence, she glanced at her, "Grandmother?"

Hearing the worry in Ophelia's tone, Sally grew concerned. "What is wrong, child?"

Biting her lip, she glanced from her grandmother then to the road and back again, "What House do you think I will be put in?"

Taking a right turn, Sally smiled as she thought back to when her daughter, Kathleen, had asked the same thing. "Well, your mother was a Hufflepuff and I was a Ravenclaw."

She bit her lip harder and muttered, "And my father?"

Sally frowned at the question. "Ophelia, you know that I do not have that answer. I don't know who your father is."

"You make mum sound like a slut," Ophelia exclaimed irritably.

Sally flashed the young girl a stern look, "Ophelia Elizabeth! Do not use such filthy words; I have raised you better than that!" Once she believed Ophelia was fully reprimanded she said in a gentler tone, "Your mother was just secretive, that's all."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Ophelia slouched further in the seat. "What if my father was a Slytherin?"

With a small sigh, Sally asked, "Your grandfather was a Slytherin," Sally gently reminded her. "Darling, does it truly matter what House you are placed in?"

Nodding vigorously, she snapped, "Yes! Slytherins are evil. Gryffindors are arrogant. Ravenclaws are nerds. And, Hufflepuffs are. . . Secretive."

Giving her a stern look, she explained to her granddaughter what she told Kathleen, "Do not believe stereotypes, dear. The nicest person you know could be a Slytherin. You need to look at the Houses differently than you do now. Also, do not stop yourself from friending peers from another House – there is no rule against it. Do you understand?" At her granddaughter's mumbled yes, Sally continued speaking as she stopped at a red light. "Speaking of rules – I expect to hear no problems. You know what will happen if you break a rule and get in trouble."

Flinching, she nervously sat up straighter, "Yes, grandmother. Would you really come to the Castle though?"

Sally rose her eyebrows and flashed her a stern look, "Do not test me, child. Not only that, but Corporal Punishment has been reinstated as a punishment at Hogwarts. I expect no problems from you. I raised you to follow rules and respect your elders. Do _not_ fail me."

Cringing at the thought of her professors punishing her. Ophelia vowed to be on her best behavior at all times. "Yes, grandmother. I will do my best."

Pulling into the parking lot of the train station, Sally gave a firm nod of her head, "That's my girl."

After grabbing her trunk, Ophelia followed her grandmother to the brick wall between platform 9 and 10. "What if I don't make any friends?"

Taking her hand, Sally pulled Ophelia through the wall and they entered platform 9 ¾. "Dear, do not fear. I am sure you will make friends." Hearing the train blow its horn, Sally pulled her granddaughter into a loving embrace and placed a kiss to the top of her forehead, "You are going to be a success. Have no fears, lovebug."

Ophelia blushed brightly at her grandmother's nickname for her and quickly glanced around to make sure no one heard. Kissing her grandmother's cheek, she gave her one last hug before taking the textbook from her. "I love you, grandmum!"

Watching her run off to the train, her black hair bouncing behind her, Sally quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and shouted after her, "I love you too!" She stayed in her exact spot until the train disappeared out of her sight.

Seeing that all the compartments were full except the last compartment that only had one person inside, she decided to take a chance. Opening the door, Ophelia peeked in at the brown haired boy, "Do you mind if I sit with you? All the other compartments are full." She watched as the brown haired boy looked at her and smiled. He has bright emerald eyes that sparkled with curiosity.

"Not at all. Here," he pointed to the seat across from him. "What is your name?"

Placing her trunk on the floor, she sat her textbook on the seat beside her and got comfortable for the long trip. "My name is Ophelia Jones. What's yours?" She looked the boy up and down – he seemed to be the same age as herself but something about him seemed familiar.

He gave her a friendly smile, "Harry Potter."

Ophelia tried to keep her surprise from escaping on to her features. "You were raised by muggles, correct?"

Harry nodded, "I just learned what that word meant the other day. Were you raised by muggles?"

Ophelia shook her head, "My grandmother raised me."

Harry frowned, "What happened to your parents?" His emerald eyes grew wide as if he were surprised at his own question. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

Ophelia shrugged his worry off, "It's not a big deal, I don't mind. Well, my mother died when I was five-years old from brain cancer and I have never known my father."

Harry's face dropped in sadness, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Shrugging again, Ophelia tried to cheer him up, "Like I said, it's no big deal. Anyway, what House do you think you will be put in? I, for one, have absolutely no clue where I'll be put."

Harry frowned, "I don't really know what you mean by House but I hope I'm put wherever you are put."

Blushing softly at his compliment, she hurried to explain how Hogwarts works and what the Houses are. "There is Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You are placed where your personality fits best. This is how my grandmother explained it to me when I was younger: Gryffindor values bravery, daring, nerve and chivalry. Hufflepuff values patience, hard work and fairness. Ravenclaw values intelligence and knowledge. Lastly, Slytherin values ambition and resourcefulness. Even if we aren't placed in the same House, we can still be friends. That is, if you want to be?"

Harry smiled and nodded his head, "Friends. That sounds good. I don't have friends back home."

Ophelia frowned softly, "I'm sorry. I usually stick to myself at home too."

After thirty-minutes of getting to know one another, the compartment door opened and in stepped a bushy haired, blonde girl that looked around their age. She flashed them a friendly smile and asked, "I'm sorry if I am interrupting but have either of you seen a toad? The toad belongs to Neville Longbottom and the toad's name is Trevor."

Ophelia smirked softly, "So, we know the toad's name but what is your name?"

Hermione blushed softly and her smile grew in amusement, "Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Hermione Granger. And you are?"

Ophelia stood to shake her hand (just like her grandmother always taught her to greet others), "Ophelia Jones."

Mimicking Ophelia's actions, Harry shook Hermione's hand and introduced himself, "Harry Potter."

Hermione's eyes grew wide in interest, "I've read about you!"

Immediately Ophelia felt a little protective of her new friend – during their talk she had learned that he felt awkward when people knew him more than he knew himself.

Harry blushed softly and tried to change the subject by answering her first question, "No, we haven't seen a toad."

Catching on to his awkwardness, Hermione gave him an apologetic smile, "Okay, well if you see Trevor please come find Neville or I." Turning, she opened the compartment door to leave. Looking back at them and reminded them, "You might want to put on your robes soon. We will be reaching Hogwarts shortly." With that, she left the compartment to keep looking for the lost toad.

Once they were alone again, Harry sighed softly and sat back down. "Do you think everyone is going to react to my name like that?"

Ophelia bit her lip gently and sat down beside. She nibbled on the cauldron cake and gave a small nod of her head, "I'm sorry but probably, Harry. I mean. . . I know you aren't used to it but you _are_ famous."

Harry sighed sadly and quietly set about pulling his robe out of his trunk.

Ophelia followed suit and grabbed her robe as well. Noticing how disappointed he was, she tried to reassure him, "Don't worry, I will have your back."

Harry gave her an appreciative smile and changed the subject to cheer himself up more.

* * *

Severus sipped at his hot tea as he watched the Great Hall doors open and in stepped the crowd of new first years. He scanned the crowd looking for the one face he knew he would be seeing. Seeing the emerald eyed boy, he frowned softly and silently prayed the boy wouldn't be placed in his House.

He watched with a bored expression as each student went up to the stool and was placed in a House.

"Granger! Hermione Granger," Minerva read off the parchment.

Nervously, Hermione went up to the stool and sat down.

Minerva placed the hat on the girl's bushy head and waited a few seconds until the hat screamed out: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus went back to thinking about Lily and ignored the sorting.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Minerva shout out a familiar name. "Jones! Ophelia Jones!" Furrowing his brow, he stared as the black hair, blue eyed child walked to the front of the room and sat on the stool. _Jones? As in Kathleen Jones? I didn't even know Kathleen had a child. . . _Suddenly he paled as he heard the hat shout out, "SLYTHERIN!" He tried to keep his facial expression emotionless as he watched the young girl walk to the Slytherin table. _It would be my luck to have the spawn of my two past lovers in the same year. And to make matters worse, have the one in my House! _

Feeling a gaze on her, Ophelia nervously looked up at the Head table. Her bright blue eyes locked with onyx ones. She shuddered, feeling as if her eyes were locked in place, unable to look away. At the shout of Harry's name the bat-like man finally stopped looking at her in order to stare at Harry.

Looking at the third year blonde sitting across from her, she asked curiously, "Who is that Professor that is wearing all black? The one with black hair?"

Perking up in his seat, he glanced at the Head table and frowned. "Oh. That's Professor Snape. Professor Snape is our Head of House and he is also the Potions Professor," he answered her and then slouched again, bored of the sorting.

Ophelia looked back up at the professor with curiosity, _I wonder why he was staring at me like that. Creep._

"Why is the hat taking so damn long?" The blonde grumbled irritably. "It never takes this long to sort a child for Merlin's sake!"

Biting her lip again, she moved her stare from Harry to look at her new friend. _It definitely didn't take that long for me to be placed. _Just then, the hat screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Smiling brightly, Ophelia moved over to give him room to sit beside her.

Sitting down beside her, Harry gave her a smile, "Thanks for saving me a seat."

"Why did it take so long for the hat to place you?" Ophelia asked.

Harry shrugged, "We were debating about whether I should be put in Gryffindor or Slytherin. I told the hat I wanted to be with you." His cheeks pinked a little as he mumbled, "You're the first friend I've ever made. . ." _Dudley chased off all the others._

Before Ophelia could respond, Professor Dumbledore stood and greeted the students, "Good evening to all the new students and all the previous students! There are a few rules I want to go over for those of you who are new to the school and for those of you," he glanced at the Gryffindor table, "who tend to forget the rules."

Ophelia smirked, _Stupid lions._

Albus continued his welcoming speech, "The forest on the outskirts of the grounds are forbidden to all students for they hold dangerous, yet mysterious, creatures. The third floor corridor is also off limits to all students. Any student found entering either the third floor corridor or the forest will find themselves facing serious consequences." He leveled the students with his most serious look he could muster – even his blue eyes didn't sparkle. "Now, speaking of consequences. Minister Cornelius Fudge has signed the law that has reinstated the use of corporal punishment in Hogwarts. Your parents have been sent letters explaining this change. If your parents are against this then they have the right to sign a parchment saying that they do not want their child punished by the professors. Then your parents will be the ones that will come handle your punishment." He looked around the Hall, noticing many pale faces. "No worries though, if you behave yourselves I am sure you will all be perfectly fine and will not be experiencing such a consequence. Corporal punishment has taken over for detentions in the dungeon with Filch."

Filch looked highly disappointed in this change. He grumbled and stomped from the hall.

Feeling Harry stiffen beside her, she gently patted his arm in a friendly comfort. "You'll be fine."

The blonde sitting across from them looked furious, "This is bloody ridiculous. Fudge is the worst minister we have had so far in all of history! I would much rather be poked and prodded by Fidgety Filch than be bent over by a professor!"

Ophelia kept her mouth shut, knowing full well her grandmother had voted for him.

"Now, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the feast!" With that, Albus spread his arms and the long tables filled with the most delicious foods and treats some of the first years had ever seen.

Hearing Harry yelp in pain, she looked at him, worried, "What's wrong?"

Harry looked at the Head table with a deep frown. He held his forehead where his scar is located, "Who is the professor sitting next to – what did you say his name was? Snape?"

The blonde across from them looked at the Head table, "That's Professor Quirrell. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Ophelia looked at the man with the turban and watched as he fidgeted and quivered, "His name should be Squirrel, not Quirrell."

Harry chuckled and nodded in agreement.

After the students had their fill, Albus sent them all to their Houses and their Heads followed suit.

Once in the common room, the Prefect stood on a stool to speak to all of his Housemates. "In a few moments, Professor Snape will be entering the Common Room. It would be in your best interest to be on your best behavior- he does not accept any form of misbehavior. I am a Prefect – I am in charge of making sure you all know certain things and if you have problems that are petty for our Head of House, you will come to me. Am I understood?"

The Common Room filled with mumbles of "yes."

Ophelia rolled her eyes at the Prefect's bossiness. Suddenly a hand on her shoulder caused her to spin around in surprise. Seeing a stone-faced blonde, she frowned, "What?"

Draco held out his hand for her, "My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy. I would be honored to befriend such a. . . _Gem._"

Ophelia's cheeks flamed pink and she quickly looked to Harry for safety.

Noticing Ophelia's uneasiness, Harry smirked and shook Draco's hand for her, "Why thank you, Malfoy."

Draco laughed, "I was speaking to Ophelia, Potter."

Ophelia smiled and shook her head in amusement. Looking at Draco, her smile faded, "My grandmother told me about you and your. . . _Family._ I wouldn't befriend you if you were the last person on the planet. But, thanks anyway."

Offended, Draco gave her a deadly glare, "What does your grandmother know? Maybe if you had actual parents you would know a good deal when it's in front of you."

Nose flaring in outrage, Ophelia took a daring step toward the blonde, "Don't talk about me like that."

Draco smirked, "Oh yeah? What are you going to do?"

Clenching her fists, Ophelia seethed. "I'm better at hitting first and answering later."

At the physical threat, Draco paled and looked her up and down, not sure whether he should believe her or not.

Even though Harry too took his words offensively, he put a calming hand on her arm. "Don't do it, Ophelia. He's not worth it."

Deciding she wouldn't hurt him, Draco gave her an ugly smile, "I may not be worth hitting but at least I'm worth enough to have parents. Your mum was a slut – don't even know who your father is!"

In a flash, Ophelia reeled back and left her fist fly. It smashed against his nose, blood squirting from the contact. Eyes wide, Ophelia felt pain ripple through her fist.

"What is going on here?!" Snape yelled as he stormed into the Common Room, robe billowing behind him.

Holding his bleeding nose, Draco pointed to Ophelia with his free hand, "S-she hit me!"

Ophelia's eyes went wide as she noticed her Head of Houses' piercing eyes burrow into her head. She bit her lip and glared at Draco as she held on to her hurt hand.

Taking a dangerous step toward the young girl, Severus gave her his best glare. "Already finding trouble on your first day, Miss. Jones?" He watched her eyes drop to the floor as he demanded, "Do you have nothing to say for yourself?!"

She jumped a little at his yell but kept her tone even as she looked up and answered him, "I should have hit him harder." Then, as if an afterthought, added, "Sir."

Severus' eyes grew wide at her daring response. Obviously the girl doesn't know him or she wouldn't dare speak to him like that! Snatching out, he firmly gripped her ear and leaned closer to her, "You'll learn to watch your attitude, young lady." With that, he pulled her and Draco toward the door and shouted to his Prefect, "Give them the lecture and then off to bed!" With that, he slammed the door shut behind them.

Ophelia felt her ear begin to burn as she tried to keep up with her long-legged professor. _I can't believe I did that. Grandmother is going to be so mad! I should have kept my head – Malfoy isn't worth this!_

"I knew your mother, Miss. Jones, and I know very well she would _not_ like the thought of you hitting another person! Why did you feel the need to do so?!" Severus lectured as he pulled her down the corridor. He had faith that Draco would be following behind them.

Ophelia tried to pull out of his grip, "Don't talk about my mum!"

Severus glanced down at the hot-headed child, "Don't speak to me in that tone!" He pinched her ear harder as if to remind her. "Answer me when I ask you a question!"

It felt as if she had to run to keep up. "Malfoy is a little shite." Feeling his grip tighten at her words, she whimpered and fixed her statement, "Ow! I'm sorry! H-He hurt my feelings."

Severus threw the other student a glare as he asked the girl, "What did Mr. Malfoy say to hurt your feelings? And mind you, child, watch your language. You are only adding to your list of misdemeanors."

"H-he said I wasn't worth having parents. It's not my fault my mum died and I don't know who my father is! H-he called my mum a slut," Ophelia felt her angry growing again as she thought about what Draco had said to her.

Severus froze his furious walking and let go of Ophelia's ear to turn and look at the, now, brightly red and wide-eyed blonde. "Is that true, Mr. Malfoy?!" At Draco's small nod, Severus felt his blood boil. "I have never had a problem with first year students on the first day! This is despicable! I'll be contacting both of your families in the morning!" With an icy glare at the boy, he started down the corridor again – this time, not grabbing Ophelia's ear (much to her happiness).

Both students quietly followed their irate professor to the Infirmary. Once there, they sat on their separate cots and waited for Madame Pomfrey.

Severus gave them both glares again and went into the Healer's office. When he exited the office, Poppy followed behind him. She first went to Draco, who was holding his nose still. "What happened?"

Draco pointed at Ophelia, "She hit me."

Madame Pomfrey turned to give Ophelia a frown then ran a diagnostic on the boy. "You have a broken nose – she must have hit you hard!" With that said, she turned to get a potion from the cabinet.

Severus seethed, "You broke his nose, Miss. Jones! Didn't your grandmother ever teach you to not hit people?!"

Ophelia held her pained hand and dropped her eyes in shame, "Yes, sir."

Severus sighed and rubbed his tired face, "When you are provoked you need to try your best to keep your temper. I will not be having my Slytherins running around with their emotions in their pockets. Refrain yourself from acting upon emotion, Miss. Jones!"

Biting her lip, she felt hot tears prickle in her eyes. She kept her face down, not wanting her professor to see. _Grandmum is going to kill me._

Seeing her upset stance, Severus forced himself to not think of Kathleen and keep himself firm. "What am I going to do with you, Miss. Jones?"

She tried to hide her sniffling as she shrugged her shoulders. "Call my grandmother?"

Severus glanced at Poppy, who was giving Draco the healing potions. _This is a horrendous way to start the school year._ "Yes, I will be firecalling your grandmother. If she signs the corporal punishment parchment, we will deal with your punishment tomorrow in detention at 7 sharp." He gave her a firm look.

Ophelia shuddered, praying to Merlin that her grandmother wouldn't sign the parchment when she gets it. "Yes, sir."

Severus gave a hard nod of his head, "I expect better of my Slytherins, Miss. Jones. I advise you to not be late to detention tomorrow."

Nodding, Ophelia kept her eyes on the floor, "Yes, sir."

"You are to apologize to Mr. Malfoy once you are both fixed up," Severus instructed her.

At that, her she looked up at him, "No offense sir but I'm not so sure Malfoy deserves an apology."

Severus forced his huff of frustration to stay inside his mouth. "I did not ask if he deserved an apology, Miss Jones. I instructed you to apologize and you are to follow my instructions!"

She frowned and gave him a defiant look, "I'm not apologizing to him if he doesn't apologize to me."

Severus could feel his blood boiling, "Why would you think he _wouldn't _apologize to you, Miss Jones?"

"You said _I_ had to apologize. You said nothing about _him._"

"Mind yourself, child. It is none of your business how Draco will be punished – just like I will not be telling him how you are punished. Of course Mr. Malfoy will be made to apologize to you just like you are to apologize to him." He leveled her with a daring look, "This backtalk will not be tolerated much longer, Miss Jones. I cannot see your grandmother accepting backtalk either," Here he gave her a knowing look.

Blushing softly, she dropped her eyes again and mumbled, "Sorry, sir."

Huffing under her breath, Poppy bustled over to the black haired eleven-year old, "Alright, child. Let me have a look at your hand." Looking over her shoulder she gave Draco a sharp look, "Do not move, Mr. Malfoy! I need to perform entrance exams on the both of you."

He gave her a nasty look and flopped back on the cot – unaware that his Head of House was making his way over to reprimand him, like he had Ophelia.

Poppy sighed as she looked at the results of her diagnostics, "You sprained your wrist, Miss. Jones. Now you know why one should not hit. . ." She gave her a pointed look.

Biting her lip, Ophelia felt guilty knots tying in her stomach. She stayed silent, not trusting her voice.

Handing Ophelia a vial of healing potions, she waited until the girl downed the potion before handing her a pain potion. Again, she waited until Ophelia downed the second potion. Once both potions were taken, she took the vials to her office to be washed. Returning, she motioned for Ophelia to lay back on the cot, "Alright. I'm going to do your entrance exam now."

Laying still, Ophelia stayed silent and allowed the mediwitch to complete the exam.

Reading the list that appeared in the air, Poppy gasped in shock and stared at the child laying on the cot. Glancing over her shoulder at the Potions Professor, she frowned and reread the list. "Child?"

Ophelia opened her eyes and looked at her, curious, "Yes, ma'am?"

Frowning, she glanced at the man reprimanding the other student and back at the student before her, "Can you tell me who your biological parents are?"

Ophelia sighed softly and pulled herself up to lean on her elbows, "My mum's name was Kathleen Jones and I have no idea who my father is. . . Not knowing my father is what caused me to punch Malfoy. H-he called my mum a bad name. . ."

Feeling bad for the child and growing irritated with herself for being so harsh with Ophelia, she sighed and canceled the examination. Looking over at the other student and Professor, she spoke up, "Mr. Malfoy?" At the boy's piercing look, she said, "I will be doing your entrance exam tomorrow during your free period – do not forget." He gave her a confused look. "You may go now, Mr. Malfoy." She waited until he left the Infirmary before turning to Severs and saying, "Please come to my office, Professor Snape."

Severus frowned and glanced at his snake, _What could possibly be wrong with the child?_ Horrible thoughts of the child being abused popped into his head and he tried to push the thought out of his head, _Sally hadn't abused Kathleen, after all. . ._ He entered the office and watched as Poppy closed the door behind him and put up a silencing charm. Growing impatient for information, he demanded, "What is wrong with the child, Poppy?"

Poppy furrowed her brow and looked him up and down – she basically watched him grow up and knew more about him than many others. "I don't know how to put this, Severus."

Severus frowned, "Is she being abused?" Severus felt his instincts to protect his snakes jump into mode.

Poppy shook her head, "No. I'm just going to go straight out and say it." She stared at his face, watching his every twitch.

Losing his patience, Severus snapped, "Come on, woman! Just tell me already!"

Sighing, she glanced out the window at the child laying on the cot. "You're a father, Severus."

Hearing her, Severus felt his heart stop. "What?"

Poppy sighed softly, "I know about you and Kathleen, Severus."

Frowning, Severus felt as if he were being pranked. "It was a one-night-stand, Poppy! Surely she would have told me if she were pregnant! Hell she was even gone in the morning when I woke up! I never saw her again afterwards."

Poppy's heart broke for the man before her, "The evaluation states that young Ophelia's parents are Kathleen Jones and you, Severus. I'm sorry she didn't tell you."

Infuriated, Severus felt as if he could break something. "Sally should have told me." Suddenly a horrifying thought occurred to him, "Does the child know?"

Poppy shook her head, "No, she doesn't. I'm thinking no one knew except Kathleen."

Severus' blood continued to boil, "I deserved to know if I fathered a child!"

Poppy nodded in agreement, "I know, Severus. . ."

Closing his eyes, he tried to recollect his emotions. After a few moments of silence, he opened his eyes again and looked out the window to the child laying on the cot – his child. Severus shook his head as if trying to clear some fog. "And you are positive that I'm her father?"

Again, Poppy nodded. "Yes."

Staring at the young girl, Severus frowned and gave a small shake of his head, "I'm not parent material."

Poppy couldn't help but smile, "No one is fully ready to be a parent until they are." Staring at the silent man, she worded what she was thinking, "She deserves to know, Severus. The poor girl has been going her whole life without knowing her father."

Running her hand through his silky hair, he left out a huge sigh, "Let me think on it." Giving her a non-Snape-like, pleading look, he begged her, "Please do not tell her. I. . . I need to think about this." With that, he left the Infirmary trusting that Poppy would help Ophelia back to the common room.

**A/N: Do you like it? Should I keep it? Please review and if you have any ideas feel free to tell them to me :)**

**Savoren.**


	2. First Day of Classes

**Chapter Two:**

**First Day of Classes**

**A/N: Thanks for your support :)**

**If you have any ideas feel free to let me know!**

**Savoren**

In the morning Ophelia waited for Harry before heading to breakfast. She hadn't slept well because she couldn't stop thinking about Madame Pomfrey's concern during her entrance exam. What could possibly be wrong with her and why didn't they tell her?

Seeing the messy-haired boy stumble down the rock steps that lead to the boys' dormitories. Ophelia smiled softly in amusement and greeted him, "Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?"

Harry nodded his head, his face held a look of satisfaction, "The best I have ever slept. . ."

Ophelia smiled at his happiness, "Good, I'm glad."

Heading toward the exit, Harry asked her how she had slept. Ophelia sighed and shook her head, "Horrible."

Harry frowned in concern, "Did you not sleep because of your exam?"

"Yeah, I can't stop thinking about it. What do you think is wrong with me?"

"I don't think anything is wrong, Ophelia. If something was wrong with your health I'm sure they would have told you," Harry tried to reassure her.

Ophelia tried to accept what he was saying but the worry wouldn't fade. "I hate examinations. . ." Not only was the not knowing bothering her but she also knew Professor Snape will be firecalling her grandmother – that is, if he hadn't already.

Harry nodded in agreement, "Me too! I hope I don't have to do an entrance exam."

"You probably do," Ophelia muttered as they climbed the stairs leading out of the dungeons. She didn't notice the fear that crossed Harry's features at her words. Instead, she turned toward the Great Hall and asked, "What is our first class of the day again?"

"Transfiguration," Harry muttered – too distracted with his fear of an upcoming exam.

Lost in thought, Ophelia entered the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table to eat breakfast – she didn't notice the two adults watching her every move. Once she was seated, she grabbed an apple and poured herself a cup of milk. Her worrying from not knowing about her examination and her grandmother is causing her to lose her appetite.

The sight of food distracted Harry from his concerns and he quickly began piling his plate with all sorts of breakfast foods, "Are you excited for class?" He asked between bites of his omelet.

Ophelia nodded, biting into her apple. She swallowed before responding, "Yeah, I think it'll be cool. I can't wait to learn how to transform things into animals," She smirked as she thought of all the endless opportunities for payback that knowledge would give her. If her grandmother is too mad she could always turn her into a turtle. Or, she could even turn Malfoy into a slug!

Harry couldn't help but think the same thing as Ophelia, _Turning Dudley into a full pig would be quite hilarious!_

Sighing, she put her half-eaten apple down and bit her lip.

Seeing her nervousness, Harry asked in a quiet voice so he didn't attract any unwanted attention, "What's wrong? Are you still upset about the exam?"

"Yeah but I'm also worried about what my grandmother will say when she hears from Professor Snape. She drilled the idea that hitting is wrong into my head since I was little; she is _not_ going to take me hitting Malfoy lightly!" Her stomach did flips and she quickly regretted even eating half of that apple. Huffing, she moved her plate away and laid her head on the table. "I should just go back to bed. . ."

Harry smirked at her, "I'm sure skipping the first day of classes would give you such a good reputation with our professors."

Hearing his thick sarcasm, Ophelia couldn't help but laugh. "I know, I know. I like to avoid uncomfortable situations, that's all."

Their quiet conversation was interrupted by a silky voice behind them, "Miss Jones and Mr. Potter."

Eyes wide, Ophelia spun on her seat to look at her Head – hoping to Merlin he hadn't heard any of their conversation. "Yes, Professor Snape?" Her voice was quiet, as if already dreading their oncoming conversation.

Severus leveled her with a stern look, "I watch my Slytherins from the Head Table and firmly believe that eating a healthy breakfast is important for your health." After he stated this fact, he searched for the two first years' names and handed them their class schedules.

Ophelia frowned, _Why does it matter? I'll eat whatever I want to eat._ "Apples are healthy." At the look he threw at her, she quickly added, "Sir."

Giving her an unamused look, Severus stepped closer to the child and said in a dangerous tone, "Cheek is not acceptable in my presence, Miss Jones. You will do well to remember that in the future!" Once she looked fully reprimanded, he added, "If you do not eat a healthy breakfast I will not hesitate to make you take supplementary potions for the nutrients you missed."

Ophelia felt as if her jaw would drop to the floor, "Why does it matter if I eat a healthy breakfast? Why do you care?"

Turning away from the one student he had just handed a class schedule to, Severus leaned over to look in her blue eyes, "Perhaps you need a lesson on controlling your attitude before your first class begins?"

It didn't take long for her to understand the underlying threat. She quickly shook her head, "No sir. Sorry sir."

Keeping his face stern, Severus finally answered her question, "As for why I care about your health- that is a silly question (even for a first year)! As I am your Head of House it is my responsibility to keep my students healthy, safe, and on their best behavior. In order to keep you healthy you need to eat adequately. If you hadn't punched Mr. Malfoy last night you would have heard the rest of my expectations of the Slytherins. I expect you to not miss any meals – food is important not only for your health but also for your mind! If you miss a meal you can expect consequences and a nutrient potion. Am I clear?"

Ophelia quickly nodded her head, hoping he would finally leave to hand out the rest of the class schedules.

"A verbal answer, Miss Jones. I do not accept movements of the head as an answer," Severus snapped, growing rather impatient with the child before him. _I cannot believe the nerve of this child! Kathleen surely hadn't acted like this! Perhaps Sally has gone soft on raising children. Maybe if I had raised her she would know respect. . . Even if it hit her in the face._

Dropping her eyes, Ophelia tried to keep her attitude in check as she replied, "It's clear, sir."

Turning away, he started down the long table to hand out the rest of the schedules, "Then eat, Miss Jones."

Suppressing the overwhelming urge to stick her tongue out at him (she isn't five, after all), Ophelia grabbed a biscuit in irritation. After buttering it, she could feel Harry's eyes on her. Looking up at him, she glared at him as she realized he was trying to hold in his amusement. "_Not_ funny, Harry."

Biting his lip, he tried to hide his smile, "As much as I think that man hates me, I think he enjoys making you squirm even more."

Frowning, she looked down the table and watched as her Head handed the upper class students their schedules, "He's really strict."

Harry nodded, "I'm glad he only gives me glares – I'd much rather have that than be watched like a hawk. I definitely think you hitting Malfoy last night didn't help your case with Professor Snape either."

Sighing, she begrudgingly forced herself to eat the buttered biscuit. She knew Harry had a point; maybe if she hadn't caused so much trouble on the first day her Head of House would simply ignore her like so many of the other snakes – but no, she caught his attention and now it feels like he is always going to be watching her to make sure she doesn't punch another student.

Severus handed the last of the class schedules out to the older students. He watched as Ophelia and Potter left the Great Hall – Ophelia carrying a half-eaten biscuit. Shaking his head, he returned to the Head Table to gather his belongings.

Giving the Potions Professor a stern look, Poppy muttered to him, "You will be telling the child soon, correct?"

Severus gave her a glare and strode out of the Great Hall – completely ignoring her questions.

* * *

Ophelia and Harry quietly entered the Transfiguration classroom and chose to sit in the far back of the room.

Glancing around the classroom, she huffed in frustration. "It's a bit irresponsible for the professor to be late."

Harry couldn't help but agree with her. He stayed silent though and stared at the tabby cat on the professor's desk in the front of the room. "Do you see that cat?"

Looking to where he pointed, she frowned, "What about it?"

"I can't help but feel as if it's staring at me," Harry whispered.

Smirking, Ophelia tried to keep herself from laughing, "It's a cat, Harry. Are you afraid of cats?"

"No! I'm just saying. . . It's staring at us."

Ophelia left out a sigh and looked at the tabby again, "It's probably Professor McGonagall's cat."

The classroom filled up and still Professor McGonagall didn't show up to class.

Ophelia felt herself growing impatient, "I could be sleeping right now. This is ridiculous."

"There are two empty seats on the Gryffindor side of the classroom," Harry observed quietly.

Rolling her eyes, she slouched in her seat and mumbled, "Of course! The stupid lions _would_ be late."

Just then the classroom door burst open and in ran Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnegan.

Ophelia crossed her arms in irritation. She forced herself to stay quiet and keep all thoughts in her head.

Just as the boys took their seats, the cat leapt off the table and transformed in to Professor McGonagall. She leveled the late lions with a stern look, "It is not wise to be late to your first class, gentlemen."

The red-head blushed at the reprimand and dropped his head.

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall, we got lost," Seamus explained.

Professor McGonagall kept her face stern and she pursed her lips, "Perhaps I should transform one of you into a map then."

At that, both boys blushed and slouched in their seats- praying to disappear.

Turning to look at the rest of her class, she leveled them each with a stern look, "Let that be a lesson to all of you – I do not accept tardiness in arriving to class or tardiness in assignments." Turning to the chalk board behind her, she began the lesson.

_She seems like a bitch,_ Ophelia irritably thought to herself. _It wouldn't hurt her to not look so strict all the damn time._

Harry fidgeted beside her in his seat, obviously feeling uncomfortable with the Head Gryffindor's stern demeanor.

Ophelia did her best to stay invisible and away from Professor McGonagall's sharp eye. She couldn't help but feel as if the professor was putting on a strict show so they wouldn't mess around in her class.

Class flew by quickly, much to Ophelia and Harry's appreciation.

Leaving the classroom, they heard Professor McGonagall instruct Weasley and Finnegan to stay after class. Ophelia quickly closed the door behind herself and Harry – not wanting to hear the Head lion's lecture. Looking at Harry, she noticed that he still looked rather uncomfortable, "What's wrong, Harry?'

"Do you think all of our professors are going to be like that?" His tone gave away his uneasiness.

Shrugging, she turned a corner and continued to their next class, "Maybe. I don't know. I mean, we already know Professor Snape is. . . Well, strict."

Harry bit his lip and stayed silent the rest of the way to the dungeons.

Entering the Potions classroom, they chose to sit in the far back – furthest away from their professor.

Moments before the bell rang, Severus strode into the dank classroom – robe billowing behind him. He leveled the mixture of Gryffindors and Slytherins with a daring look. "There will be no foolish wand waving in this class. Nor will there be any dunderhead remarks or blatant disrespect to myself or your classmates. The art of potion making is highly dangerous and if _any_ of you fool around and are a danger to yourself or others you will face serious consequences." Here he gave the class a glare, "Is that clear?" Mumbles of 'yes Professor Snape' followed his demanding question. He gave the class, yet another, stern look before spinning to the chalk board and writing key words for today's lesson.

Ophelia and Harry exchanged uneasy looks before grabbing parchment out of their bags and writing down the key words.

Once Severus turned back around to face the class and begin his lecture, Ophelia stopped writing and respectfully put her quill down – waiting for more notes on the board.

Keeping his head low, Harry quietly wrote every word the Potions Master said. Suddenly his writing was interrupted as he heard his name shouted from the front of the class.

"Mr. Potter! Do you feel as if paying attention in my class is _below _you?" Severus' onyx eyes flashed dangerously. Irritated by the child's lack of respect.

Harry felt as if he were a fish out of water. He stared at his Head of House, wide eyed.

Seeing Harry's frozen and uneasy stance, Ophelia felt herself grow annoyed with her Head of House. Giving the Potions Master a glare that would rival his own, Ophelia stood up for her best friend. Slytherin characteristics be damned. "He _is_ paying attention, _sir_."

Hearing the attitude in her tone, Severus felt his blood boil – _hadn't I warned her about her attitude this morning?!_ Turning his emotions to stone, Severus snapped, "Miss Jones you will stay after class!"

Huffing, she slouched in her chair and crossed her arms. _He is so unfair!_

Raising an eyebrow at her actions, Severus forced himself not to take her into the office in the middle of class and make due to his threat from this morning._ I thought I would have more problems with Potter's child – not Kathleen's!_ Choosing not to comment, he turned to the chalk board and continued his lecture.

For the rest of the class period, Ophelia silently fumed. When the bell rang, she stayed in her seat.

"I'll wait for you in the corridor," Harry whispered to her before quickly leaving the classroom.

Once all the students had cleared the room, Ophelia kept her nerves in check as she slowly went to the front of the room and patiently waited for her Head of House to stop erasing the board.

Turning to the child before him, he frowned deeply and reprimanded her. "You will _not_ disrespect me in front of anyone! I am your Head of House and your- as your Head of House I have the right to punish you for your disrespect. It would be wise of you to keep that in mind for the future."

Ophelia frowned, "Disrespect?"

Severus forced himself not to growl in frustration. "Yes. Disrespect!"

Her frown deepened, "Well, sir, I don't think I disrespected you. I think I stood up for my friend that was disrespected in front of his classmates."

His eyes flashed angrily, "You dare use my words against me?"

Ophelia stood her ground and tried to not look fazed by his growing anger. "You treated Harry unfairly today. He _was_ paying attention but for some odd reason you seem to dislike him. Harry was writing down what you were saying and you humiliated him in front of everyone! So yes, I dare."

Severus felt his blood boil. "You will adjust your tone when speaking to me!"

"What's wrong? Does the truth hurt?" Ophelia snapped daringly.

Severus' patience snapped. Taking hold of her arm, he spun her to the side and landed three quick smacks to her skirt covered bottom. "I will teach you respect and to keep your attitude in check if it is the last thing I do!" He landed another stinging swat to her bottom as he continued to lecture her, "I know for a fact that your grandmother would _not_ accept being spoken to in that manner! I am your elder and your – I am your Head of House and you will treat me with respect!" Severus felt himself growing frustrated, he almost just told her twice in the past five minutes that he is her father! "This little attitude of yours is going to be your downfall, young lady! You will learn to adjust your attitude or you will be finding yourself with a red backside more than you would like!" With that, he landed one last swat to her backside before letting her go.

Ophelia bit her lip as she felt tears of embarrassment appear in her eyes. Sure her backside stung a little, but barely – the worst part of that punishment was the embarrassment from it! _I can't believe he just hit me._ Deep down she knew she crossed a forbidden line but, at the same time, she couldn't help but feel as if he were being unfair. Instead of communicating this out loud, Ophelia kept her eyes low and mumbled, "Yes, sir."

Severus straightened and leveled her with a stern look. "I will speak to Mr. Potter and apologize. However, you need to realize that you were not punished for standing up for him. I want my Slytherins to protect one another. You were in trouble for disrespecting me and having an atrocious attitude. I had warned you this morning about your attitude, Miss Jones. Do you understand?"

She forced herself not to sniffle as she nodded her head and mumbled, "Yes, sir."

Turning back to the chalk board to start writing his next period's instructions, Severus said, "Good. Then get to your next class and keep that attitude in check. I expect to see you eat more than a biscuit and apple for lunch," here he turned to level her with a firm look.

Heading for the door, she quickly replied before closing the door behind her, "Yes, sir."

Harry and Ophelia ran to their next class so they wouldn't be late.

"Did he yell at you?" Harry asked as they ran up the staircase towards History of Magic.

Ophelia blushed deeply and stopped, panting, in front of the classroom door. "I don't want to talk about it."

Harry frowned but followed her into the classroom and they quickly took their seats.

As the class crawled by, Ophelia realized she hated History of Magic – the class would probably be more interesting if the Professor wasn't so boring!

Once class ended, Harry and Ophelia went to lunch. It wasn't long into lunch that her grandmother's owl, Tup, flew into the Great Hall and dropped the Daily Prophet in front of her and a letter from her grandmother. Ophelia paled at the sight of the letter, _Had he firecalled her already? At least it's not a Howler. . ._

Seeing the newspaper, Harry reached for it as he asked, "Can I see this?"

Ophelia silently nodded her head as she stared at the letter in fear. After a few moments, she pulled her courage together and opened her grandmother's letter.

Ophelia,

I hope your first day has been wonderful! I expected a letter from you last night – what House are you in? I'm sure whatever House you are in is perfect.

Have you made any friends? How do you like your classes and professors?

Respond once you get the chance.

With love,

Gram.

Ophelia let out a sigh of relief and looked across the table to where Harry is reading the Daily Prophet, "Anything interesting in there?"

Flipping to the front page, Harry pointed to the head-line, "Something went missing from a Gringott's vault." He bit his lip softly and leaned over the table, whispering, he said, "Hagrid had gotten something out of that vault when he took me to get money for my school supplies."

Ophelia frowned and glanced at the Head Table, "What do you think it was?"

Harry shook his head, "He was real secretive about it. . ."

Just as she was about to look away from the Head Table, her eyes locked with onyx eyes. She immediately blushed and dropped her head.

Seeing her blush, Harry frowned, "What's wrong?"

Ophelia shook her head, "Nothing."

Before Harry could press her for the truth, he saw Professor Snape stand from his seat at the Head Table and head toward the Slytherin table. "Snape is coming."

Ophelia sighed and stared at her empty plate. _I'm not even hungry. I wish he wouldn't be so pushy._

Stopping behind the two first years, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small vial. Handing it to the young girl, he gave her a daring look – as if begging her to tell him no. "Why do you refuse to eat, Miss Jones?"

Ophelia slouched in her chair a little further, not taking the vial. "I haven't even had a chance to eat."

Severus frowned, "You have been sitting here for thirty minutes and still have not reached for any food. Now, take the nutrient potion or fill your plate – it is your choice."

Keeping her huff inside her head, Ophelia quietly set about filling her plate.

Satisfied, Severus nodded and moved on to the next snake that didn't have food on his plate.

Ophelia watched as her Head of House handed the boy the vial and watched as he downed the potion then left the Great Hall. Ophelia shook her head, "I don't know why he cares so much."

"Who else is going to care for our health? The other professors think we are all evil," one of the older students told her as he poured himself another cup of pumpkin juice.

She could feel his dark stare on her until she picked the fork up and slowly began to eat.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly without any incident – much to Ophelia's pleasure.

When the clock struck seven, she entered the Potions classroom to serve her detention.

Severus looked up from his desk and pointed to the desk in front of him, "You will sit and write 200 lines of 'I will not hit others and will keep my attitude in check'." Severus explained to her as he handed her a long piece of parchment. With that done, he returned to his seat and began writing out his lesson for tomorrow.

Confused, but slightly relieved, Ophelia took the seat he indicated and began her lines. _I thought he was going to punish me?_ She kept her mouth closed and did as he instructed, not wanting to test him further.

Severus watched intently as Ophelia wrote her lines over and over again. He watched the way she bit her lip when she concentrated and the way she would frown after each line. He noticed other similarities between himself and the child before him too: he noticed how silky her black hair shone in the light, he noticed the shape of her lips and the sharpness in her cheek bones. _How did I not recognize the resemblance as soon as I saw her?_

Feeling his eyes on her, Ophelia frowned and glanced up at him. She was feeling herself growing impatient with not knowing if she was going to be physically punished or not. Putting her quill down, she sighed softly and stretched her fingers. Noticing he was still staring at her but his eyes showed that his mind was in another place, she cleared her throat to catch his attention. Once he blinked, Ophelia voiced her worries, "Sir, are you going to punish me?"

Severus frowned and stared at the long list of lines she had written, "What do you think you are doing now, child?"

Huffing softly, she dropped her eyes to stare at the parchment, "No sir. I mean. . . A-are you going to," she glanced at him, noticing his raised eyebrow and huffed irritably, "Are you going to spank me, sir?"

Severus shook his head, "No, Miss Jones. Not this time, anyway. Spanking a child for hitting someone is quite counterproductive in my eyes." Seeing her soft smile, he quickly squashed her bit of happiness, "That does not mean I will not be firecalling your grandmother soon."

Dropping her eyes again, she allowed her shoulders to slump in defeat – knowing full well that her grandmother held no qualms about smacking her for hitting another person. "Yes, sir. . ."

"I figured you could write some of your lines before we discuss your poor choices or the rest of your punishment. Now that you have taken a break upon yourself," here he gave a small frown, he continued speaking, "Now is as good of a time as any to have that conversation."

She wiggled in her seat, feeling uneasy and anxious about the upcoming conversation, "Do you have to firecall my grandmother, sir?"

Severus gave her a stern look, "Of course. On top of the 200 lines, you will be serving detention for the rest of the week as well." Seeing her deep frown, he continued, "I also want you to go to bed at 9 every night."

Ophelia's jaw dropped, "What? Why?"

_I will continuously be surprised with her daring tone. Soon enough she will realize that she cannot and will not get away with that._ He leveled her with a glare, "Think about it as being grounded, Miss Jones."

Crossing her arms, she slouched in her desk, "You can't ground me. . ."

Severus smirked and readjusted his desk, "On the contrary, child. Now, every night you will be in bed at 9 sharp or I will come and drag you to bed, landing a swat with every single step – am I clear?"

Ophelia paled at the thought, "Yes, sir."

Giving a sharp nod of his head, Severus stopped moving things on his desk to give the child a stern look, "I expect better of you, Ophelia."

Hearing her first name used in that sentence, Ophelia felt a pang in her heart. She dropped her eyes, disappointed in herself.

Standing from his desk, Severus pointed to Ophelia's lines and motioned for her to continue. Once she picked her quill back up, he went to the fireplace to firecall Mrs. Jones.

Seeing him bending into the fireplace, Ophelia felt her stomach do flips and she quickly began feeling nauseous. She tried to distract herself by writing the lines but all she could think of was her Head's words of "I expect better of you." For some reason those words hit her hard. _Why should I care if he is disappointed in me?_ And yet, even thinking that, Ophelia couldn't shake the sadness her heart contained for her actions that caused her Head to be disappointed.

After a few minutes of silence, the fire flared green and out stepped her furious grandmother.

Ophelia dropped her eyes in shame, knowing full well she was in a lot of trouble. She stayed silent, waiting for her grandmother to start lecturing or screaming (you never know with her).

Sally's blood boiled as she realized Ophelia wouldn't look at her, "Look at me!" Once two, regret-filled, blue eyes looked up at her, Sally snapped, "I raised you to know better than to hit others, Ophelia Elizabeth! Explain your actions immediately."

Blushing scarlet, she glanced from her grandmother to her professor and back again. "I. . . Malfoy called mum a slut."

"So you allowed Mr. Malfoy's words affect you in such a way that you had to use physical means to feel better?" Her voice gave away her anger.

Dropping her eyes, her shoulders slouched and she bit her lip nervously, "Yes, ma'am."

"What have I taught you, Ophelia? When someone verbally attacks you, you use your wit and be the bigger person. What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?"

Keeping her eyes glued to the tabletop, she whispered, "I'm sorry, grandmother."

Stepping closer to her granddaughter, Sally grabbed her chin and forced her to look at her, "Not as sorry as you are going to be." Standing straighter, she said in a demanding voice, "Stand and bend over the desk."

Ophelia felt as if her face were on fire, "What?! B-but" Sally quickly interrupted her by grabbing her arms and hoisting up out of the chair, "The only butt you should be worrying about is your own! Now, do as I instructed!"

Eyes wide, Ophelia shook her head wildly as she looked at her Head of House, "B-but grandmother! Surely you won't punish me in front of Professor Snape?"

Sally rose her eyebrows, "I believe I instructed you to do something, Ophelia Elizabeth. I don't care if the Minister himself is here – _bend!_"

Standing from his desk, Severus started for the door, "I will wait in the corridor. Please get me when you are finished." And with that, he closed the door behind him.

Sally waited until Ophelia had bent over the desk and was holding on to the other side. Sighing softly, she rubbed her face tiresomely and flicked her wand causing her granddaughter's skirt and knickers to fall to her knees. With that done, she turned to look at the desk and picked up the 12-inch ruler off Professor Snape's desk, "Why are you getting this spanking, Ophelia?"

Gripping the edge of the desk, she clenched her eyes shut and tried to keep her tears from falling before the punishment even began. "I punched Malfoy."

Sally nodded firmly, "You are eleven-years old and therefore you will be receiving eleven smacks. For eleven years I have taught you that hitting others is wrong, I expect better of you." With that, she pulled the ruler back and left the first swat land across her granddaughter's exposed bottom. She aimed most of the swats at Ophelia's sensitive spots. By the fifth swat, tears and snot mixed as one and rolled freely down her face. Hearing her cries, Sally finished the spanking quickly – landing the last six swats fast and hard, making sure her granddaughter would remember this punishment every time she tried to sit down for a little while. Once the eleventh swat landed, she replaced the ruler on Professor Snape's desk and returned Ophelia's knickers and trousers in place. Sighing softly as she watched Ophelia's shoulders shake from her crying, she kept her tone gentle as she instructed Ophelia, "You may stand and compose yourself."

Unbending herself from the desk, she sniffled and rubbed her bottom. "I'm so sorry, grandmother."

Sally frowned softly, "Stop rubbing, Ophelia. You know better than that." Once she stopped, Sally pulled her hiccuping grandchild into her arms to comfort her. "You know I only punish you because I love you and want to see you succeed in life, right?"

Ophelia nodded sadly into her grandmother's shoulder, "Yes, ma'am."

"Will you ever punch another person again?" Sally questioned as she gently rubbed circles on Ophelia's back.

Feeling the full sting in her backside, Ophelia's eyes filled with tears again as she shook her head, "No ma'am!"

Patting her back, Sally stepped away from her and looked her up and down, "So, you have learned your lesson?"

Nodding, Ophelia sniffled and wiped away the stray tears from her cheeks, "Yes, grandmother."

Satisfied with her answers, Sally pointed to the door, "Then please go get your professor from the corridor."

Blushing brightly, Ophelia knew she probably looked like crap – red eyes with tear and snot tracks? "Do I have to?"

Sally frowned, "Do you ever not have to do something I instruct you to do?"

Dropping her head, she didn't bother answering as she slowly went to the door to retrieve her professor – with every step she took her backside flared with heat. Looking out the door, Ophelia spotted Professor Snape speaking to a portrait straight across the corridor. She waited a moment for him to stop speaking before addressing him, "Professor Snape?"

Hearing his name, Severus turned to the child. Seeing her disheveled appearance, he couldn't help but feel a tad bit bad for the child before him. Entering the office, he nodded to Sally, "Do you need anything else?"

Sally shook her head, "No, Professor Snape. I will be taking my leave now, thank you for letting me use your room." Turning to Ophelia, she leveled her with a stern look, "I do not want to hear about any more problems, young lady. Am I understood?"

Ophelia quickly nodded, keeping her eyes locked on the floor – too embarrassed from her professor knowing about her punishment.

"A verbal answer, Ophelia!" Sally snapped, growing impatient with the child.

Snapping her head up to look at her grandmother, she forced her voice to work as she answered her, "Yes, ma'am, I understand."

Before Sally could grab the floo powder, Severus stopped her, "I would actually like to speak with you for a moment. That is, if you have the time?"

Sally stopped and nodded, taking a seat in one of the desks.

Looking at the sniffling child, Severus instructed her, "Detention is over for the night. You are to return to your dorm and immediately retire to bed. I expect to see you here tomorrow for detention."

Ophelia headed for the door, anxious to leave the adults' vision so she could relieve her backside with a few rubs. "Yes, sir."

Before she closed the door behind her, Severus shouted after her, "I will know if you do not go to bed right away." And with that, the door closed behind her leaving the two adults alone in the dank room.

Sighing softly, Severus glanced at the elderly woman. _She has done well with raising the girl – maybe Ophelia doesn't even need me?_ "What do you know of her father?"

Sally shook her head, curious as to where this conversation was heading. "Kathleen never told me who Ophelia's father is. Why?"

Pulling all of his courage, Severus explained his reasoning for asking. "During her entrance exam Madame Pomfrey discovered who her father is. . ." Severus mentally braced himself for her reaction.

Eyes wide, Sally demanded him to tell her immediately. "Well don't just end your sentence there! Who is her father?"

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Severus told her, "I am."

Sally looked shocked and taken back. "And you hadn't known before?"

Severus shook his head, "Kathleen never told me."

Sally sighed and ran her fingers through her grey hair, "Well the child deserves to know. Are you planning on telling her?" At Severus' sigh, she gave him a stern look, "You need to tell her. The poor girl has gone her whole life not knowing who her father is! Do you want to know something?" She didn't even wait for him to respond before saying, "Every year on her birthday, when she blew the candles out, she would wish for a father. Do you realize how heart-wrenching that is to watch every single year? She deserves to know!"

Severus nodded, "I know. I just. . . I need to figure some things out first."

"Well, what do you need to figure out?" Sally demanded.

"I don't know how to be a father," Severus admitted quietly.

Laughing, Sally shook her head, "No one knows _how_ to be a parent! You just do it. You make mistakes, you learn from them. Parenting is trial and error."

Severus nodded, accepting her answer. "Alright. I will tell her when I am ready."

Sally gave him a firm look, "You will tell her sooner than later or _I _will tell her. Am I understood?"

Feeling like a misbehaved child, Severus sighed. "I will tell her."

Sally stood from her seat and headed for the fireplace, "Good. Have a nice night, professor."

"You too," Severus said gently as he watched her disappear in the green flame. Sighing, Severus sat down in his desk and summoned a glass of Fire Whiskey.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review : )**

**Savoren.**


	3. Emotions Run High

**Chapter Three:**

**Emotions Run High  
**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Finals are here :(**

**Savoren.**

Ophelia met Harry at the bottom of the girls' staircase. She could feel the concern radiating off of him - last night he had waited up for her to return but instead of speaking to him she hurried off to bed, too scared of her Head finding out she hadn't gone to be right away.

He looked her up and down, "How horrible was the detention? Did he. . ."

Ophelia blushed brightly, knowing exactly what he was hinting at. She quickly shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it, Harry."

Biting his lip, Harry followed her toward the common room entrance, "I'm sorry, Ophelia. I'm just worried. You were in such a panic last night when you came back. . ."

Hurrying her steps as they continued down the long corridor, Ophelia looked around for any eavesdroppers then whispered, "Professor Snape told me I had to immediately go to bed."

Cringing, Harry followed her into the Great Hall, "Is he allowed to do that?"

Nodding, she grumbled quietly, "I have to go to bed at 9 for the rest of the week. I also have detention too."

Sitting down at the end of the Slytherin table, Harry mumbled, "Remind me to never get on his bad side. . ."

Ophelia nodded in agreement, "Too late for me."

Harry sighed as he grabbed an orange from the center of the table, "He will get over it, eventually. Don't worry about it; just be careful for a while."

Feeling as if someone were watching her, she glanced up at the Head table and noticed both Professors Mcgonagall and Snape were watching her. She huffed softly and filled her plate, "I think Professor McGonagall doesn't trust me either."

Harry sighed again, "Maybe you should just. . ."

Frowning, she paused in filling her plate, "Just what? What am I doing wrong to _her_?"

Biting his lip, Harry looked down at his plate, "Maybe just tone down the attitude and sarcasm for a little?"

Ophelia glared at him, "You think I have an attitude?"

Harry sighed, frustrated with what he was trying to explain to her. "I just think that if you were more. . . Um, respectful, you wouldn't have all these problems."

Huffing, she threw him another glare and started to eat - deciding to ignore his attempts. "I don't have an attitude. . ." She muttered irritably.

He could tell he upset her. Dropping his eyes, he quietly set about eating his breakfast - not wanting to attract his Head's attention.

Ophelia stayed quiet and ate her breakfast, silently fuming. Just as she finished her omelet, Tup flew in to the Great Hall, with all the other owls, and dropped a letter in front of her. Sighing softly, she carefully opened the letter (not exactly excited to read a letter from her grandmother - after all, her backside still felt a tad bit uncomfortable). She could feel Harry's worried eyes on her as she began reading the letter.

_Ophelia,_

_I do hope last night's spanking will keep you in line today. I will not hesitate to come visit again tonight if you misbehave. _

_Professor Snape is a good man; stop giving him such a hard time, dear. He and your mother were close friends back in the day. I'm sure if you ask him about their friendship he would enlighten you on some stories of their past. What I am trying to say, dear, is that if you stop giving him such a hard time you will see the good in him._

_Continuing with that topic, I want you to stop giving ALL of your professors a hard time. I have heard about your attitude and I expect it to drop immediately. I have not raised you to be so disrespectful, Ophelia Elizabeth._

_Now, I expect you to behave today and work hard in all of your classes._

_I love you with all of my heart,_

_Gram_

Folding the letter, Ophelia shoved it deep in her pocket and grabbed a banana. She could feel Harry's eyes on her but still feeling a little irritated with him, she ignored his stare.

Harry huffed, knowing full-well that she was ignoring him. "Look, Ophelia. I'm sorry I said you have an attitude but I'm your friend and it's my job to let you know of these things."

Ophelia sighed softly and finally looked up at him, "I know. . . I just hate being told I have an attitude."

Harry nodded to the empty envelope, "What did your grandmother want?"

Blushing softly, Ophelia shrugged her shoulders and mumbled, "Nothing important."

Knowing she was lying, Harry rose an eyebrow at her and called her out on it, "Liar."

Giving him a glare, Ophelia snapped dangerously, "I don't have to tell you what she wanted."

Raising his hands in surrender, Harry muttered, "I'm just concerned. Why aren't you telling me anything?"

Biting her lip, Ophelia glanced around to see if anyone would overhear their conversation. "It's just embarrassing."

Harry sighed, "You can tell me anything. You're my first friend. . . I won't ever do anything to ruin that. Your secrets will always be safe with me."

After looking in his eyes to make sure he wasn't lying, she finally said, "My grandmother came to my detention last night and I got in a lot of trouble. In her letter she. . . In her letter she advised that I behaved or she would come again." After she finished explaining her face was beat red.

Noticing her deep embarrassment, Harry quickly nodded in understanding and replied, "My relatives are pretty strict with me too. You don't have to be embarrassed, Ophelia."

Ophelia couldn't help but smile as she whispered her thanks.

Before Harry could reply, Professor Snape arrived behind the brown haired boy.

Seeing her Head, Ophelia immediately felt panicky - _what could he possibly want now?!_

"Mr. Potter," his voice drawled silkily and he waited patiently for the eleven-year old to turn around and face him. "We have not received the letter approving or denying the use of corporal punishment on you. I just wanted to give you a heads up that if we do not receive this letter by tomorrow morning I will be forced to go to your home and hand deliver the letter. You may want to write to them and advise them to reply to the original letter."

Harry paled at the thought, "But sir you can't go to my relatives' house. . ."

Severus frowned, _what is up with these two always questioning me?_ "And why not, Mr. Potter?"

Gulping to fix his dry throat, Harry felt his panic grow and his breathing become heavy. "B-because."

Severus felt his patience thinning, "Because why, Mr. Potter? Spit it out!"

Feeling as if he could no longer breathe, Harry jumped from his seat and ran from the Great Hall. He wanted to be anywhere but there!

Ophelia quickly followed him, not hearing her Head's shout to stay put or the bushy haired Gryffindor follow in her foot steps.

When Harry finally stopped running, they found themselves in the dusty, darkened, third floor corridor. Harry crouched in a corner with his knees tight against his chest and his face hid with his hands. He could feel his heart racing a thousand miles per second and he felt like it would never slow.

Kneeling beside her best friend, she gently placed a hand on his knee and said in the gentlest voice she could muster, "Harry, it's going to be okay." When he didn't move she gently instructed him, "Harry I need you to stretch your knees out and sit up straight - this will help you breathe better." Once Harry's knees were straight out in front of him, she patted his foot and whispered, "Good job. Now I need you to focus on breathing through your nose and out your mouth. Do you think you can do that?" After Harry nodded and tried to do as she instructed, she said, "Don't focus on whatever caused this. Instead, focus on happy things or even focus on the sound of your breathing. It's going to be alright, Harry."

"Is he going to be alright?" Hermione quietly questioned from behind them.

Ophelia jumped in surprise at the sound of her voice. Turning to glare at the Gryffindor she snapped, "Don't sneak up on someone!" Then in a calmer tone, she added, "Yes, he will be fine." Patting the floor beside her, she whispered, "Come sit."

Hermione went and sat beside the black haired girl and watched as Harry focused on his breathing, "I was concerned about him so I decided to come see if I could help. Is there anything I can do?"

Ophelia nodded and looked at the girl, "I honestly don't mean to be rude when I say this but the only thing you can do to help right now is to stop talking. He needs quiet."

Nodding quickly to show that she understood, Hermione closed her mouth and looked around the dusty room in curiosity.

Once Harry's breathing returned to normal, he felt exhausted. He leaned against the wall and kept his eyes closed. He whispered, "Thanks, Ophelia."

Smiling softly, she patted his foot again and moved to sit beside him with her back against the wall, "We can sit here as long as you need. I'm not in a rush to go to Transfiguration anyway."

"I'm sorry I threw such a fit. I don't know what came over me. . ." Harry muttered quietly. He still had his eyes closed, relaxing in the darkness.

"You don't have to talk about it if you do not want to, okay? Besides, you also don't have to apologize," Ophelia told him quietly.

Before Harry could answer her, Hermione came back from her wandering and exclaimed, "You realize this is the forbidden corridor, correct?"

Hearing that, Harry opened his eyes, "That would make sense why it's so dirty. I. . . I didn't mean to come in here. I honestly don't remember even leaving the Great Hall - I just thought that I had to get away."

Ophelia waved their concerns off, "I wonder what is so forbidden about it?"

Hermione shrugged, "I looked around and, besides the fact that everything is creepy, nothing seemed forbidden." Then after a moment of thought she added, "Well, besides the locked door at the end of the corridor."

Feeling adventurous, Harry pushed all worrying thoughts to the side and got to his feet, "Let's check it out!"

Ophelia couldn't help but feel a little worried as she followed the two down the corridor, _Grandmother will kill me if I get in trouble again._ _Following a hurting friend into here is one thing but poking around is another._ "If it's locked why are we even bothering? We should just go to class."

"Have you ever heard of alohomora? It the unlocking spell," Hermione told her in a know-it-all tone of voice.

Ophelia frowned at her, not liking her tone. "We didn't learn that spell yesterday. How do you know if you'll cast it right? Bad things can happen if a spell is performed wrong."

Hermione waved her concerns off, "I can do it."

Ophelia glared at her turned back and silently mocked her until they reached the end of the corridor.

Pressing the tip of her wand against the key hole, Hermione whispered, "Alohomora." And with that, a click echoed through the corridor - telling them that the door was unlocked. Hermione threw Ophelia a smile (which Ophelia returned with a glare) before pushing the door open and entering the forbidden room.

Harry quickly followed.

Huffing softly, Ophelia entered the room only to run in to the backs of her still peers. Growing frustrated with them she snapped, "Why the bloody hell would you stand still in front of the-" she immediately clamped her mouth shut at the sight of the sleeping three-headed dog.

Her yell caused the sleeping dog to stir and wake up.

Eyes wide, the three students slowly backed toward the door - afraid that if they moved too fast it would catch the dog's attention.

Unfortunately for them, the three-headed dog has a keen sense. It began snarling at them and baring its fangs.

Screaming, they turned and ran for the door. Once out of the forbidden room, they tried to shut the door. After a fight between the door and the dog, they finally got the door closed and latched.

Out of breath, the three bent over, trying to regain their composure. Just as they were trying to calm down, the dog threw itself against the door and barked one last time causing the three children to scream and run from the forbidden corridor.

Once out of the darkened corridor, Ophelia snapped irritably, "Oh yes, let's open a _locked_ door in a _forbidden _corridor! What a bloody brilliant idea!" Sarcasm dripped off every word.

Hermione gave her a glare and snapped, "Yes like I was supposed to know there would be a monster behind that door! Don't blame me! Why would they keep that thing in a school anyway?!"

"Quiet down! We don't want to get caught," Harry told them as they descended the stairs and headed for the Transfiguration classroom.

Knowing he was right but still fuming, Ophelia crossed her arms and gave Hermione a glare - as if all this were her fault.

Walking down the corridor, Harry whispered, "Did either of you notice what it was standing on?"

Ophelia frowned and shook her head, "I wasn't exactly paying attention to its feet, Harry."

Hermione also shook her head.

"A trap door. The dog was standing on a trap door," Harry whispered to them as they came upon the classroom door.

They all kept their thoughts on that to themselves (until after class anyway) and when they entered the room they took the seats closest to the door.

Hearing them enter, she turned from the chalkboard to give the three students her best glare, "Stay after class!" And with that, she turned back around and continued with her lesson.

Ophelia, Harry and Hermione tried their best to pay attention but their minds kept returning to the three-headed dog. Why is the dog in the castle in the first place? Is it hiding something? What is under the trap door? What would need to be protected at a school?

As their minds were elsewhere, class flew by quickly.

They waited until all the students left the classroom before heading up to the front of the room where Professor McGonagall stood, giving them all a dangerously stern look.

"I thought you ought to have learned that tardiness is not accepted in my classroom from Mr. Weasley and Mr. Finnegan." She leveled them with a frown, "Why were you late?"

Harry took a deep breath and took the job of explaining, "I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall. Our tardiness was my fault. You see, I. . . I had a sort of panic fit at breakfast and these two followed to help calm me down."

Minerva frowned and looked Lily and James Potter's son up and down, "You mean to say that you had a panic attack, Mr. Potter?" Her voice no longer held the sternness, instead, she seemed quite concerned.

Ophelia nodded and answered for him, "Yes, ma'am. My grandmother used to suffer from panic attacks and so I know how to help."

Minerva nodded, still very concerned, "Your tardiness is excused this time. In the future I advise you to not be late. Am I understood?" She leveled them all with a stern look until they all agreed. With that said, she gave Harry another sad look and said, "Mr. Potter, I believe you should go to the Infirmary and get checked by Madame Pomfrey. Have you had your entrance exam yet?"

Hearing that, Harry felt his panic return. He quickly shook his head, "No ma'am I haven't. I'll be fine though, I don't need to go to the Infirmary."

Minerva frowned and tsked at him, "Don't be ridiculous, Mr. Potter. I will take you there." Heading for the door, she looked behind her and demanded, "Come, Mr. Potter!" Looking at Hermione, she added, "Miss Granger, you can come too - I haven't taken you for your entrance exam yet. Miss. Jones, have you had yours?"

Ophelia nodded, feeling concerned for Harry - she could see the panic return in his face. "Yes, ma'am."

Minerva opened the door and held it open for the children to exit, "Then please head on to your next class and let Professor Snape know that these two will be along shortly."

Ophelia did as she was told and hurried to Potions. Entering the classroom, she felt a little nauseous as she went to the front of the room to where Professor Snape sat at his desk. She awkwardly stood in front of him until he looked up at her.

Seeing her, he couldn't help but feel surprised. He kept his surprise from his facial expression as he asked, "Miss. Jones do you need something? If not please take your seat so we can begin our lesson."

Looking anywhere but at him, she told him quietly, "Harry and Hermione will be along shortly. Professor McGonagall took them to the Infirmary for their entrance exams."

He could tell she was nervous and he couldn't help but frown, "Don't be so nervous, child," He told her gently. _My child shouldn't be so nervous to speak to me._

Surprised at his tone, her eyes snapped to his.

"Thank you for telling me. Please take your seat so we can begin," Severus told her, once again with his tone back to normal.

Numb, Ophelia nodded and blindly found her way back to her seat. _Why did he say that? His tone was so unlike him!_

Severus sighed softly as he looked at her, _I can't put the truth off any longer - she needs to know tonight. Not only because she deserves to know but because I'm tired of keeping this a secret - I'm her father!_

After a little while, Hermione entered the classroom and hurried to sit beside Ophelia. Seeing that her professor's back was turned, she whispered, "Something was wrong with Harry's exam. Professor McGonagall is coming to speak to Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey won't let Harry leave. Do you know what is wrong with him?"

Ophelia frowned, "What?! Something was wrong with my exam too. I hope he's okay. . ."

"I don't know what is wrong with him. They were really concerned though-" Hermione was cut off as Severus yelled from the front of the classroom, "Ophelia! Miss-" Realizing he said her first name, he quickly tried to fix his mistake, "Miss. Jones and Miss. Granger! If you have something to say you can say it to the whole class or keep your mouths shut until class is over!"

Blushing scarlet, both girls dropped their eyes and mumbled their apologies.

_Why did he say my first name? He's acting so weird!_ Ophelia thought with a frown.

"Five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for speaking during class," He gave them both a stern look before returning to the chalkboard to continue his lesson.

Ophelia couldn't help but feel glad that he only took points and didn't tell her to stay after class again.

At the end of class, Professor McGonagall entered the classroom and waited for the students the exit the room.

Ophelia and Hermione exchanged glances before exiting the room and crouching by the door to eavesdrop.

Ophelia huffed irritably as they heard only silence, "They must have put up a silencing spell."

They both stood from their crouched positions and slowly went to History of Magic - lost in thought.

* * *

Entering the Infirmary, Severus sighed sadly as he looked at the child curled in the fetal position on the cot. Walking over to him, he sat on the edge of the cot and kept himself from putting his hand on Harry's shoulder - not sure how Harry would react to being touched at the moment. "Mr. Potter?"

Hearing his Head's voice, Harry curled himself tighter and attempted to fight back the tears, _My whole entire world is falling apart. They know and now they are going to tell my relatives that they know and then my relatives will kill me or worse kick me out - they are the only ones who love me. They can't help it I'm a freak; they don't deserve my trouble and I deserve everything they have ever done to me. After all, they were only trying to help me stop being a freak._

Realizing the child was not going to acknowledge him, Severus glanced at the nervous healer. "What all was wrong with the child?"

Pulling up her clipboard, she read down the list, "He had 12 bones that had mended themselves the wrong way and multiple scars on his back. On top of that, he is obviously very malnourished. Sadly though, I believe the abuse goes deeper than just physical problems, Severus." Pointing to the rocking boy, she whispered, "He is terrified and keeps apologizing."

Minerva wiped her eyes and looked away from the eleven-year old, "How could anyone do that to a child? Let alone Lily and James' son! The Boy-Who-Lived!"

Severus forced himself not to roll his eyes, "It doesn't matter if he is famous, Minerva. What they did is wrong for any child."

Offended, Minerva whispered, "That's not what I meant, Severus!"

Poppy sighed, feeling as if an argument were about to break out between her colleagues, "Minerva, I will firecall you if I need any help. Thank you for bringing him and staying until his Head could arrive."

With one last sad look to the boy, Minerva took her leave.

With the Head Lion gone, Severus sighed softly and stared at the child, "How long has the abuse been going on?"

Feeling her eyes prick with begging tears, she whispered, "From what I could tell, his whole life."

Forcing his anger to the side, Severus returned to Harry's side and asked in a gentle, even tone, "Mr -. . . Harry, perhaps you would be more comfortable sitting up?"

Hearing his first name, Harry peeked out from between his fingers. After a few silent moments, he slowly sat up and put his back against the wall. He kept his knees up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Dropping his eyes, he nibbled on his lip and gently rocked back and forth.

Sitting beside him, Severus continued speaking in his gentle voice, "Harry, Madame Pomfrey has healed all your physical wounds. Are you hurting anywhere else?"

Harry quickly shook his head and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Severus frowned, "Why are you apologizing, Harry?"

Panic and fear filled eyes looked up at him, "I am causing problems. I shouldn't be a burden. I shouldn't have allowed the examination. I- I, I'm sorry. I don't know why I allowed her. I'm sorry!"

Severus shook his head, his frown deepened, "First of all, Harry, you are not causing problems nor are you a burden. Secondly, it was important that Madame Pomfrey fixed your problems. Are you not feeling physically better?"

Slowly, Harry gave a timid nod of his head.

Severus continued, "Good. You do not have to apologize for this, Harry. This is not your fault."

Harry frowned, "Yes it is!"

Hearing their conversation, Poppy came over, "Mr. Potter, the abuse you suffered at the hands of your relatives was surely _not_ your fault. Why do you say such things?"

Twiddling his fingers, Harry locked his eyes on the blanket and muttered, "I-I'm a freak that they were burdened with. They didn't have a choice to take me in. They shouldn't have had to deal with my problems. I'm a horrible person and always get in trouble. I deserved every punishment I was ever given. Please understand, they only did what they needed to do."

Appalled at what he was hearing, Severus shook his head. The Dursley's abuse was psychologically much deeper than he anticipated, "You are not a freak, Harry. If you are a freak that means everyone in this school is a freak. Are Ophelia and Hermione freaks?" At Harry's shake of his head, he asked, "Then why are you a freak?"

Harry frowned, "I. . . I just am."

Severus glanced at Poppy before looking back at the broken boy before him. Deciding that Harry was not going to believe him until he acted a little stricter, Severus said in a sterner tone than before (mind you, still gentle compared to his normal voice), "You will never call yourself a freak again, Mr. Potter. Doing so is a lie and I will _not_ tolerate lying. Am I understood, Mr. Potter?"

Eyes wide, Harry looked at him and quickly nodded his head, "Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

Severus sighed as he heard yet another apology from the boy. "What your relatives did to you was wrong- they abused you. If the muggle authorities had found out your relatives would have been put in jail." After a small pause he added, "The Ministry of Magic will deal with their punishment instead." He sighed sadly as he noticed Harry's panic grow, "Harry please look at me." Once he was looking in the emerald eyes, he continued in the gentlest tone he could manage, "You did not deserve what they did to you. They should have loved you, cared for you, and taken the best care that they could manage. All children deserve happy homes. I am very sorry that you were placed into their care."

Hearing his Head's words, tears appeared in Harry's eyes. Oh how he wanted to believe what he was hearing but it just felt so hard! After years of being told else-wise how can he just start believing something else?

Before Harry or Severus could say anything, the Infirmary doors opened and in came the Headmaster.

Albus' eyes twinkled softly as he looked at the three in the room. "I heard there is an unfortunate incident." He leveled Harry with a kind smile.

Seeing his smile, Harry shrunk in on himself again.

Severus sighed, realizing that whatever ground he was making with the boy had just disappeared due to his uneasiness at the Headmaster's appearance.

Taking a seat at the end of the cot, Albus patted Harry's leg and continued to smile softly at him, "Do not worry, dear boy, we will find you a new home."

Eyes wide, Harry felt his breathing quicken and he sat up straighter, "What do you mean? Why can't I go back to the Dursleys?"

Albus frowned, "Do you _want _to go back to the Dursleys? After all, the blood wards _would _protect you from outsiders."

Severus threw his boss a deadly glare, "Unfortunately the blood wards do not protect him from insiders." Keeping his voice daring, he snapped dangerously to Albus, "He will not be returning. I'm sure we will find somewhere else for him."

Albus sighed sadly and nodded his head, "You are right, Severus." Looking at the panicked boy, he added, "Don't worry, we will find you a wonderful home. Until then you a child of the Ministry."

Harry frowned, "What does that mean?"

Poppy stepped in to explain this one, "The Ministry is your guardian until we find you a family. If, heaven forbid, we do not find a home for you by the summer time then you will stay at a foster care until the next school year."

_Foster care?!_ Harry looked at her, horrified, "I'd rather go back to my relatives."

Severus shook his head, "They will not be there to go to, Harry." Looking at his colleague, he asked, "You have already sent in the paperwork to the authorities, correct?"

Poppy nodded, "The Ministry is probably looking over the paperwork already. By tonight your relatives will be in custody."

Harry's breath hitched in his throat, _My world is falling apart! No one loves me like my relatives do. Surely no one will take me into their family. I will go to a horrid foster care and sleep with rats and no one will love me. I'm not worthy to have a family anyway. I only deserve Aunt Petunia and Unlce Vernon - though, they do not deserve my horribleness._ By the end of his panicked thoughts, Harry could not longer breathe normal.

Noticing what was happening, Severus quickly pulled out a calming drought from his robe pocket and forced it down Harry's throat. After a few moments, Harry's breathing slowed until he was once again breathing normally.

Poppy went to the cupboard and grabbed sleeping and dreamless sleep potions. Returning to Harry's bedside, she helped him drink the potions then watched as he laid down and fell fast asleep.

Glancing at the two men, Poppy sighed sadly, "The poor boy needs a few hours of silence to digest all this information. Come, let us speak in my office." She led them into her office and put an alarm on Harry's bed to tell her if he woke up.

* * *

The day slowly dragged by and Ophelia's worry for her best friend continued to increase as he continued to not show up for class or lunch. In Charms, Ophelia found it extremely hard to pay attention to the lesson.

"Please pay attention, Miss. Jones," Professor Flitwick instructed from the front of the classroom.

Ophelia sighed softly and watched as he levitated a feather into the air. _How can I even pay attention to this when Harry is in trouble? He might need me and I have to sit here and learn stupid charms._

"Alright class, now it is your turn. Remember: swish and flick!" Flitwick exclaimed as he clapped his hands in excitement.

Sighing again, Ophelia watched quietly as Hermione immediately levitated her feather into the air. Rolling her eyes, she glared at the bushy haired girl. _Bloody show off._

"Miss. Jones are you going to perform the charm or are you just going to sit here and watch your classmates fail and succeed?" Professor Flitwick asked from her side.

Jumping in surprise, she turned to look at him, "Are you giving me an option?"

He frowned at her and shook his head, "Perform the charm please, Miss. Jones."

With a soft huff, she did as he instructed and quickly performed the charm.

Professor Flitwick smiled at her, "Fantastic, Miss. Jones!" Then he returned to walking around the classroom.

Ophelia returned to her previous thoughts and slouched in her chair. When Seamus caught his feather on fire, she simply rolled her eyes and slouched further; _I'm in a classroom full of dunderheads._

Once class ended, Hermione came to her side and walked with her to the Great Hall.

"Did you notice that we were the only ones to get the charm correct on the first try?" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

Ophelia sighed, "It's normal for people to need practice before getting a charm or spell correct, Hermione."

Hermione frowned and bit her lip as she stared at her, "Have I done something to upset you? Or, do you just not like me?"

Feeling as if she has been sighing all day, Ophelia sighed again and slowed her walk, "Honestly?" At Hermione's nod, she answered her, "I just find your excitement annoying and I find it rude to think yourself better than anyone. You may be better than others but I feel as if you should never admit that out loud."

Hermione felt a little hurt by her words, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was giving off that impression. I. . . I just love learning and I find all of this so exciting."

Ophelia nodded in understanding as they continued down the corridor toward the Great Hall, "I understand. But I also think it's important that you know how you are acting. Not everything comes easy to everyone and sometimes it upsets people when they can't get something correct right away like others. Do you know what I mean?"

Hermione quickly nodded her bushy head, "Yes, I understand! Thank you for telling me the truth. I will try to stop acting like a know-it-all."

Ophelia smirked, "Good." With that, she entered the Great Hall and sat at the end of the table. Once again, neither Harry nor Professor Snape were in the Great Hall.

Grabbing an apple and two slices of bread, Ophelia left the Great Hall to go to her dorm to eat - not wanting to eat alone in the Great Hall.

No sooner had she arrived at the dorm, a note popped into appearance and dropped on her lap. She quickly opened it, hoping it spoke of Harry.

_Miss. Jones,_

_Do not forget about detention at 7. _

_~ Professor Snape._

Glancing at the clock, she groaned irritably and flopped on her bed, _Detention is the last thing I want to do right now. Where is Harry?! Is he okay?!_ She left her apple and bread untouched on her bedside stand.

At twenty till seven, she forced herself to get off her bed and go to Professor Snape's office for her detention. When she entered the office, she noticed he was bent over a piece of parchment, furiously scribbling with his quill. Not wanting to disturb him, she quietly took the seat in front of his desk and patiently waited for him to finish.

After a few silent minutes, Severus flicked his wand and the parchment disappeared. Then, he looked at her and immediately felt nervous. He kept this feeling off his face as he told her, "Instead of writing lines tonight, we need to have a discussion."

Ophelia rolled her eyes and slouched in her chair, "Yes I know! I should have eaten supper. My bad. Sorry." Her tone gave away that fact that she obviously didn't truly care.

Severus frowned, "That's not what we need to talk about. However, you know my rules, Ophelia."

Hearing her first name, she sat up straighter and stared at him, trying to figure out what he was going to say next.

Summoning a house elf, Severus told the elf to bring Ophelia a tray of food. Once the elf disappeared, he leveled her with a stern look, "Did you eat lunch?" At Ophelia's silence, Severus closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face, "Do I really need to be there, watching your every move, to make sure you eat, Ophelia?"

There it was again! He said her first name again!

Ophelia stayed silent. Not exactly sure what to say to the man.

With a pop, the house elf returned and placed the tray in front of her and then disappeared again.

Severus pointed at the tray, "Eat."

Ophelia silently obeyed, still unsure where he was going with this conversation.

Once he felt satisfied that she was doing as he instructed, Severus came around his desk and sat in the chair beside her. He waited until she had eaten most of her meal before saying, "I have something that I need to tell you."

Pausing in her eating, she frowned, "Like what?"

Severus took a deep breath, "This is going to be a shock and I need you to bare with me until I explain everything. Also, please do not interrupt until I am finished explaining. All of your questions will be answered at the end. Okay?"

Feeling her insides twist nervously, she slowly nodded her head, "Yes sir."

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Severus stared into her blue eyes and finally admitted the truth, "I am your father."

Dropping her fork, Ophelia frowned and wildly shook her head, "What?! H-How? What?"

Severus raised his hand to stop her from continuing, "Please stay patient. All will be explained."

Heart racing, Ophelia felt as if she were stuck in one of her dreams. She shook her head again but stayed silent.

Once she was silent, he continued his explanation, "I never knew until your entrance exam two days ago. Your mother never told me."

Ophelia shook her head again, as if trying to get rid of the fog that is invading her head.

"To be honest, I was nervous to tell you and I didn't know if I wanted to be a father. However, the past two days have showed me that you need me and I can't see you without thinking that you are a part of me - you are my daughter."

Confusion, anger and hurt devoured her body causing her to feel dizzy. She stumbled to her feet, shaking her head. "I - I. . . No." With that, she ran from the office - determined to be anywhere but where she is at the moment.

Severus watched as she ran from the office. He couldn't help but feel highly disappointed but he tried not to think too deeply into her reaction. Instead, he decided to give her a little time to herself and then he will go find her.

* * *

Her frantic running led her outside to the lake. Sitting on the boulder, she stared out into the dark water and felt her tears pool in her eyes. She didn't even bother to wipe the tears away as they rolled down her face.

_I should be happy, right? I finally have a father. But I'm not happy! It's not fair! Why couldn't I have had him since I was little? Everyone else is allowed a father. It was so much easier to bear when I told myself my father probably wasn't even alive but to know that he has been around this whole time. . . He missed everything. I missed him. She took him from me! I fucking hate her! How could she do this? _

Pulling her knees up to her chest, she laid her chin on the top of her knees and stared into the darkness as she finally allowed her tears to take over.

It felt good to finally cry.

* * *

After giving her a half an hour, Severus stood from the chair and went looking for her. When he didn't find her in her dorm room he used the Point Me spell and followed it outside.

Seeing her sitting on the boulder, Severus immediately felt angry. _Does she honestly believe that she doesn't have to follow the school rules? On top of that, does she not realize how dangerous it is?! _Coming up behind her, he snapped, "Why are you outside? I gave you time to calm down but to find you out here? Ophelia, this is unacceptable. There are rules for a reason! It is dangerous to be outside in the dark, let alone by the lake! You could drown! What about the Giant Squid?"

Loosening her grip on her knees, she sighed at hearing his voice. She barely looked at him before muttering, "I know how to swim."

Severus rose an eyebrow at her, "Do you know nothing of the monsters that lurk in those murky waters?"

Ophelia rolled her eyes and stared out into the water, "I do. I just don't care. If I want to be out here, I will be."

Astounded at her, Severus shook his head, "Excuse me?"

Finally looking at him, she snapped, "I will do whatever the hell I please."

Shocked, Severus stared at her with wide eyes. _How dare she speak to me like that?_ He could feel his blood boil as he stared into her daring eyes, "You will obey the rules, Ophelia Elizabeth. When you disobey the rules you will be punished." Leveling her with a stern look, he added, "Watch your tone when speaking to me!"

She gave another roll of her eyes and looked at the water again, "I don't have to do anything I don't want to do - including respecting you!"

Severus' patience snapped, "That's it, child. I have had enough of your attitude, disrespect, and blatant disobeying of the rules."

Ophelia smirked, not even looking at him, "Oh yeah? What are you going to do, _dad_? Call my grandmother? Heaven forbid." Attitude and sarcasm dripped from each word. Her emotions felt so confusing: one second she's pissed and another second she wants to test him and see how far she can push him then another second she wants to cry and be held.

Without another thought, Severus grabbed her from under her armpits and hoisted her off the boulder. Turning her to the side, he landed a stinging swat to her bottom, "You will knock this off immediately!"

Tears escaped her eyes as she felt her fury grow, "No! Leave me alone!"

Making a quick decision, Severus grabbed her arm and began leading her back to the castle. _She obviously needs to let her pent up feelings out and perhaps the best way to do that right now is a sound spanking - she will realize sooner or later that her actions have consequences._

Pulling at his arm to make him leave her go, Ophelia struggled to keep up with his long legs, "LEAVE ME GO!" She screamed, infuriated.

Realizing he would be getting no where, Severus stopped and picked her up, placing her over his shoulder. "If you cannot walk on your own then I will carry you like the toddler you are acting!" He entered the castle and started for his private rooms.

Kicking, Ophelia wiggled and fought to get free, "Stop!"

Severus paused only long enough to land a swat to her bottom, "Be still! If you kick me one more time, Ophelia Elizabeth, I will bare your bottom right here and now!" Severus threatened as he continued down the long corridor.

At that threat, she paled and immediately went still. After all, her fit was starting to make her tired anyway. She remained still and prayed that no one witnessed her position.

Sniffling, she hid her face in his back - _I've acted like a child! Why do I feel so awful?_

Once inside his private rooms, Severus sat on the couch and maneuvered her on to his lap. "I have had enough of your attitude and disobedience. Your emotions are overpowering you and you need an outlet." With that, he adjusted her again on his lap.

She froze as she realized she is lying over his bony lap. _I haven't been laid over a knee since I was little!_ Feeling like a child, she kicked out and demanded to be let up, "You can't do this! Leave me go!"

Severus kept a firm grip on her, "Two reasons why I _can_ do this, Ophelia Elizabeth: One, your grandmother signed the corporal punishment parchment. Two, I am your father. Now, lay still!"

Crying out in frustration, Ophelia snapped, "Let me up! I'm too old to be over your knee!"

Severus rolled his eyes at her melodrama, "I know for a fact that your grandmother spanks you, child. Stop squirming!"

Trying to get herself up off his knee, she immediately regretted this movement as she felt a stinging swat land across her bottom.

"I said to lay still!" Severus snapped, growing frustrated.

Whimpering, she whispered, "Grandmother hasn't laid me over her knee since I was eight. Please let me get up and bend over something?"

He frowned and answered her, "No. When I spank you, you will be positioned over my knee. Do not argue with me."

Squirming on his bony lap, she groaned. "Why? Please let me up!"

He landed another swat to her bottom, "What did I say?! Now, as to why you will find yourself over my lap: I believe that it is important to hold the child while disciplining them. Now, do as I instructed you!"

Slowly, she fell still over his knee - finally accepting her fate. Reaching down, she held on to his leg and closed her eyes.

Feeling as if she were ready, he raised his hand and asked, "Why are you being punished?" With that, he let his hand fall on to her bottom with a loud smack.

Jumping in surprise at how hard that swat was, Ophelia quickly tried to focus on answering his question. "I-. . . " Another smack landed, this one harder than the last and she lost focus on finding her answer.

"Answer the question," Severus instructed sternly as he raised his knee to aim at her sensitive spots.

Feeling herself being raised, she dreaded what was to come next. Instead of thinking about the fire slowly kindling in her backside, she forced herself to answer him. "I gave you an attitude."

Severus nodded as he flipped her skirt up on her back - he chose to leave her knickers in place as he brought his hand down, once again to her pinking bottom. "What else?"

That smack quickly brought tears to her eyes - not only from the pain but from the knowledge that he could see her flowery pink knickers (how embarrassing!).

Severus brought his hand down again and demanded, "What else, Ophelia? Answer me!"

Squirming on his bony lap, she felt her nose begin to run and the fire growing in her backside. _How can I think to answer his questions when all I can think about is the spanking?!_

Aiming the next powerful smack at the curve where buttocks meets thigh, he growled, "Ophelia!" _The faster she answers this question the faster this will be over with!_

Crying out, she wiggled on his lap in an attempt to escape the next smack. "Stop! I'm sorry!"

Severus ignored her pleas and landed another smack exactly where he left the last one, "Answer the question!"

"OW! I'm sorry! I-I gave you an attitude and I was. . . I was out past curfew and I yelled at you and I was disrespectful and I swore and I- I. . . Uh, I was by the lake and that's d-dangerous!" By the end of her hurried answer, tears streamed freely down her face. "I'm sorry!"

Immediately Severus stopped the spanking. Lowering his knee, he returned her skirt to normal and allowed her to lay still for a few minutes to catch her breath. He gently rubbed circles on her back until her tears turned to hiccups.

With his help, she crawled off his lap. Tears still rolled down her cheeks but Severus knew they weren't only from the fire in her bottom. Gently, he pulled her closer to him and grabbed her chin so she would look in his eyes. "I will not hesitate to repeat this lesson in the future, Ophelia. Do you understand?"

Sniffling, she tried to look away only to find herself being forced back to the same spot. She nodded, "Yes, sir."

With that, he left go of her and pointed to the spot on the couch next to him, "I believe we have a conversation to finish."

Cringing at the thought of sitting, she carefully sat beside him - only wincing a little. She stayed quiet, allowing him the room to speak.

Taking her silence as a cue to continue, he said, "Your grandmother had told me that you wanted a father. What is wrong?"

She bit her lip softly and looked at his green rug, "My mum. . ."

Severus sighed, "Please finish your sentence, child."

Giving him a half-hearted glare, she finished her sentence, "Well. . . How could she do this to me?"

Offended, Severus snapped, "I know I am not the ideal father figure and trust me I never thought I would be in this position but the fact of the matter is that I am your father and nothing can change that. It is my duty to take on that role in your life."

Recognizing the hurt in his voice, she tried to fix her wording, "No, sir. I mean, how could she not tell anyone?" Tears welled up in her eyes again, "I have wanted a father my whole life but because of her I didn't have one!"

Severus went silent at hearing that. Then, after a few moments he whispered, "I do not know."

Sniffling, Ophelia wiped at her eyes, "I don't know how to have a father."

Severus offered her a tiny smile, "That's okay. I don't know how to be a father. We will do the best that we can."

She bit her lip softly and looked at him, "A-are you sure that you want this?"

_No._ Severus sighed, "Just be patient with me and I will try to be patient with you. I know you will test the limits but I'm warning you now, I am strict and you will be punished when you misbehave."

Ophelia sighed, "You didn't answer my question."

Severus finally nodded his head, "Yes, I am sure that I want this. You are. . . You are my daughter. I don't know you but with time we will grow to know one another and become a true family."

They fell into a silence for a few minutes until Ophelia asked, "What does this mean?"

Severus frowned, unsure of her question, "What are you referring to?"

She bit her lip softly before asking, "Well, how are things going to change?"

_That's an easy question. _ "We need to spend time together to get to know one another. Perhaps we should set aside time before your bedtime to bond." Severus never thought he would be saying that word "bond" - how weird it feels to come from his mouth. He, the bat of the dungeons, wants to bond with a child. . . Has Hell frozen over?

Ophelia nodded, "Okay. What do I call you though?"

Severus could tell she felt a little uneasy and so he offered her a small smile, "While alone you may call me Severus until you feel comfortable with a different term. In the presence of your classmates you will still call me professor."

She looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "And what do you expect of me? Grandmother expects a lot. . ."

Severus sighed softly, "I believe it is getting late. Let us discuss that tomorrow along with rules and consequences, alright?" At her nod, Severus stood and walked her back to her dorm. Once he watched her disappear up into the girls' dormitory, he left the Slytherin House to go speak with Albus.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave a review : )**

**Savoren.**

**P.S: I am working on the next update for It Takes A Village.**


	4. Jealousy

**Chapter Four:**

**Jealousy**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm so glad you like this story so far :) **

**If you have anything that you want in the story let me know and I will see if I can fit in the plot.**

**Savoren.**

Deciding to skip breakfast, Ophelia instead went to the Infirmary to check on Harry. Sitting on the chair beside his cot, she waited until Madame Pomfrey finished her business before asking in a quiet voice, "Do they know what's wrong?"

Harry sighed sadly and slouched on the cot, "Unfortunately."

Ophelia frowned, "What do you mean?"

Harry kept his eyes down as he mumbled, "Well, everyone is going to find out anyway. I. . . My relatives abused me. Madame Pomfrey discovered my injuries during the examination."

Ophelia's eyes went wide in horror, "Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do?"

Harry gave a small shake of his head, "Do you think I'm a freak?"

Getting to her feet, Ophelia wrapped her arms around her new best friend and gave him a giant hug, "Of course I don't think you are a freak, Harry. This wasn't your fault." Leaving him go, she asked in a gentle voice, "Do they know where you are going to live now? Your relatives are going to trial, right?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, they know. Currently I'm a ward of the ministry until they find a suitable guardian. If a guardian is not found by the summer then I'll go to a foster care until school starts back up."

Ophelia knew the negativity but tried to keep positive and hopeful for him, "It will all work out, Harry. Just have faith, alright?"

All Harry did to respond was give a small nod of his head and slouch further on the cot.

Moving so she was sitting beside him with her back against the headboard, Ophelia patted his arm and said, "Since you just told me your major secret, I'll tell you mine."

At that, Harry looked over at her, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, it's going to be public soon anyway - I would prefer you learn about it through me instead of the grape vine." After a few seconds of silence, she finally said, "You know when I told you that something was wrong with my examination?" At Harry's nod, she said, "Nothing was wrong, per say. It's just. . . I found out who my father is."

Hearing that, Harry sat up straighter and looked at her with wide, curious eyes, "Really?! Who is it?"

Biting her lip softly, she whispered, "Professor Snape."

Blinking, Harry stared at her as if he were trying to decide if she were lying or not. "W-when did you find out?"

Twiddling her thumbs, she answered him, "Last night in detention. He wants us to get to know each other."

Harry nodded, "That sounds promising." He couldn't help but frown though, "He's extremely strict. You're going to have to be on your best behavior _all_ the time."

Ophelia nodded in agreement, thinking about her punishment last night. "Trust me, I know. I have always wanted a dad though so I'll deal with the strictness." Deciding to change the subject, she asked, "When are you allowed to leave the Infirmary?"

Harry sighed softly and glared at Madame Pomfrey's office door, "Once she clears me."

"Look at it this way, she doesn't want you to leave until you are feeling 100% better, that's a good thing," Ophelia whispered to him.

Severus entered through the Infirmary doors, his robe billowing behind him and an angry scowl painted on his face. He leveled the eleven-year old girl with a stern look, "Stand."

Cringing, she wished she could disappear into the headboard, "W-why?"

Stopping at the edge of the cot, he gave her a pointed look and repeated himself, "I told you to stand, Ophelia Elizabeth."

Feeling her cheeks warm and her throat dry, Ophelia dropped her eyes and slowly stood. No sooner did her feet touch the ground, Severus turned her to the side and landed three smacks to her bottom.

Her face felt as if it were on fire! She kept her head down, refusing to meet anyone's eyes - especially Harry's.

Feeling awkward and out-of-place, Harry tried to look anywhere but to the father and daughter.

"What did you do wrong, Ophelia?" Severus growled as he turned her forward again.

Keeping her eyes on the floor, she mumbled almost incoherently, "Skipped breakfast."

Barely understanding what she said, Severus gave a firm nod of his head, "And what have I told you for three days straight now?"

Nibbling on her bottom lip, she once again mumbled, "Not to skip meals."

Severus sighed and gently readjusted her skirt, "And what will happen if you skip meals?"

Sniffling softly, Ophelia couldn't help but feel as if she were going to fall over and die of embarrassment at any second. "I'd be in trouble."

Wiping away a stray tear from her pink cheeks, Severus asked, "Why the embarrassment?"

Ophelia gave him a look like she thought he was crazy. "You smacked me in front of my best friend!"

Severus nodded, still not catching on to the embarrassing part. "As he is your best friend he will understand the situation and not make fun of you. On top of that, Mr. Potter is not safe from my hand as it is - surely he will be feeling a smack or two by the end of the year."

Harry blushed softly but nodded his head. He could tell Ophelia wanted to die because of embarrassment and if that means he needs to become a little embarrassed himself to make her feel better, he will. "Probably more than one or two, sir."

Severus immediately caught on to what Harry was trying to do and he felt grateful for it. "I may land a smack or two in front of someone but you can have my word that I will never duel out an entire smacking in front of someone nor will I smack your bottom on the bare while in the presence of others." Looking at Harry, he added, "That goes to you too, Mr. Potter."

Ophelia's embarrassment lessened, "Alright, Prof- Sev- ugh." She glanced at him, unsure, "What should I call you in front of Harry?"

Smirking softly, Severus answered her, "You may call me Severus in front of Harry - as he is your best friend and will surely be around a lot. However, while in front of everyone else - call me Professor Snape." Looking to Harry he added, "You, Mr. Potter, still have to refer to me as Professor. Am I understood?"

Harry quickly nodded, "Yes sir."

Severus led Ophelia back to Harry's side and helped her on the cot. Severus silently prepared himself for Ophelia to throw a fit as he pulled the chair closer to the cot and sat down. "There is something I need to tell you, Ophelia."

Frowning, Ophelia glanced from her new father to Harry and then back again, "What's wrong?"

Keeping his tone as gentle as possible, Severus said, "Last night I informed Headmaster Dumbledore that you were my daughter. This morning our kinship was announced in the Daily Prophet and now the whole school knows."

Eyes wide, Ophelia immediately felt like she needed to run and hide. Panic overcame her, "WHAT?!"

Severus was already prepared for her outburst and so he didn't even blink in surprise, "Alright, I know. Take a deep breath, Ophelia. Once you are calm we can talk."

Ophelia wildly shook her head and Harry tried to stop her from bolting the room. "Did you know he was going to go to the press?!"

Severus sighed, "No but it doesn't surprise me. The Headmaster likes to announce things that aren't his to announce."

Ophelia gave him a rather nasty glare, "Then why would you tell him?"

Severus rose an eyebrow at him, "Ophelia Elizabeth, I do not like the tone of your voice."

Her glare only darkened, "Well I don't like you telling people shit without asking me first."

Harry felt as if his heart froze in fear. He physically shrunk away from the two and whispered to Ophelia, "Don't push him."

Feeling his patience snap, Severus calmly stood and put his chair back to its original placement, "You will follow me." Giving her a pointed look, he snapped, "_Now_!"

Fidgeting on the cot, Ophelia crossed her arms and stared at him - testing his patience.

Knowing she was seeing how far she could push him, Severus tried to keep his anger from overflowing. _I should have expected this. She will test me until she learns._ "Do not make me tell you again, young lady."

Keeping her arms tight across her chest, Ophelia gave him a daring glare and muttered, "Don't tell me what to do."

Feeling his anger grow, Severus snapped, "Get up, now!"

Harry felt his anxiety rise, "Ophelia just go."

Ignoring Harry, she stared into Severus' eyes and said in a daring tone, "No."

Giving up, Severus took the two steps between himself and the cot then grabbed under her armpits and hoisted her up off the cot. "You will learn that testing me will get you no where." Taking hold of her arm, he pulled her along behind him as he headed for the Infirmary doors.

Pulling at his arm, Ophelia barely kept herself from stomping her feet, "Leave me go!"

Harry felt his breathing start to race and he closed his eyes until he heard the door close behind them.

Out in the corridor, Severus stopped trying to force her to walk and snapped, "What happened last night when you refused to use your feet?"

A group of Ravenclaws walked passed, eyes glued on the scene and the one whispered, "See! That's his daughter! I told you the Daily Prophet wouldn't lie to us!"

Severus leveled them all with a deadly look, "Move along!" Once they all disappeared around a corner, Severus looked at Ophelia and sighed, "You have two choices. One, you can come to our private rooms willingly or two, you can throw a tantrum for every wandering student to witness which will cause me to pick you up, again. Which would you prefer?"

Ophelia couldn't shake the embarrassment from the run-in with the Ravenclaws. With her head dropped and her cheeks red, she started down the corridor without another word.

_He called his rooms OUR rooms._ Ophelia silently struggled with her feelings as she went down the steps that led into the dungeon.

Nodding to himself, Severus followed and once they got to the portrait that led to his private rooms, Severus said the password and held it open for her.

Cautiously, Ophelia entered the living room and looked to Severus for permission to sit.

Instead of telling her to sit, Severus entered the kitchen and brought out two straight back chairs. Once he positioned the chairs, he pointed and waited until she sat.

Twiddling her thumbs, Ophelia nervously looked up at him, "How much trouble am I in?"

Taking the seat directly across from her, he let out a deep sigh, "Quite a bit, Ophelia." He only paused long enough to give her a firm look before saying, "I know you will test me and push your boundaries but I will never let you act like a naughty little child and you get away with it. Every action has a consequence, young lady. Yes, I understand that you are frustrated and upset. However, what had I told you before?"

Ophelia bit her lip and stared at her hands, "I didn't act like a naughty child."

Severus looked flabbergasted, "I beg to differ, Ophelia." Giving her a stern look, he reminded her, "What did I tell you about wearing your emotions on your sleeve?"

Ophelia groaned, "Oh come on! I'm not a stupid robot!"

Giving her a deep frown, Severus replied, "No, you are not a robot. I understand that you have emotions. What you are not understanding is the fact that there are appropriate ways to deal with such emotions. Today you did not choose the appropriate reaction. I had asked you to stay calm and what did you do?"

She barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she muttered, "Freaked out."

Severus sighed, "And that is another topic that I need to discuss with you, young lady. I do not know where you picked up such vulgar language but I am only going to warn you one time: if I hear another vulgar or disrespectful word come out of your mouth you can expect one of two things. One, you will either get your mouth washed out with soap or I'll slap your mouth. Do either of those consequences sound good to you?"

Slowly, she shook her head, "Your consequences sound like my grandmother's. Would you really slap me?"

Severus sighed softly, "Rarely, if ever. I would much rather wash your mouth out." Seeing her cringe, he moved along with another topic, "What _exactly_ upset you the most about what I told you in the Infirmary?"

Looking anywhere but at him, she clenched down on her bottom lip and slouched.

Another sigh escaped between his lips as he looked at the eleven-year-old child, "Come now, tell me. How can I help if I am not aware of the problem?"

"I don't know!" Ophelia snapped.

Severus gave her an impatient look, "You do know."

"Fine! But why do you care?! You're the one that blabbed to loud-mouth." Irritation was evident in her tone.

"Mind your elders, Ophelia," Severus growled out. "Why do I care? Are you really asking me that? Think!" Seeing her face change from angry to hurt, Severus softened his voice and tried again, "I care because you are my daughter and as odd and weird as this may sound - I want to create a family with you. I missed eleven years of your life and I refuse to miss any more. Now, please tell me what upset you."

Ophelia's blue eyes filled with tears. She fiercely tried to blink them away, "I-I don't know."

Severus frowned and gave her a stern look, "Stop telling me lies, Ophelia Elizabeth. That is, unless you are eager to find out what the consequence is for lying?"

Giving him a small glare, she clenched her mouth shut.

Severus felt his frustration and patience wearing thin, "Were you upset because you are embarrassed of our kinship? Do you not want me to be your father?"

Huffing, Ophelia shook her head, "No! I just. . . I haven't known about you for eleven years. I finally find my father and it's not even 48 hours after I find out, the entire wizarding world finds out. It's not fair!"

Severus' face softened, "I understand."

Ophelia rolled her eyes, "How do you understand? Were you bullied your whole fricken life because everyone thought your mother was a whore! Huh? Does that sound familiar to you?"

Resisting the urge to immediately wash her mouth out with soap, Severus tried to remain calm, "No, Ophelia, I never experienced that." Before Ophelia could respond, he added, "However, I was bullied and I understand how challenging that can make your life."

Ophelia snorted, "Challenging. Right. More like a living Hell!"

"What did I tell you about vulgar language?" Severus demanded as he leaned forward in his seat.

Immediately, Ophelia clenched her mouth shut - eyes wide.

Taking her silence as an answer, Severus rose an eyebrow at her, "I highly dislike repeating myself, Ophelia Elizabeth. When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer it."

Growing annoyed, Ophelia looked away from him and held in her huff. "I'd get in trouble."

"Be specific," Severus snapped.

Giving him a glare, Ophelia snapped, "Am I always going to be in trouble with you?"

Feeling tired, Severus let out a small sigh, "You should know by now that I am strict. Behave yourself and you won't be in trouble. Now, stop changing the subject and answer my question."

Realizing that the only way he would drop the subject was if she answered him, she grumbled, "I'd get my mouth washed out. . ."

Severus nodded, "We just finished that conversation and no sooner did we finish talking about it, you used three vulgar words."

"What?! I only said two!" Ophelia fidgeted in anger. "If you are going to yell at me you should get your facts straight."

Taking hold of her chin, Severus leaned forward and looked in her eyes, "Your attitude is atrocious, young lady." Leaving go of her chin, he said, "You said three vulgar words. Just because you use a slang word in place of the actual foul word does not mean the vulgarity of the word is gone. Am I understood?"

Ophelia frowned and furrowed her brow, "No. I don't understand. Does that mean you don't like crap, fricken, freaking, or even heck?"

Severus' frown deepened, "Correct, I do not like those words."

_He is ridiculous._ "Seriously?!"

Severus nodded, "You should always be able to come up with a better word choice."

Rolling her eyes, Ophelia gave up trying to argue about words. "Fine. I'm _so_ sorry." She definitely was not sorry. "So what now? You gonna wash my mouth out? I'm tired of arguing with you."

Rubbing his forehead, Severus shook his head, "Not this time. I believe that lecture was sufficient for your first offense. Next time you use a vulgar or offensive word though I will wash your mouth out faster than you can recognize what word you used. Am I clear?"

She gave a small nod and mumbled, "Crystal."

Leaning back, Severus watched her face intently as he considered what they should discuss next: there is still rules, consequences, and expectancies.

Feeling his eyes on him, Ophelia glanced up at him and sighed, "Are you sure you want this? I don't want to be a burden."

Frowning, Severus shook his head, "What will it take for you to believe that I want to grow our relationship?"

Standing from her seat, she sighed tiredly and gently shook her head, "When you prove it." With that, she turned and headed for the door.

Severus frowned and stood, "Ophelia, please."

Pausing, she turned back around to look at him, "What?"

Making his way over to her, he stopped in front of her and said, "Come back to the seat." _I could easily just force her._ Even though he thought it, Severus wanted her to go willingly.

Leaving out a small sigh, she stared at him for a few moments before slowly returning to her seat. "I'm sorry. It just feels like I'm always going to screw up."

Severus kept himself from commenting on her word choice. _Maybe I really am too uptight about wordings._ Severus sat back down in his seat across from her, "I know that it feels that way right now but it's because we are learning and you still don't know everything about what I expect of you or the consequences. That is what I want to discuss so you at least know what to avoid doing." Giving her a stern look, he added, "Testing your boundaries is not helping your situation though."

Ophelia sighed, "I didn't actually _mean_ to test the boundaries. . . " Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Am I in trouble for that?"

_Honestly I'm tired of yelling at you and I wish I could just let it go. However, if I let it go, you will surely do it again. _Giving her a small nod, he said, "Yes. If I let your actions go without consequence, how will you learn?"

Instead of arguing, she asked in a quiet voice, "Can you just do it now and get it over with?"

Severus nodded, "If that is what you would prefer. I was just going to punish you before walking you to your first class."

Ophelia sighed, "Do we even have time for this conversation right now?"

Looking at the clock, Severus wordlessly sent out a patronus to the Headmaster.

Seeing the doe, Ophelia smiled, "Gradmother's patronus is an owl. I can't wait to see what mine is."

Severus offered her a tiny smile. "I just sent my patronus to Headmaster Dumbledore," he ignored the sudden look of hatred that flashed across Ophelia's features, "telling him that you will be spending all morning with me and to cancel all of my morning classes."

"What about my other classes?" _I'm already on the bad side to most of my professors, the last thing I need is to miss their classes._

"I will take care of them," he assured her.

Ophelia nodded. Her heart felt as if it were racing and she suddenly just wanted the punishment over with. "Can we just get it over with? I hate the wait. . ."

Severus nodded, stood from his seat and pushed it further back. Once his seat was positioned, he sat back down and patted his lap, "Please come lay yourself over my lap."

Her heart continued to race as she did as he instructed her. Reaching down, she held on to his leg and prepared herself for the punishment. When she felt her skirt being folded up on her back, she tightened her grip on his leg and tried to keep herself calm.

Severus took a deep breath before aiming and landing the first smack. "Why are you being punished?"

With her eyes clenched shut and her death grip around his leg, she answered him, "Because I tested the boundaries."

He quickly landed three smacks in a row and asked, "What else have you done wrong?"

Wiggling, Ophelia could already feel warm tears appear in the corners of her eyes. The spanking wasn't that painful but the guilt felt horrendous. "I. . . I swore and had an attitude."

Severus nodded, "Good. Four down, seven to go."

Crying out, Ophelia shook her head and fought to get up, "Why seven more?"

Severus forced her to still, "How old are you?"

Groaning, she muttered, "Eleven."

With that, Severus rose his knee and aimed the last smacks on her sensitive spots. He finished the punishment as fast as he could then replaced her skirt and helped her off his lap. Once she was standing in front of him, Severus gently wiped away the stray tears on her cheeks and pulled her closer, hearing her whispered apologies. "I forgive you for everything."

Sniffling, she nodded, "I-I don't know why I'm so angry inside."

Severus nodded. He could tell her emotions were starting to explode. Making a quick decision, he did something very unlike himself and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, Ophelia. I know why your emotions are explosive." He started to gently rub circles on her back, "This is a lot for you to take in, as it is for me too."

Leaning into him, Ophelia closed her eyes and rested her head on his stomach. She stayed silent, simply taking in the amazing feeling of having a father - especially having a father that would hold her.

After a few minutes of silence, Ophelia pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Alright. Let's talk about the rules, expectancies, and consequences." She didn't want to seem like too big of a baby.

Nodding, Severus watched as she gingerly sat on the kitchen seat, "I will start with expectancies. I expect you to follow the rules, be respectful, work hard in school, and to try to always do the right thing, even if it is the hard thing."

Ophelia nodded, "I can do that but I can't promise that I won't mess up once in a while."

Severus smirked softly, "You are a child. I expect you to make mistakes. However, keep in mind that if you make a mistake then there will be a consequence. On that note we will move on to the topic of consequences. As you already know I believe in corporal punishment - I will not hesitate to spank you when I believe you need it. You also know what the consequence for swearing is. On other occasions you may be grounded, put on lock down, given extra chores, or lose something. Do you have any questions?"

"What's a lock down?"

"Being on lock down is like being grounded except that it's stricter and has more rules. With a lock down you will not be allowed to eat at the Slytherin table and you will spend all your free-time doing chores. With a grounding there may be times where you will be alone but with a lock-down you will always be with me or another adult. With both a grounding and lock-down you will not be allowed to stay in the Slytherin common room - you would be staying here."

"Where would I stay here?" Ophelia questioned as she eyed the couch.

"I am going to turn my guest room into your bedroom," Severus answered her. Seeing her immediate smile, he knew he made the right decision. "If there is time after we are finished talking and lunch you may help me turn the guest room into your room."

A huge, excited smile grew across her face, "In that case let's get this conversation over with."

Smirking, Severus did as she said, "The rules I expect you to follow are the same as the expectancies I have of you. On top of the expectancies, you also have to follow the school rules and the House rules."

Ophelia nodded her head quickly to show that she understood, "Can we make my room now?"

Severus couldn't help but smile as he stood and picked his chair up, "Bring your chair into the kitchen. Then we can go design your room."

Ophelia quickly followed him into the kitchen then continued to follow him to a room down the small hallway.

He pointed to the door across from her room, "That is my bedroom and the door next to it is the loo." With that, he entered the guest room, "What color would you like your bedroom to be?"

She looked around the normal sized room with a smile, "Light blue, please."

With a nod, Severus flicked his wand and changed the wall paint to light blue. Then, he pointed at the bed and changed the sheets and blankets to white and light blue. With that done, he changed all the furniture from a dark brown to white.

"How is that?" Severus asked.

Ophelia smiled and hopped on the bed to test it out, "This is perfect. Thank you!"

Severus nodded, "You are welcome to stay here even if you are not grounded or on lock-down."

Ophelia's smile got even bigger at that, "Thanks, Severus!"

He couldn't help but smile at her excitement, "Anytime, Ophelia." Looking at the clock he noticed that it is lunch time. "Alright, we need to get to lunch. Do you have your books?"

Ophelia gave a small shake of her head, "I'll leave lunch early to go get them."

Severus nodded but gave her a stern look, "Do not be late for your classes."

"Yes, sir."

With that, they made their way to the Great Hall. Ophelia sat at the end of the Slytherin table and Severus went to the Head table.

She sighed sadly as she realized Harry wouldn't be at lunch, again. Slouching in her seat, she grabbed a ham and cheese grilled sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup. She stayed silent as she ate her lunch, feeling lonely but crowded at the same time.

Severus watched her eat from the Head table and let out a small sigh. He could see all the other snakes giving her nasty looks - luckily she didn't seem to notice those looks yet.

"Why is Ophelia so sad?" Filius asked him as he took a sip of his red wine.

"I think she is just lonely. The only peers I have seen her hang out with is Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. Miss Granger is a Gryffindor and Mr. Potter is in the Infirmary," Severus answered him.

Minerva couldn't help but feel as if Severus has a challenge in front of him when it comes to raising Ophelia - she has the biggest attitude. "How did she take the news?"

Severus sighed and looked back down at his new-found daughter, "Not so well."

"Well if Albus could keep his big mouth shut, you wouldn't have had this problem," Filius muttered to him.

Minerva frowned, "Albus did what he thought he needed to do."

Severus rolled his eyes and looked at Filius - he too thought what she said was bullshit. "He could have waited."

"Why did you tell him in the first place?" Filius asked Severus.

Severus looked down the table to the Headmaster, whom was in a deep conversation with Binns. "I want to create a relationship with my daughter. I figured if I did not tell him that she is my daughter, my spending time with her and taking her to my private rooms would be considered inappropriate."

Understanding dawned over Filius' face, "Good point." Looking down at the black-haired girl, he frowned as he watched a snake throw a cracker at her. "Your snakes are being nasty to your snakelet."

Frowning, Severus looked down just in time to see Ophelia speaking to the other snake, her face red with anger. Standing, he started down to break up the feud.

"How old are you?! Don't throw food at people, that's stupid," Ophelia snapped at him.

The girl smirked at her, "Or what? You'll get your daddy?" This time instead of throwing a cracker at her, she picked up her bowl of tomato soup and splashed the first-year with it. Seeing Ophelia's robe drenched in the tomato soup, she smirked and added, "What makes you so special to have Professor Snape as your father? Nothing. You don't deserve him. You deserve nothing. You're just an orphan and your mother was a dirty skank."

Ophelia tried to let everything go without consequence but talking about her mother was the last straw, "Why do you even care? Don't you have something better to do than worry about my life?"

Throwing more crackers at her, the girl growled out, "He is our Head of House! He's not supposed to have a brat!"

Grabbing her own bowl, Ophelia went to throw it at her but when she went to do so, her bowl was mysteriously empty. Angry, she reached for something else to throw at the girl but she stopped when she saw her eyes wide in fear.

"Ophelia Elizabeth put that bowl down, _now._" Severus snapped dangerously as he got closer to the two. Narrowing his eyes at the other snake, he growled, "Miss Bulstrode! You are in an enormous amount of trouble! Go to my office, _now!_" As she stood and hurried past him, Severus threw a stinging hex to her bottom. Turning back to Ophelia, he flicked his wand to clean her of the tomato soup. "What happened?"

Infuriated that he yelled her name in the Great Hall, Ophelia crossed her arms and muttered, "Why do you care?"

Severus sighed and closed his eyes to take a deep, calming breath, "Come, let's go into the corridor."

Rolling her eyes, she stood and practically stomped out of the Great Hall. Once in the corridor and alone with her new father, she immediately regretted her actions.

Taking hold of her chin, Severus gave her a stern look, "Do you realize you just stomped your feet like a child?"

Grinding her teeth, she muttered, "I am a child."

Severus sighed and dropped the topic, "What happened in there?"

Huffing, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "She's insane! She threw a cracker at me for no reason and then I told her to act her age and she threw the soup on me! Then she said that I didn't deserve you as a f-father and that I only deserve to be an orphan because my mother was a. . ." Giving him an unsure look, she muttered, "Will I get my mouth washed out if I tell you what she called my mum?"

Severus shook his head, "No. Please tell me everything."

With a small nod, she continued, "She called mum a dirty skank."

Severus closed his eyes to hide his anger, "I will deal with it." Opening his eyes, he leveled her with a serious look, "I believe Miss Bulstrode might be jealous of you. A lot of the snakes may be jealous of our new relationship and that is because I am supposed to be their guardian while at school but now I have a biological child as well. Do you understand?"

Ophelia slowly nodded, "I guess."

"Please, if another student bothers you about this, find an adult. Do not fight back - that just puts you on their level and you want to be the bigger, better person. Now, that does not mean that if someone is trying to physically harm you that you do nothing to protect yourself. If someone attacks you physically, I want you to fight back. Do you understand?"

Ophelia nodded, "So long as I wait for the other person to hit me first, it's okay."

Severus smirked, "Yes, only in self-defense." Checking her up and down one more time, Severus patted her shoulder and pointed to the Great Hall doors, "Please return to your lunch and eat. Like I said, if another student bothers you - tell an adult. Professor Flitwick is a good friend of mine and I am sure he would help you in the blink of an eye."

She nodded, "Yes, sir."

With that, Severus waited until she disappeared into the Great Hall before making his way to his office. The snakes will learn not to mess with his snakelet for he is a viper and his bite can be deadly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **

**Savoren.**


	5. The Comfort of a Friend

**Chapter Five:**

**The Comfort of a Friend**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Savoren.**

Towards the end of lunch Harry came in and sat beside Ophelia.

Seeing him, she pulled him into a hug, "I'm glad she let you out early, Harry."

Nodding in agreement, Harry muttered, "It's awful in there. I hate the infirmary."

"Yeah, I've always hated going to the doctors. Come on, Harry, we need to get outside before we are late."

"Harry! Ophelia! Can I walk with you to the flying lessons?" Hermione asked as she hurried to their side.

Harry and Ophelia agreed and together they hurried off.

Heading down the corridor to their flying lesson, Ophelia heard someone say behind them, "Oh look! It's mini Snape and Potter."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Just ignore him. He's vile."

Not being one to ignore anybody when taunted, Ophelia turned to glare at the redhead. "What do you want Weasley?" This boy is starting to get on her last nerve; he has constantly been throwing her nasty looks since the first day!

Ron glared right back, "I would never have guessed the heartless bat would have a child. Who could ever love that man enough to lay down with him?" Ron snickered and playfully elbowed Seamus in the side.

Ophelia rolled her eyes, it's not like she hasn't heard that one already today. "Is there anything else you need? If not, we are going to continue on our way - you're wasting our time."

Glaring daggers at her, Ron turned to Hermione and snapped in a disgusted tone, "I don't understand why you are hanging out with the slimy snakes, Hermione. We are lions! Lions eat snakes."

Clenching her fists, Ophelia felt disgusted with his arrogance. "Shove it where the sun doesn't shine, Weasley."

Ron smirked, "Are you going to make me?"

Ophelia smirked and took a daring step toward him, "I can shove it there for you."

Knowing Ophelia enough to know she was not joking, Harry took hold of her arm and held her back. "Let's not do this again, Ophelia. He's not worth it."

Ron winked at her, "Yeah, Snape. I'm not worth it."

Stepping in front of her angry friend, Hermione glared at Ron. "Leave her alone, Ron. Not all Slytherins are like Malfoy." She prayed Ophelia wouldn't hit her fellow house-mate; she has already gotten in enough fights so far this year.

Ron gave her a wicked glare. "A snake is a snake, Hermione! They are all the same! Even the wizarding world's supposed savior is a bloody snake - we are fuckin' screwed. He will probably join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in a heart beat."

Harry sucked in an angry breath. _Stay calm. Let his words go in one ear and out the other. _

Hermione rolled her eyes at her housemate, "You're pathetic. I don't know who you think you are. You're not better than everyone, you're just a sore excuse for a human being."

Giving them all another glare, Ron flipped them off and grabbed Seamus' arm, dragging his friend away and muttering foul words under his breath.

Hermione gave a proud smile as she looked at the retreating redhead. Looking to her friends, she added, "Just ignore him - he's narrow-minded."

"Thanks, Hermione," Ophelia smiled and gave her a high-five. "I really didn't want to have to teach him a lesson but I would have if he hadn't left us alone. I don't care if I get in more trouble - no one messes with my friends."

Harry cringed as he thought about her father, "You would have gotten in a lot of trouble. You need to be careful with your anger, Ophelia."

Ophelia rolled her eyes and continued down the corridor.

Exiting the castle, Hermione led the way to where their flying lesson was. "Not only would you be in trouble with your father but you would probably be expelled. To me, that's worse."

"Fine! I understand." Coming upon the lesson, they quickly went and stood by brooms.

Madam Hooch leveled them with a firm frown, "You are tardy. Five points each from both of your Houses."

Ophelia held in her huff and stared down at the school broom.

Hermione bit her lip, immediately feeling guilty for making her House lose points.

"Please raise your hands if you already know how to fly a broom," Madam Hooch commanded from the front of the class.

Ophelia quickly raised her hand and looked around. Not many others already knew how to fly. She couldn't help but smirk a little as she realized that she finally knew something that Hermione didn't.

"Of course, mini-Snape _would_ already know how to fly. It probably comes natural since she's half bat." A girl snickered three brooms down.

Ophelia threw her a nasty glare but before she could respond, Madam Hooch reprimanded the girl and took away points.

_I'm getting real tired of everyone making comments like that! Just because my biological father is Professor Snape doesn't mean I'm a bat or anything screwed up like that!_

The rest of practice went smoothly until Neville fell off his broom. As soon as Madam Hooch ran off into the castle with Neville, Malfoy picked up Neville's remembrall.

Pulling together his courage, Harry stepped forward and gave Malfoy a glare. "That's not yours."

"It is now," Draco snapped back, a sickening smirk played at his lips.

"Give it to me, Malfoy!" Harry yelled at him and took a step forward.

Draco's eyes flashed dangerously and he got on his broom and began flying up, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Before Ophelia could stop Harry he was already in the sky going after Malfoy. Suddenly she felt herself being shoved from behind. Spinning, she glared at Millicent. "Don't touch me! Didn't you learn anything?"

Millicent snarled and took another step toward Ophelia. "I _will_ get revenge on you! You're father can't protect you all the time. Just when you think you're safe, I'll strike."

Ophelia rose a single eyebrow at her. "Go for it. We'll see who strikes harder."

Before Millicent could respond, Professor Snape ran out into the sunlight, "Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Potter! Get your backsides on the ground, IMMEDIATELY!"

Ophelia flinched at her new father's tone and tried to blend in with the crowd of first years.

The two boys quickly flew to the ground and kept their eyes locked on their trainers.

Snatching out, he took hold of their ears and then headed for the castle, "Keep your feet on the ground!"

Once he was gone, Ophelia let out a small breath and stepped out from where she had hidden behind Hermione.

Hermione looked at her with a deep cringe. "He's going to be in a lot of trouble, isn't he?"

Ophelia silently nodded her head. "A lot."

* * *

Later that day, Harry found Hermione and Ophelia in the library.

Seeing her best friend, Ophelia jumped up and ran over to him. "What happened? Are you okay? Do you have detention for the rest of the year?"

Harry shook his head and followed her back to the table.

Seeing him lower himself on the chair and wiggle to find a comfortable spot, Ophelia's eyes went wide. "He didn't!"

Harry blushed deeply, "I'm fine. Please stop being so loud. . . "

Ophelia immediately lowered her voice, "I'm sorry. How many?"

Harry's blush only went brighter. "Just five. . ."

"That's lucky," Ophelia commented.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "It definitely could have been worse."

Harry sighed, "He went light because I freaked out."

"I was wondering why you were gone for so long."

Looking at Ophelia, he admitted, "We talked before, ya know. He explained the difference between abuse and corporal punishment and he said he was going to go light for my first-time offense."

Ophelia nodded in understanding. _I wish he would have went light with my first time being spanked by him. . . _

Changing the subject, Harry looked at their open books. "What are you looking for?"

"After our flying lessons I ran into Hagrid. I asked if he knew if three-headed dogs existed and while he was talking he said the name 'Nicolas Flamel' and then freaked out saying that he said too much," Hermione explained as she flipped through the book.

Ophelia nodded, "She then came and found me and asked if I would help search for Flamel and find out who he is."

Pulling a book over to him, Harry flipped through it. "Any luck so far?"

Both girls shook their heads.

Looking over at the restricted section, Harry proposed an idea. "I bet we could find him in there."

"Excellent idea, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ophelia sighed, "Students aren't allowed in there."

"Only if we get caught," Harry pointed out with a sly smirk.

_For someone who has a sore backside he sure does jump back into the mischief fast._ "We will see."

With that said, they returned to flipping through the old books.

* * *

Severus gestured to the chair across from his, "Hello, Sally. What can I do for you today? I was not expecting to see you."

Looking around his personal living room. Sally sighed softly before finally looking him in the eyes. "I have to tell you something and then I need to tell my granddaughter."

Severus frowned, "What is wrong? Are you alright, Sally?"

"No, actually, I am not alright. Last year I was diagnosed with cancer. At my appointment yesterday the doctor said that I have roughly three months to live," Sally's voice was strong and firm, giving away the fact that she is not afraid of death.

"And Ophelia doesn't know about this?" Severus questioned.

Sally gave a small shake of her head, "I didn't want to tell her until I had to. I want to make sure that you are positive about wanting to be her father? If not I need to start making arrangements about where she will go when I am gone."

Severus gave a firm nod of his head. "I am positive that I want to be her father. Biologically she is my daughter and I want to create a family with her. It is going to take time and I do not expect her to see me as a father for quite a while but it will all happen eventually."

Sally smiled softly. "Thank you. I am glad that I do not have to worry about Ophelia. I fully believe that you are what she needs and you will be a good father to her."

"I will do my best, Sally."

"Tomorrow I am meeting with my lawyer to write my Will." With a deep, steadying breath, she asks, "Can you please get my granddaughter?"

Severus nods and calls for his favorite house-elf, "Twinkie!"

The elf popped into the room and bowed low, "What can Twinkie do for Master Snape?"

"Can you please find Ophelia and bring her here? Tell her that her grandmother needs to talk to her but make sure she knows that she is not in trouble," Severus explained.

"Yes, Master Snape, Twinkie will do that right away!" And with that the elf disappeared with a pop.

* * *

Nervously, Ophelia followed the house elf named Twinkie back to Severus' private rooms. She wracked her brain as she tried to figure out why her grandmother was even at Hogwarts. "Are you sure I'm not in trouble, Twinkie?"

"Master Snape told Twinkie that young madam is not in trouble," Twinkie explained. He continued to hold on to her hand and pull her down the corridor.

Sighing, she left the elf pull her along and in a short amount of time they entered the private rooms. Seeing her grandmother, she quickly ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Is everything alright, grandmother?"

Leading her granddaughter to the couch, she sat down and gently moved Ophelia's face so she was looking at her. "I was given some bad news, lovebug."

Ophelia pushed away the embarrassment that appeared after hearing her nickname. "What news? Are you okay?"

Sally took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Lovebug, I have been told that I have cancer and that I have roughly three months to live."

Pushing away from her grandmother, Ophelia shook her head. "What?! No. No, that doesn't make sense!"

Sally tried to stand but by the time she was on her feet, the door slammed shut behind her granddaughter. Sinking back on the couch, Sally let out a deep sigh.

Sitting down beside her, Severus gently squeezed her hand in comfort. "I think she is just in shock. Let's give her a little bit and then we can go find her. Do you need anything in the meantime?"

"Do you have a pain potion?" She watched as Severus immediately got up to get her the potion.

* * *

Ophelia could vaguely hear Harry chasing after her and calling her name. _Where did he even come from? _She kept running and pushed through the castle doors. The cool, night air hit her and she kept running.

Angry with the unfairness of life, she sprinted toward the foreboding forest. She could still hear Harry running after her, "Go away, Harry! I need to be alone!" Entering the forest, she came to a sudden stop and looked around herself. _I've never been in here before._

Hearing Harry come bursting through the tree line, Ophelia jumped and turned to look at him. "Please go back, Harry. I need some alone time."

Harry gave a firm shake of his head. "No. I will not leave you alone in this forest - we were told this forest is dangerous! Besides, you would never leave me alone if something were wrong with me. Can you please tell me what is wrong? Obviously it's something major if you ran out." Seeing her tears, Harry took hold of her arm and pulled her closer, "What happened?"

Sniffling, Ophelia moved further into the forest, "Do you think we will see a beautiful wild owl out here?"

Harry sighed softly and followed her, "Maybe. You didn't answer my question, Ophelia."

Hearing a twig snap, Ophelia spun around to look for whatever it was that made that sound. _Why did I come in here again? _"It's my gram."

"Is she okay?" Harry pressed. He too looked around them for any dangers. "Maybe we should turn around."

"She has three months to live," Ophelia whispered.

Before Harry could respond, she pointed into the shadows, "Did you see that?"

Harry stepped closer to her and held his wand out in front of them. "No."

They moved closer to where she pointed and then froze. There, right in front of them, is a dead unicorn and shadowed figure drinking the silver liquid.

Screaming, Ophelia stumbled backwards in fear, snapping a twig on her way.

The figure shot straight up and spun to look at them. He moved closer to them but just when he got too close a centaur came to their saving.

With the shadowed figure gone, the centaur turned and leveled the young humans with a stern look. "You shouldn't be in here. Come, I'll escort you out."

Harry and Ophelia held tight to each other and quickly followed the centaur out of the forest.

Exiting the forest they immediately come face-to-face with a highly concerned Hagrid.

"I thought I heard a scream comin' from in there! You really shouldn't go in there it's dangerous."

Feeling her heart race, she pleaded with the grounds keeper, "Please don't tell Severus! He will have my hide!"

Harry nodded in complete agreement, "Please, Hagrid! He'll have mine too! I really don't want to get in trouble with him. . . "

Leaving out an unsure sigh, Hagrid started to lead them toward the castle. He fought with his internal struggle on what the right thing to do is. Coming upon the castle doors, Hagrid leveled them with a serious look. "Oh all right, I won't tell anyone about your little escapade. However, I want ya to promise not to enter that forest again. Understood?"

Harry and Ophelia quickly nodded their heads in agreement. "After what we saw in there I doubt we will ever even think about going in there again!" Ophelia exclaimed as they opened the door and stepped inside.

"See to it that you don't. I trust that you can find your way back to your House?" At their nods, Hagrid returned to his hut for the night.

For the most part their trip to the Slytherin House was silent. Harry broke their silence as they came upon the portrait, "I'm always here for you, even if it's just to talk. Alright?" At her nod, they entered the portrait.

Once inside the common room they saw Professor Snape and Sally seated at a study table.

Ophelia held in her groan as they both came to stand in front of her. "Look, I'm sorry I stormed out. It was just a lot to take in."

Instead of replying, Sally pulled her into a tight hug. "Sh, lovebug. I understand."

Harry watched on with a soft smile playing at his lips.

Severus frowned, "Where had you gone?"

Harry looked anywhere but at his Head of House. After all, this man had already punished him once today. "We were just walking."

Severus' frown deepened, "You're lying."

Harry gave him a glare, "No, I'm not!"

Severus leveled him with a daring look. "We will discuss your lying later, Mr. Potter. You are a Slytherin, you should be able to lie better than you do."

Giving him a sheepish look, Harry downcast his eyes to the floor.

Severus sighs, "Seeing your look, I'm not sure if I want to know where you were."

Awkwardly, Harry looked around the common room. He could feel his anxiety start ro rise as he continues to feel the mans eyes burrowing into his head.

Just as he saw Harry move to escape him, Severus snatched out and took hold of his ear. "Oh no you don't! Where were you that you obviously weren't supposed to be?"

In the corner of his eyes, he watched as Ophelia and her grandmother took a seat by the fireplace. Doing his best to look sincere, he lied, "I was in the forest when I saw Ophelia walking down the path near Hagrid's hut. I went to see if she was okay."

Staring at him, Severus couldn't tell if the boy was lying or not. "And why, pray tell, were you in the _Forbidden_ Forest?"

Gulping, Harry looked away from his piercing eyes. "I thought I saw something. . ."

Severus took in a sharp breath. Squeezing the boy's ear harder, he snapped, "You saw something in the forest and decided to investigate?"

Hearing the anger in his Head's voice, Harry starts to question if he is doing the right thing. "Yes, sir."

Infuriated with the boy, he pulled him away from curious eyes and landed a single swat to his backside. "I want you to write a five foot essay on what you did and why it was dangerous! Am I understood, Mr. Potter?"

Not even feeling the swat anymore, Harry looked at his Head in confusion, "I'm not going to get another spanking?"

Severus sighed, _He's still too fragile to be rough on punishments. _He shook his head, "I believe that in this case an essay will get the job done. However, if I ever catch you in that forest again you'll be answering to my hand. Am I understood?"

Harry quickly nodded, "Yes, sir!"

Leading him out of the alcove, Severus left Harry and joined his daughter and Sally.

Harry awkwardly sat down and listened in on their conversation - just in case Ophelia needed him.

Severus could feel his daughter's anger radiating off of her.

Ophelia shook her head and tried to pull out of her gram's caring arms. "Wizards have pointless spells that will turn hair green but they can't cure cancer? Why aren't they on this? Why aren't they finding the cure?!"

Sally let out a small sigh, "They are, lovebug. They are working with a secret muggle corporation and together they have been searching for years. They have made breakthroughs but they haven't found the actual cure yet." She decided not to tell Ophelia about the potion that would give her a couple more months since she would only be an empty shell from the disease.

"That's what you get for working with muggles!" Ophelia snapped. She breathed heavily as her anger quickly returned full-force.

Sally's eyes flashed dangerously. "Ophelia Elizabeth! I raised you better than that!"

Hearing her grandmother's reprimand, Ophelia immediately felt her heart break into a million pieces. Tears filled her blue eyes and she quickly hid her face into her grandmother's chest. She wrapped her arms around her and let her tears fall.

Sally held her tight and gently rubbed circles on her back. "I know, lovebug, I know. We have to cherish each day. Honestly, I haven't been more happy that you have your father than I am now. I am glad that you will have him even when I am gone."

Pulling away, Ophelia sniffled and gave her grandmother a deep frown. "Stop talking like it's official! Miracles can happen. . ."

Giving her a loving smile, Sally placed a small kiss to her granddaughter's forehead. "I have lived my time and have accepted my fate. I have come to look at it like this: I have three months until I can see your mother - my daughter."

Leaving out a pent-up sob, Ophelia shook her head. "But you also only have three months until you never see me again!"

"Oh, lovebug!" Holding her tight, Sally reassured her, "I will see you ever single day. Just because I am going to be gone from Earth doesn't mean I will be gone from your heart." Giving her another kiss to her forehead, she then leaned back and gently wiped away her granddaughter's tears. "Now, let's wipe these tears. Be strong, my dear."

Shaking her head, Ophelia couldn't stop her tears from falling. "You can't ask me to be strong when, once again, I am going to lose a mother-figure."

Sally pulled her into a tighter embrace. "Lovebug, I know this is hard but you must have faith that everything happens for a reason."

Ophelia leaned her head against her grandmother and let another sob escape between her lips. "I wish I could do something! But no, I have to wait until I graduate and then I'll try to join that corporation! I'll find that cure, gram."

"It would do me proud if you did that - your mother too. Always remember, though, to follow your heart. If your heart says to be a writer instead, do it. If your heart says to be a professor, do it. Your mother and I will be proud when you are happy."

Sniffling, Ophelia tried to hide her face. "You are sounding like you've already given up. Why aren't you fighting?"

Leaving out a small sigh, Sally ran her fingers through Ophelia's black hair in a loving manner. "Lovebug, I have known about this for a year now."

Pulling back, Ophelia frowned deeply. "Then why didn't you do chemotherapy? Mum did that!"

Sally gave a small shake of her head, "I chose not to. Even with the medical advances due to magic, it's not a perfect fix-all. Besides, I am old and have lived my life."

Shaking her head, she could feel her tears starting again. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would have behaved better or. . . " She's stopped as her grandmother puts a finger agaisnt her lips.

Sally gave a shake of her head. "It would not have helped if you had known. My job is to keep you happy and I am only telling you now because I am becoming weaker and sicker. I am pumped full of potions or else I wouldn't be able to stand this long let alone talk so much without growing confused. I had told myself that I would tell you when I had to."

Shaking her head, Ophelia whispered, "I don't want you to go."

"I know but I have to. Your father will take good care of you on Earth and your mother and I will do what we can in the sky."

Ophelia shook her head harder this time. "Stop talking like you are already gone!"

Sally sighed softly. "I know this is hard but you need to accept it. I am moving to St. Mungos after I leave here. I need more care so they can give me my potions anytime."

Nodding to show that she understood, Ophelia hugged her grandmother tight. "Will I be able to come visit you?"

Sally nodded, "Yes, lovebug. You will be able to come visit me." Looking at her muggle-style watch, Sally let out a small sigh. "Speaking of St. Mungos, I will be late for my potions if I don't get moving."

Ophelia held her grandmother tighter when she heard that she needed to leave, "I love you grandmother."

Kissing the top of her head, Sally pried her arms off of her and started for the fireplace, "I love you too, lovebug. Behave for your father and I will see you soon." With that, she disappeared in green flames.

At seeing her grandmother disappear, tears immediately appeared in her eyes.

Stepping closer to his daughter, Severus attempted to comfort her only to be pushed away.

"I'm sorry but I, I need to be alone right now," With that, Ophelia quickly left the common room.

Jumping to his feet, Harry passed his professor, "Don't worry, I'll make sure she is okay." And with that, he ran after his best friend.

Severus sighed and looked around the empty common room, _Thank goodness none of the students were here for that. _With that, he placed a charm on the door that will alert him when his daughter is finally back and then he returns to his private rooms to grade papers.

* * *

Harry followed her to the Astronomy tower where they sat down to watch the stars. After a few moments of silence, Harry said in a gentle voice, "You don't have to talk to me but I have already proven today that I am not going to let you by yourself when you're upset."

Leaving out a sigh, Ophelia stared up at the stars and whispered so quietly Harry had a hard time hearing her. "My mum died of cancer and now my grandmother is dying of cancer. Will I die of cancer someday too?"

Moving closer to his best friend, Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "Don't let the fear of possibilities stop you from living your life, Ophelia."

Ophelia gave a small nod and leaned against her best friend. "Good point, Harry. It just hurts, ya know? I didn't realize that by getting a father-figure I'd have to lose my mother-figure." She closed her sore eyes, fully believing that her best friend will help her through this.

Harry held her close, silently vowing to do whatever he can to help her. "That's what best friends are for, Lia."

Hearing the odd new nickname, Ophelia glanced up at him with a small smile, "So I'm Lia now?"

Harry laughed, "I just wanted to try it out. If you don't like it I'll stop calling you it."

Feeling as if Harry's laugh is contagious, Ophelia laughed and shook her head. "It's odd."

Harry shrugged, "Alright, I won't do it again." _At least it put a smile on her face though!_

Leaning back, they stared up into the sky - both lost in their own thoughts.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Savoren.**


	6. Purple Hair

**Chapter Six:**

**Purple Hair**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Savoren.**

Filius frowned deeply as he looked around his classroom. It has been a half an hour and the trio _still_ have yet to show up for class. With a sigh, he started toward his office, "Turn to the chapter and complete the questions. I will be back soon."

Entering his office, he went over to the fireplace and knelt down. Sticking his head in the green flame, he called out into the office, "Severus!"

Hearing his name, Severus immediately came over and knelt in front of the floating head of Filius Flitwick. "Good afternoon, Filius. What can I do for you?" He frowned slightly, _Doesn't he have a class right now?_

"Do you have Ophelia, Hermione, and Harry?" Filius questioned.

Severus frowned, growing concerned. "No, why? Are they not in class?"

Filius shook his head, "No, they aren't here."

Severus sighed and stood, "I will find them and bring them to class. No worries, Filius."

* * *

Hearing footsteps coming their way, Ophelia looked up from the dusty book she was looking at. Seeing her father coming toward them, her eyes grew wide and she quickly looked for a clock. She gasped when she noticed how they late were to Charms.

Jumping to her feet, she quickly started gathering the books. "Guys, we need to get going. We are a half an hour late to Charms!"

Hearing that, Hermione's heart began to hammer away and she jumped to her feet. "I've never been late before!"

Severus came to a stop beside their book-covered table. "You are aware of the time, correct?"

Ophelia blushed deeply and continued to pick up the books. _Please don't be mad. . ._

Realizing that the kids were too busy trying to put their books away, he flicked his wand and watched as the books returned themselves to the shelves. "What are you researching?"

Ophelia, Hermione and Harry exchanged nervous looks.

Severus frowned at that. "What are you researching?"

Feeling his eyes burrow into her head, she dropped her eyes to stare at her shoes. "Nothing important." She quickly started toward the library doors, "We need to get to Charms."

Severus' frown deepened, "Young lady."

She halted, her cheeks turning pink. "Yes?"

Giving her a daring look, he started toward her. "When I ask you a question, I expect an answer."

She glanced at her friends, her blush deepening. She whispered, "Nicolas Flamel."

Furrowing his brow, Severus stared at her. "Why?"

Hermione jumped in to explain, "We just think he's an interesting man, Professor Snape."

Harry nodded in agreement, "May we go to class now? We are already late."

Severus gave them a disbelieving look but led them to the Charms classroom. Before Ophelia could enter the room, he held her back. Taking hold of her chin, he made her look into his eyes. "I don't appreciate being lied to, Ophelia Elizabeth. Why are you researching Nicolas Flamel?"

Ophelia forced herself not to groan. "Please. . . "

Severus gave a firm shake of his head. He kept his tone firm, "No. Tell me, _now_."

Dread filled her and she tried to look anywhere but at her father. She bit her lip and stayed silent; not wanting to make him mad but not wanting to throw her friends under the bus either.

Turning her to the side, Severus gave her a light smack in warning. "Now, Ophelia."

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him. She is stuck between a rock and a hard place. If she tells him then her friends will get in trouble but on the other hand he will not rest until he gets the truth.

Sensing that she was not going to budge, Severus gave her a disappointed look. "Come to our quarters after supper."

She nodded quickly and tried to enter the classroom only to be stopped again.

Holding on to her shoulder, Severus gave her a serious look. "I expect better of you, Ophelia Elizabeth."

Just like a switch being flipped, her heart filled with guilt. She dropped her eyes and gave a small nod of her head, "Yes sir."

Satisfied with her reaction, Severus opened the door for her and whispered, "Behave yourself. I will see you after supper." He watched her enter the classroom and then turned and headed back to his office. _A little guilt never hurt anyone._

* * *

Taking her seat beside Harry, she quickly pulled out her Charms textbook - trying to distract herself from the guilty sick feeling in her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered as he flipped to the page written on the chalkboard.

She nodded, "He's being really pushy about Flamel. I don't know what to say to him. I don't want you two to get into trouble."

"Don't worry about us, Ophelia. We will be fine. Don't make him madder by beating around the bush," Hermione whispered from beside Harry. "Besides, maybe he will be able to tell us what we want to know."

"I want the three of you to stay after class," Filius snapped irritably from the front of the classroom. "You were late coming in and then you have the audacity to talk during class. I will _not_ be disrespected in such a way."

Ophelia held in her groan. _Today sucks._

After class the three students stood in front of their professor's desk, their heads lowered in shame.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Filius asked, eying them all with disappointed looks.

Hermione bit her lip. "We shouldn't have talked during class or been late."

"Why were you late?" Filius pressed.

"We were busy researching in the library," Harry answered.

Filius looked at Ophelia. Her guilt was obvious on her face. "What's going on, Ophelia?"

She bit her lip and dropped her eyes. "Nothin'."

Filius sighed and shook his head at the three. "Ten points from each house. Ophelia, please stay behind."

Ophelia let out a sigh and watched as her friends left the classroom. She kept her eyes down, "I'm sorry, Professor Flitwick."

"You may call me Uncle Filius, dear." He gave her an encouraging smile as she looked up at him in surprise. "Now, what is going on? Are you okay?"

Her heart pounded nervously, "I have to go to Severus after supper."

"Because you were late to my class?" Filius asked.

She shook her head, "I can't tell you and I can't tell him!"

Filius frowned in confusion, "What can't you tell us, Ophelia?"

She let out a deep sigh and started to explain, "He wants to know what we were researching. I told him we are researching Nicolas Flamel" she immediately noticed the surprised look on his face. "He wants to know why we are researching him but I can't tell him!"

"I would like to know that too, dear. Why would you be researching him? Have you gone somewhere you weren't supposed to go?" Seeing her face turn even guiltier, he sighed softly. "Just tell me, Ophelia."

She shook her head, "I can't! Hermione and Harry will get in trouble and I don't want that to happen!"

"What if we pretend they weren't with you? Will you tell me then?" Filius questioned.

She took a moment to think about it first before nodding her head. "I guess."

Filius gave her an encouraging smile, "Then please explain."

Taking a deep breath she explained about the day that she discovered Fluffy.

Filius closed his eyes to hide his frustration. "You realize how dangerous that was?"

Ophelia nodded, "Yes, sir. But I didn't know there would be a three-headed dog in the room!"

"You need to tell your father, Ophelia."

She sighed, "Why? He will just be mad. . ."

Filius patted her back and walked with her out of the classroom. They headed toward the Great Hall for supper. "He needs to know, Ophelia. Also, maybe your father will give you the answers you are looking for."

Hearing that, she quickly looked at him. "Can't you tell me?"

He shook his head. "No. You are not my daughter and I do not want to tell you something that your father doesn't want you to know."

She forced herself not to roll her eyes. "Alright."

Entering the Great Hall, he led her to the seat beside Harry and then went to the Head Table.

Ophelia sighed as she watched her "Uncle Filius" go up to the Head Table. She could feel her father's eyes on her and she tried her best to ignore them.

"Are you okay? What did he want?" Harry asked as he pushed a plate toward her.

Biting her lip, she stared at him trying to figure out how he would react to what she will say even before she says it. "I had to tell him about our adventure with Fluffy. . ."

Harry gave a small, slow nod of his head. "Was he upset?"

Nodding softly, she answered his question. "A little. He was just upset because it was dangerous. He told me that I have to tell Severus."

Harry flinched at the idea. Hermione may be fine with her telling Snape but the idea scares him. "Do you think he will be mad?"

She could tell the idea scared him. It scares her too. Deep down she already knows her backside will be on the line. "Don't worry, I'm going to take all of the blame. I'm going to tell him that I discovered it and told the two of you."

Harry let out a sigh of relief that he didn't realize he was holding in. "Are you sure?"

She laughed softly and nodded her head. "I'm positive. I couldn't throw the two of you under the bus - especially _his_ bus." Just then a letter popped in front of her. She immediately recognized the hand writing and groaned.

Looking at the note, Harry cringed. "What do you think he wants?"

"Besides crushing my soul and happiness?" She mumbled as she slowly opened the letter.

Harry choked down a laugh and waited for her to read the letter. When he noticed her look up, he pressed for answers. "What's it say?"

Relieved that it wasn't a note saying that her ass is grass, she poured herself a cup of pumpkin juice. "Just that he has to go to the Headmaster's office after supper. I am still supposed to go to our quarters and he gave me the password to get inside."

Harry's eyes flashed mischievously. "You know how much fun we could have with that information?"

Ophelia rolled her eyes. "Do you want to lose the ability to sit for the rest of your life?"

Harry flinched at the thought and quickly shook his head. "Definitely not. You're right, bad idea."

Smirking, she nodded in agreement. Seeing movement from the front of the Great Hall, she looked up and watched as the Headmaster left. She immediately noticed that Severus continued to sit and finish his meal. Just as she was about to look away, her eyes caught his.

He gave her a firm look and pointed to his own plate of food.

Immediately knowing what he was meaning, she slowly returned to her food to finish her plate.

Toward the end of supper she watched Severus stand and leave.

"Hey mini Snape. Always do what daddy says? Are you not old enough to know to eat by yourself?" Millicent whispered in her ear before taking the empty seat beside her.

Ophelia glared at her. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to remind you that I will be getting revenge on you. Just when you think you're safe - BAM! I'll get you good." She tapped Ophelia's nose as if she were a dog.

Harry gasped in shock.

Millicent smirked and stood to leave.

Confused, Ophelia looked at Harry. "What? What's wrong?"

"Your hair. . . " He muttered. His eyes were wide and he felt as if he couldn't stop staring at her.

Panicking, she took a strand of her hair and looked at it: Purple. She has purple hair now? She smirked and looked at Millicent's retreating back. "You think purple is going to bother me?" She smirked, "I look kick-ass in purple. I think maybe I will keep it." Standing she walked to Millicent, who is now glaring daggers at her. "You on the other hand look awful in snot color." Her smirk grew as she flicked her wand at her bully.

Satisfied with her abilities as a hair stylist, Ophelia winked at Harry (who is currently dying of laughter) and left the Great Hall.

* * *

After supper Severus quickly made his way to the Headmaster's office. _He better do this fast, Ophelia will be going to our rooms soon._

"You needed to see me, Headmaster?" Severus asked as she took the seat in front of the mahogany desk.

Steeping his fingers, Albus peered at the man before him. His eyes twinkled as he tried to add up the consequence for asking Severus such a question. "What I am about to ask you I need you to thoroughly think through, do not just immediately answer."

Severus felt himself grow impatient, "Just ask the question already, Headmaster. Ophelia will be getting to our rooms in ten minutes."

Albus smiled. "So the two of you are succeeding in becoming a family?"

Severus sighed softly. "We are getting there. Being a family takes time - we haven't known about this too long." Realizing that the Headmaster has changed subjects, Severus forced himself not to growl. "Why did you ask me to come here, Headmaster?"

Albus steadied himself for Severus' reaction. "I have been trying to find a steady, safe guardian for Harry. Every person that I come across, I'm not happy with how I feel Harry would fit."

"And you feel as if I would be the perfect fit?" Seeing Albus' eyes twinkle more, Severus sighed softly and ran a hand over his face. "I'm not sure. I will have to think about this. After all, I just found out that I have a daughter - I need to create a steady, safe relationship with her. How do you think she would feel if I randomly took in another child before establishing our family?"

Giving him a reassuring smile, Albus answered his question. "Ophelia and Harry are best friends. Honestly, I believe that Ophelia would be very pleased about having a brother - especially if it's her best friend."

"I don't want her to feel as if she is being replaced or pushed away," Severus explained.

Albus nodded, "Think about it. You could even ask her how she would feel about it."

Standing, Severus gave a firm nod of his head. "I will give you an answer by Christmas. Have a good day, Headmaster." With that, he returned to his rooms to meet with Ophelia.

When he entered his quarters, instead of seeing his black-haired little girl, he saw a bright purple-haired girl sitting cross-legged on the couch. He felt as if his heart skipped a couple beats and he had to look at her twice. "What the blood- what did you do to your hair?!" Severus moved to stand in front of her. He felt as if his eyes were never going to return to their original size. _My daughter has purple hair. . . WHAT?!_

Ophelia smiled and bounced a little on the couch. "Don't you like it, _dad_?" Her tone was playful and her smile grew. She could tell that he hated the hair color and that just made her even happier.

Knowing what she was doing, Severus crossed his arms and leveled her with a daring look. "When did you do to it? It will not be staying."

She made a fake look of disappointment, "You truly hate it? I think I look pretty good. . ."

Severus was _not_ enjoying her amusement. "My daughter will _not_ have purple hair. Why would you even ruin your black hair like that? I'm changing it back."

She couldn't help but smile, _he likes my normal hair! _"Just so you know, I didn't do this."

Immediately Severus' eyes grew dangerous. "Who?"

Taken back by his tone, she looked at him with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Who did this to you?! I am _not_ playing around, Ophelia. Who?" Severus snapped.

"Jeez, Severus, calm down. It can be changed back with the flick of a wand."

Severus gave her an irritated look. "Do you know what can be changed with the flick of a hand?"

She dropped her eyes and slouched, "Sorry," she mumbled.

"You still haven't told me who did this to you?" Severus reminded her.

She sighed, no longer having fun. "Millicent. But don't worry, I got her back."

Severus gave her a frown, "Do not put yourself on her level, Ophelia." With that, he flicked his wand turning her hair back to black. He let out a sigh of relief. "Much better. Do me a favor, don't ever dye your hair."

Ophelia smiled and nodded her head, "Okay. Thanks for fixing my hair."

Severus nodded, "That's what I'm here for. Has she been giving you a lot of problems?"

Not wanting to be a tattle tale, she sighed softly and slouched on the couch.

"Ophelia, just tell me," Severus pushed.

She huffed. "She's just a bully, I can deal with her."

"You shouldn't have to deal with her though, Ophelia. I was bullied when I was your age."

Ophelia looked up at that, "Really?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, really. I am not going to allow the same thing to happen to you."

Her heart fluttered. _It's nice to have a father that's willing to fight my fights._ "Thanks, Severus."

Taking a seat beside her, Severus decided now was as good as any time to say what he wanted. "I think we need to spend more time together."

She tried not to smile but failed. "Like bond?" _I've always wanted a father and it looks like he is willing to play the part._

Severus nodded, "Yes, bond. Are you willing to try?"

She smiled brightly, "Of course!"

Severus forced himself not to leave out his sigh of relief. He was absolutely positive that he wanted this to work out. He has quickly realized that he has parental feelings toward the child and the only way to make him happy is to accept his role as her father.

Just like that, her emotions flipped upside down. She sighed and slouched further in the couch. "Can we talk about last night?"

_Progress. She wants my help. I can do this. I can be that father._ With courage he nodded his head. "Of course."

"It hurts," She whispered.

Severus gave a quick nod. "I know, Ophelia."

She forced her tears to not appear. "It's like I'm losing my mother, again."

He felt as if his heart was stabbed. He kept this emotion off his face and he nodded, "I'm sorry, Ophelia. I'm. . . I'm always here if you need me."

She nodded, "I think I know that now." She gave him a smile, flopped back into the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table.

Severus smirked, "Sure, just make yourself right at home."

She forced herself not to laugh and looked at him with a straight face. "I am."

Pushing her feet off the coffee table, he gave her a daring look and then asked, "So, are you going to tell me why you are researching Nicolas Flamel?"

Her smile immediately disappeared from her face.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked this chapter :)**

**Savoren.**


	7. The Last Straw

**Chapter Seven:**

**The Last Straw**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it.**

**Savoren.**

**Warning this chapter contains heart-wrenching fluff and OOC (more than normal when it comes to Sev's feelings)**

Severus stared at her as he digested what she had just told him. A furious fire started in the pit of his stomach as he thought about what could have happened to her if she hadn't gotten out of that room in time. _I just got her._

He took a deep breath in an attempt to cool his anger. "You put your life in danger, Ophelia Elizabeth."

She couldn't help but flinch at his tone. "I know and I'm really, _really_ sorry."

Severus shook his head. "Sorry isn't good enough this time, Ophelia."

Dropping her eyes, she felt her heart clench in shame.

"I want you to tell me _exactly_ what you think would have happened if you hadn't gotten out of that room," Severus' tone was insanely serious and only made her guilt worsen.

She fidgeted on the couch and looked anywhere but at her father. _Why do I care that he is upset?_ She ignored the small voice that answered her question, _because he is your father._ "Something bad could have happened."

Severus shook his head. "No. Be specific."

Playing with the hem of her shirt, she felt her mouth go dry. "Fluffy could have eaten me. . ."

Severus nodded, "You could have died. You have to think things through before you do them. The third floor corridor is off limits for a reason, Ophelia Elizabeth!"

She flinched at his yell. "I'm sorry!"

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't think you are." Opening his eyes, he pointed to the corner beside the bookcase. "I want you to go stand in that corner until I can calm down. Then, you will come bend yourself over my knee and accept your punishment."

Immediately her throat felt like a dessert. She looked from her father to the corner and back again. "B-but it was like days ago! I can't believe you want to punish me for something that happened _days_ ago! I can't go back and fix it."

"Testing me is not what you want right now," Severus warned her.

Seeing his raised eyebrow, she sighed. "But-" she immediately closed her mouth at his furious look.

"No, Ophelia Elizabeth! Anything could have happened in that corridor and no one would have been there to protect you. How do you think your grandmother or I would feel if you got hurt?" Severus felt himself begin to shake in fury. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Go to the corner, _now_."

She dropped her eyes. Her guilt grew and she forced herself to not cry from the shame she was feeling. _It wasn't my fault._ Even thinking this though, she knew she couldn't tattle on her friends. "I'm really sorry."

Every second she didn't do what he said, Severus felt himself growing angrier and angrier. He pointed to the corner and closed his eyes to breathe.

Seeing this, she dropped her head and moved to the corner.

Once she was in the corner, she touched her nose against the wall and sniffled. Hot tears stung her eyes and she tried to keep her shoulders from shaking.

_I'm never going to talk to Hermione again! This is all her fault! _She felt a couple tears escape between her tightly clenched eyes. Her face felt as if it were on fire and her heart felt as if it were never going to be happy again. _I really upset him. I obviously have a place in his heart if he is this upset over something that happened days ago and ended perfectly fine. It makes me feel good that he cares so much but now I feel like complete crap._

She laid her head against the wall and allowed her tears to fall without even an attempt at stopping them.

Hearing her crying, Severus opened his eyes and looked to her turned back. He sighed softly as he watched her shoulders shake. _I can't go soft now. What she did was incredibly dangerous. Her tears cannot get her out of this._ Even thinking this it was harder than he anticipated as he watched her shoulders begin to shake even harder.

Surprisingly enough he was able to keep his voice stern as he called out to her, "Come here."

Sniffling, she turned and immediately hurried to his side. Deep down she just wanted him to hold her and say that everything is okay and that he isn't mad at her. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks, her eyes already felt sore and she felt as if she couldn't even look him in the eye. "I'm so sorry."

He gently took hold of her chin and made her look at him. "What did you do wrong?"

She forced herself not to let her tears turn into sobbing. "Everything."

Sighing, Severus gave her a gentle look. "That's not true."

She hiccuped and tried to wipe the snot and tears off her face. "I went into the forbidden corridor."

"And why was that wrong?" Severus pressed. _I hate seeing her this upset. Why is she so devastated that I'm upset with her? I haven't even punished her yet!_

Her breath hitched in her throat and she tried to look away from him. _I probably look disgusting._ "I-I could have died."

Severus forced her to look at him again. "That's right. You could have died!"

Her tears got harder just by hearing that. "I-I'm sorry!"

Putting a mask on to hide his emotions, Severus forced himself to continue being stern. "I want you to remove you skirt and lay yourself over my lap."

Not wanting to push him further, she quickly did as he instructed. _I just want this over!_

Just before she went to lay over his lap, Severus turned his tone gentle and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have found your way into my heart and I'm not going to let you get hurt just because you choose to ignore a rule. When something is forbidden there is always a good reason. You are my daughter and as much as it surprises me, I love you. I didn't think I could ever love again but you. . . You're my daughter. You're a part of me and I will not let you risk your life _ever_ again." He changed his voice sterner as he felt himself growing a little angry again, "Am I understood, Ophelia Elizabeth?"

She quickly nodded her head, she was no longer crying but sobbing. "I-I understand! I'm so, so, so sorry!"

Severus pulled her into a quick, small hug before leading her over his knee. "Prepare yourself, I am not going to go light on you. This is a serious issue and I want this lesson to stick for quite some time."

She gave a jerky nod of her head and held on to his legs. She forced herself to take a couple deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself.

Once he felt she was ready, Severus took the hem of her knickers and pulled them down to her knees. He felt her stiffen and immediately rubbed a couple circles on her back. "When you put your life in harms way, this is what you can expect. Willingly putting your life in danger is selfish, you need to think about how others would feel if something would happen to you."

She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths.

Lifting his leg, Severus raised his hand, "You will be getting eleven with my hand." Originally he had planned on giving her eleven with a wooden spoon full of holes. Now, after seeing how upset she is, he can't bring himself to do so.

She nodded and clenched her eyes closed, mentally preparing for the spanking. Nothing prepared her though for that first stinging smack. It felt as if her backside was attacked by a swarm of angry bees. She bit her lip to hold in her cry. This might be the worst spanking she has ever received in her entire life and it has only just begun.

Severus ignored the pain in his hand and forced himself to continue. Thinking about what could have happened helped him keep going, despite her cries.

* * *

She awoke an hour later in her blue bedroom. Sitting up, she immediately regretted the movement. Standing, she rubbed her backside and moved to the closet mirror. Pulling her skirt and knickers down, she inspected the damage. She cringed at the sight of her bright pink bottom. Quickly replacing her clothes, she wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek. _I deserved that. I can't believe he got so upset though. _Suddenly she remembered what he said before he started the punishment and a huge smile grew on her face, _He told me he loves me!_

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she quickly spun to look at the door.

Severus slowly opened the door and peeked in. Seeing her awake, he entered the room fully and moved to pull her into a hug. _This is unlike me but I have to permanently change if I want a family._

Being in his arms, the tears appeared again. "I am so sorry! D-do you forgive me?"

Severus held her tighter, "I forgive you."

She pulled back to look at him, "Do you truly love me?"

A rare, small smile appeared on his lips. "You're my daughter; how could I not love you? We haven't even known about our kinship for long and yet, you have wiggled your way into my heart." Severus felt surprised with himself, being fluffy is never his thing.

Hearing that, she burrowed her head into his chest and tightened her arms around him. "I've always wanted a dad."

Severus smiled and rubbed her back, "I'm here." He gently wiped away a few stray tears on her face - this time he knows the tears are from happiness. Seeing her yawn, Severus checked the time and gave her one last hug, "Alright, it is passed your bedtime."

She sighed as she remembered her 9:30 bedtime. "I just woke up."

Severus nodded, "I will give you a dreamless sleep potion."

She smiled mischievously, "Can I have a pain potion?"

Smirking, Severus led her back to her bed. "No." He flicked his wand at her clothes, transfiguring them in pajamas.

She allowed him to cover her with the blanket and smiled. _It's so nice to have a father. _"I have a question."

Severus stopped and looked at her; not sure if he should be concerned or not. "I may have an answer."

"Can you tell me about Nicolas Flamel?" She sat up on her elbows and stared at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

Severus sighed, "Of course not."

Huffing, she flopped back on the bed, ignoring the sting in her backside. "Fine. Then I will figure it out myself."

In a flash, he smoothly and easily flipped her onto her stomach and landed a stinging swat to her bottom.

Yelping out, she hurried to roll back on to her back. "OW! Why did you do that?!"

Severus leveled her with a dangerously stern look. "For your attitude. I forbid you to continue this ridiculous search of information that you need not know about. Am I clear, Ophelia Elizabeth?!"

She flinched at his tone and quickly nodded her head, "Yes, sir."

Severus sighed, "Good. Then get some sleep, I will wake you in the morning." Handing her the vial, he nodded toward it. "This is the Dreamless Sleep potion."

Downing the potion, she handed the empty potion vial back to him and laid down again.

Heading toward the bedroom door, Severus turned the light off. "Goodnight and have sweet dreams."

She smiled softly and cuddled under her blankets, ready to sleep in her bedroom for the first time.

* * *

The morning went smoothly and soon she was sitting at the Slytherin table beside Harry.

"Are you okay? I was worried when you didn't come back to the common room last night," Harry asked, concern thick in his voice.

She gave a small shake of her head. "I got into some trouble and needed to sleep in my bedroom last night."

"I'd like to sleep in that bedroom with you," Draco threw her a wink.

Disgusted, she gave him a glare. "You make me sick. We are eleven for Merlin's sake!" Before she could destroy Draco's ego anymore, she noticed Millicent giving her a nasty glare. "What do you want?"

She snarled at him. "He's mine!"

Ophelia smirked, "You can definitely have him. You're both disgusting; you're a perfect match."

Millicent clenched her fists and stood to leave.

Ophelia watched her retreat with a smile on her face, not knowing that Millicent was thinking up a revenge plan.

"Why does she hate you so much?" Harry questioned as he watched the Great Hall doors close behind Millicent.

Ophelia shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a biscuit. "Severus says it's because she's jealous."

Harry frowned, obviously not believing that excuse. "What does she have to be jealous about?"

Laughing softly, Ophelia nodded in agreement. "I know right? Having a parent here is definitely not fun."

Looking up at the Head Table, Harry sighed. "Do you think Professor Sprout is going to make us re-pot plants again? I am really not enjoying this class."

Ophelia glanced up at their professor and shrugged. "If I recall correctly, I think she said something about a mandrake last time."

Harry groaned and forced himself not to drop his head against the table top. "I'm ready for this day to be over already."

She nodded in agreement and wiggled a little on the seat. It's not like her backside stings still but it aches every once in a while. "Trust me, I am too." Finishing her breakfast, she waited until Harry finished his glass of milk before standing and walking with him to the greenhouses.

"Did you bring your earmuffs?" Harry asked as they left the castle.

She nodded, "Of course I did. Did you?" At his nod, she smiled, "Then we are fine."

It didn't take long for them to reach the greenhouses and soon they were taking their textbooks, earmuffs, and dragon-hide gloves out of their bags and placing them on their desk.

"We are early," Harry commented as he looked around then empty greenhouse. A beautiful flower caught his attention and he quickly made her way over to it.

Leaving their supplies on the table, Ophelia followed him. "That's a Lily. Do you like Lilies?"

Harry smiled fondly and gently rubbed the one petal. "My mum's name was Lily."

She pulled him into a comforting side-hug. "That is a beautiful name, Harry."

Harry nodded, lost in a trance as he stared at the flower.

Ophelia stayed by his side, just in case he needed her.

Soon enough the rest of the class entered the greenhouse and took their seats at the tables. Taking that as a cue, they quickly returned to the desks and waited for Professor Sprout to come.

They didn't wait long and soon Professor Sprout bustled into the room and went to stand in front of her class of Slytherins and Gryffindors. "As I said last time, today we will be re-potting mandrakes." She put on her fluffy earmuffs. "Everyone needs to put on their earmuffs now."

Harry quickly followed her instructions.

Ophelia frowned deeply when she noticed that her earmuffs were no longer where they were before they went to look at the Lily flowers. She could feel someone staring at her so she turned to see Millicent smirking.

"Did you lose something?" Millicent whispered, her amusement obvious in her voice.

"Give my earmuffs back!" Ophelia snapped dangerously. In the background noise, she heard Professor Sprout continue on with the lesson.

"I want you to grasp the mandrake firmly and pull it out of the pot. Now, keep in mind, the mandrake will scream so make sure your earmuffs are on properly," Professor Sprout practically screamed her instructions, knowing that her class already had their earmuffs on. She didn't notice that her one snake did not have her earmuffs on. "On the count of three I want you to pull the mandrake out of its pot and quickly put it into the bigger pot. As soon as you get the dirt covering the mandrake, the mandrake will stop screaming." Grasping her mandrake, she started to count, "One!"

Ophelia eyes went wide and she looked to the door. The door was too far away to run for. "Professor I don't have earmuffs!"

"Two!"

Harry started to panic as he noticed that their professor did not hear her. Pulling her close to him, he ignored his mandrake and pressed his hands over her ears.

"THREE!" And just like that, the greenhouse filled with drum splitting screams.

Ophelia felt herself grow dizzy and begin to sway. Seconds later, she hit the ground.

* * *

She awoke forty-five minutes later on an Infirmary cot. Groaning, she clutched her head.

Hearing her, Poppy hurried to her side and handed her a pain relieving potion. "How are you feeling besides the headache."

Sitting up, she quickly downed the potion and handed her back the empty vial. "I am going to destroy her."

Surprised at the child's threat, Poppy leveled her with a frown. "You will do no such thing, young lady. Your father told me to keep you here until he comes to retrieve you."

She smirked, "So what you're saying is that I can destroy her after I leave here?"

Poppy tried to keep her amused smile off her face. "No, you may not. Now, how are you feeling besides your headache?"

She sighed and leaned back against the headboard of the cot. "Angry."

Poppy nodded, completely understanding why. "Your father is taking care of Miss. Bulstrode. He has contacted her parents and, as I am assuming, they should already be in his office."

She nodded, remembering the last time Bulstrode's parents came to the castle. She forced herself not to feel bad for the girl. "How did they find out she is the one who took my earmuffs?"

"Mr. Potter explained what happened and when Professor Sprout searched her bag, she found your earmuffs." She gave her a stern look. "This petty feud between the two of you is growing dangerous - you need to come to a truce."

Ophelia huffed and crossed her arms. "I haven't done a thing to her."

Poppy smirked, "Taunting and name calling?"

Guilty, Ophelia slouched a little. "It's not my fault she is jealous that my father is Professor Snape. I don't even understand why _anyone_ would be jealous of that! Having a parent here just means my backside is in constant danger." She immediately blushed as she realized what she admitted.

Poppy smiled and patted her leg in comfort. "Don't be embarrassed, dear. Your backside would be in constant danger anyway." She gave her a wink to show she meant no harm in her words. "Yes, corporal punishment is allowed in school but there are a lot of rules that go along with it and a limit on how many strokes a student can receive. Saying that, I agree with your statement. No one should be jealous of having a parent here - especially since he can punish you however and whenever he sees fit."

Ophelia nodded in agreement. "She is crazy."

Poppy sighed softly and stood from the edge of Ophelia's cot. "Do not call names, child. I am going to finish up your paperwork - just relax. Your father should be coming for you soon."

Poppy was right, not even fifteen minutes later Severus entered the Infirmary and walked over to Ophelia's cot.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked, concern evident in his tone.

Ophelia sighed softly. "Bored. Mad. Embarrassed."

Patting her knee, he reassured her, "There is no need to be embarrassed. No one is going to pick on you about fainting." He leveled her with a serious look, "You may be mad but I expect you to act like the mature, young lady that you are and do not seek revenge or you will quickly find yourself over my lap."

She glared at the wall. "That's not fair. She made me faint in front of _everyone_ and I can't even get pay back?"

"Unless you want to feel my hand over your still sore backside," Severus stated simply.

Huffing, she crossed her arms. "It's not sore anymore."

Severus smirked, "I can change that real quick if you don't change your tone and attitude, Ophelia Elizabeth." Seeing her unfold her arms, he reassured her, "Miss. Bulstrode was punished by her parents and was given a strike by the Headmaster. One more strike and she will be suspended for three days."

Ophelia nodded to show she understood. "Fine."

Offering her his hand, he helped her stand from the cot. "It is almost lunch time. Harry has been asking about you. What do you say we go calm his nerves?"

Ophelia smiled and walked with him out of the Infirmary. "You called him Harry."

Severus nodded, "Yes, I did."

"Why?" She pressed.

Severus sighed, _Because I might become his guardian. _"Stop asking so many pesky questions."

She frowned at that, "You ask me pesky questions all the time."

Glancing down at her, he gave her a firm look. "I'm allowed to. I'm your father."

She couldn't help the small smile at that statement. "You win this time. . ."

They entered the empty Great Hall and separated to their tables. A few minutes later, Harry came and sat beside her.

"I can't believe she did that to you," Harry said. He watched Millicent enter the Great Hall and take the closest seat near the doors. He watched her flinch as she sat and smirked, "Serves her right."

Ophelia nodded in agreement. "My dislike of her has quickly turned into hatred. She's such a. . ." No word could describe how much she hated her except one word that starts with a "c" and she _refuses_ to say such a vile word.

Harry nodded, "I hate her too."

Ophelia smiled softly, "Thanks for covering my ears though, Harry. I know it didn't work but I appreciate you trying to help."

Harry shrugged as if it was nothing. "That's what friends are for, Ophelia."

Ophelia immediately got distracted as she watched the owls fly into the Great Hall - her eyes locked on Tup. She felt her sadness overcome her anger as she thought about her grandmother.

Taking the letter from Tup, she opened it and slowly read what her grandmother wrote to her:

_Lovebug,_

_I know times are hard right now but I know how strong you are and I know you can handle this. Do not let this distract you from your schooling. You are so smart and I take pride in being your grandmother._

_I hope you day has been wonderful. You deserve a wonderful day every single day._

_I love you with all of my heart,_

_Gram._

By the end of the letter, hot tears pooled in her blue eyes. She quickly wiped at them and stood. _I have already fainted in front of everyone today, I don't want to cry in front of them too!_ With that thought in mind, she hurried from the Great Hall, knowing Harry would quickly follow her.

When she got into the corridor she wasn't surprised when she saw Harry behind her. What surprised her though was the sight of Millicent behind her as well. Millicent's face was contorted with hatred and she angrily pushed her up against the wall.

Ophelia glared at her and tried to push her away. Her tears for her grandmother, long forgotten.

"What are you crying for, baby?" Millicent snarled, her face inches away from Ophelia's.

Trying to push the bigger girl away from her, Ophelia looked for Harry but noticed he was no longer in the corridor - she did, however, noticed that the Great Hall doors just swung shut. _He's probably getting a professor._ Ophelia tried to keep herself calm as she felt Millicent push her harder against the wall. _I just have to wait this out, a professor will stop her._

"Leave me alone, Bulstrode," Ophelia, once again, tried to push her away but failed. Millicent is much stronger than her.

As a response, Millicent pressed the tip of her wand into Ophelia's cheek. "I hate your life."

Ophelia's eyes flashed angrily, "And I hate yours. This isn't new."

Pressing the tip into Ophelia's cheek harder, she noticed Ophelia flinch and smiled. "You are a pathetic whine-baby that doesn't deserve the love of a parent. Your mother left you and your father hid from you. No one is ever going to love you."

That was the last straw. Like gasoline being thrown on a blazing fire, Ophelia's anger exploded.

With every ounce of her strength, Ophelia pushed Millicent off her and as soon as she was far enough away, she swung her fist and let out a scream of outrage. Her fist hit it's target and immediately pain rippled through her hand.

Stumbling backwards, Millicent held on to her cheek where Ophelia hit her. Blood rolled down her cheek where a gash was left. Leaving out growl, Millicent ran forward and took hold of Ophelia's neck. Pulling her to the floor, she sat on Ophelia's stomach and clenched her hands around the small neck.

Gasping, Ophelia scratched at Millicent's hands and tried to kick out of her grasp. In an attempt to get free, she threw her head forward, head-butting Millicent. As soon as Millicent's hands slipped from around her throat, she swung out and slammed her hurting fist against Millicent's mouth. Blood squirted from Millicent's mouth as a tooth flew out.

Leaving out a howl of pain, Millicent's fury exploded and she threw Ophelia back against the floor and, once again, wrapped her hands around her neck. This time, she squeezed with all of her might.

"STOP IT!" Severus screamed at the two fighting girls. Taking hold of Millicent, he forced her to leave go of Ophelia's neck. Infuriated, he roughly turned her to the side and landed a dozen smacks to her already reddened bottom. Once done, he pushed her to the side and fiercely pulled Ophelia to her feet. He turned her to the side and landed the same amount of smacks to her backside as well. He breathed heavily as he let her go, "What in the name of Merlin were the two of you thinking?!" He didn't notice as Albus exited the Great Hall and took in the scene.

"I believe we should move this to my office," Albus stated solemnly. He gave the girls disappointed looks and, without waiting for a reply, headed for his office.

Severus snatched out and took hold of their ears, following the Headmaster. It took all of his strength to not bare Ophelia's bottom right then and there.

Once in the Headmaster's office, the girls stood with their eyes dropped in shame. Both girls had bloodied faces. Millicent is missing a front tooth and Ophelia already has bruises forming around her neck.

"These actions are unacceptable and will not be tolerated in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Severus sighed softly, already knowing where this was heading.

His blue eyes did not twinkle as he said, "This is your second strike, Miss Bulstrode. You are suspended for three days and will be returning home to your parents." He ignored her shudder. Leveling Ophelia with a deeply disappointed look, he said, "As this is your second fight of the school year, you too are suspended for three days."

Ophelia couldn't stop the dry sob from escaping her lips. "You can't be serious, Headmaster. . ."

Albus gave her a sad look, "I am. These actions are unacceptable. Since your father, Professor Snape, will not be able to stay home with you during your suspension you will be returning home to your grandmother."

Ophelia flinched but nodded her head in understanding. _I'm never going to sit again._

She didn't even want to glance at her father, knowing how disappointed he would be at her.

"Miss Bulstrode, you will sit here and wait for your parents to come for you. Miss Jones, you may go with your father." Albus' voice sounded tired and he gave the eleven-year olds a disappointed look.

Severus didn't say a word as he gently took hold of her arm and moved to the fireplace. Entering, he said his private quarters and they disappeared in the green flames.

Ophelia felt as if she were going to be sick as she stumbled into the living room. Turning to look at her father, her heart dropped even more at the disappointed look etched on his face. "I'm sorry. . ."

Severus let out a deep sigh. "What happened?"

She dropped her eyes and mumbled, "She called me a name so I punched her."

Severus forced himself not to sigh again. "So you threw the first punch?" Seeing her guilty look, Severus leveled her with a frown. "What did I say about this?"

She bit her lip as she felt hot tears begin to appear in her eyes. "Hitting is only okay if it's self-defense. . ."

Severus nodded. "Go pack your bag. I am going to firecall your grandmother and let her know that I will be bringing you home for your suspension."

She felt her heart break. _He's not going to punish me? Maybe I went too far. Maybe he doesn't love me or want me as his daughter anymore. _She forced a courageous face and blindly made her way to her bedroom. Inside, she fell on her bed and covered her face with her pillow, letting her pent-up tears leak free.

* * *

Rubbing a hand over his face, Severus let out another sigh. _She should be packed by now._ Standing from his rocking chair, he went to her bedroom and quietly knocked on the door. Not hearing an answer, he entered and immediately halted.

He felt his heart clench at the sight. Moving toward her, he sat down and easily maneuvered her on to his lap. He quickly set about wiping away her tears. "Calm down, Ophelia. Take some deep breaths." _It wouldn't do well if she went into a panic attack._

"I shouldn't have hit her and I'm sorry!" She sniffled and quickly tried to wipe away the snot that was starting to roll out of her nostril.

Severus gave a small nod, "You're right, you should not have hit her but she should not have hit you either." Feeling her shudder, Severus wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me what is going on in your head."

She tried to turn to look at him, "You don't want me to be your daughter anymore, do you? I'm too much trouble. You didn't even want to punish me when we got here!"

Immediately Severus understood her feelings. He held her tighter, "Don't ask dunderhead questions, Ophelia."

She sniffled and leaned into his comfort. "Please just answer them."

Knowing that she needed reassurance, Severus nodded and decided to answer her dunderhead questions. "First of all, Ophelia, nothing you can ever do will ever make me not want you to be my daughter anymore. I do not get scared away easily," he thought about Voldemort. "Also, you will never be too much trouble. You will be punished when you find yourself trouble but you will never be too much." He continued, glad that she was relaxing at his words. "Now, as for why I did not punish you right away when we got home, I needed to calm down. Besides, I already smacked your bottom in the corridor. You already know that I do not believe in handing out a spanking when you hit someone - that is hypocritical. I only smacked both you because I reacted on emotion."

She gave a small nod, understanding. It felt great to know that no matter how much trouble she gets in, he will still be here. "I'm sorry."

Severus nodded, "I know. However, saying sorry is not going to get you out of trouble."

She dropped her eyes.

Moving her to sit on the bed instead of his lap, Severus stood from the bed. "As your punishment you are grounded for two weeks. If you behave there is a possibility of being left off early. As you know, being grounded means that when you return to school, you will be staying in your bedroom when not in class."

She nodded and kept her eyes lowered to her lap. "Yes, sir."

"Are you packed?" He looked around the room, not seeing a bag. He sighed, "Your grandmother is expecting you very soon. Please pack quickly." Heading for the door, he paused, "I will wait for you by the fireplace."

Before he could leave, she hurried to ask her last question. "Do you still love me?"

With his face turned toward the door, Severus smiled a very small smile. "Of course I do, dunderhead." With that, he left to wait by the fireplace.

With a smile on her face, she hurried to pack for home.

Before they left Severus gave her a healing potion for her bumps and cuts.

Soon enough, she and Severus stepped out of the fireplace and into the living room at Sally's. Sally was already standing, awaiting their arrival. She leveled Ophelia with a deeply disappointed look. "Go to your room, I will be up in a bit. I am going to speak with your father. Later you will meet my home-nurse, I expect you to show you respect and do anything she tells you."

Ophelia stayed silent and nodded her head. She hurried to her bedroom upstairs and closed the door.

Sally waved to a couch, "Please have a seat, Severus." Once they were both seated, she started to speak. "Was she punished for her actions?"

Severus gave a small nod, "She is grounded for two weeks. If you choose to punish her further, that is your choice - you are her guardian."

Sally nodded, "Yes, I am her guardian. I think if I do not punish her, it will do more harm than if I do. After all, she is used to the consequence for hitting and if I do not follow through, it may harm her." Changing the subject, she said, "I think you need to start getting the paperwork together to take over custody. I only have three months and I'll be darned if she is put in a foster home when her father is alive."

"I will do as you say, Sally. How are you feeling? Are you going to be alright watching her?" Severus asked, his concern not hidden in his voice.

She nodded, "I will be perfectly fine. My home-nurse is here most of the day. Currently she is out getting my medications. She stays in the guest room at night."

"That's good to hear," Severus glanced at the staircase where his daughter disappeared to.

Seeing his stare, she smiled softly. _Is he going to miss her?_ "You may come every day for supper."

Severus contemplated this. Albus could surely handle watching the Slytherin table for three days. He nodded in acceptance, "You can expect my attendance."

Her smile grew, "I am glad to see that the two of you are getting along."

Severus returned her smile, "I am too." Standing from the couch, he patted her hand. "I need to be returning to the castle, Sally. Shall I come tonight for supper?" At her nod, he gave her another small smile. "In that case, I will see you at supper. Have a good afternoon, Sally." With that, he left.

With a deep, tired sigh, Sally stood and made her ascent to Ophelia's bedroom. When she entered, she saw Ophelia sitting on her bed - obviously awaiting her grandmother. Sally closed the door behind her and moved Ophelia's desk chair out of the way. She silently motioned for Ophelia to come over to her.

Once standing in front of her grandmother, Ophelia kept her eyes locked on her sock-covered feet. She quietly sniffled, knowing she is in trouble.

"What did I say would happen if you get into another fight, Ophelia Elizabeth?" Sally questioned.

_I'm already grounded_, she wanted to say this out loud but knew it wouldn't get her anywhere. When her grandmother has her mind set on punishment there is no getting out of it. "I'm sorry, grandmother."

Sally sighed and motioned for her to bend over her desk. "You will be getting twenty-two on the bare. You are getting double your age because this is the second fight you have gotten into so far this school year. If you dare get into another one you will receive thirty-three. Is that clear?"

She cringed at the thought and quickly nodded her head. "Yes ma'am."

She motioned for the desk again, "Remove your skirt and knickers." Once Ophelia was in position, Sally summoned a pink slipper from her bedroom. Once in her hand, she charmed the slipper. After all, she is much too weak to physically punish her granddaughter. However, she will be damned if Ophelia knows that. She made sure the charm was not too strong since Ophelia will be punished twenty-two times on the bare.

Ophelia jumped in surprise at the first stinging swat. She found herself feeling surprised. This is not the first time her grandmother used a slipper on her bare backside but all the other times it hurt a lot more than it does now. She chalked this up to her grandmother being weaker than usual and forced herself to act like she usually did when punished with the slipper.

On the tenth blistering swat, she kicked out and hit the top of the desk. "OW!" She quickly regretted thinking this was lighter than usual. _I'd hate to know how this felt without her being weak!_

Sally stood back and watched on, making sure the charm stayed light. "Stand still, Ophelia Elizabeth." Once she had both feet on the ground and was back into position, she asked, "Why are you receiving this punishment?"

She closed her blurry eyes. Her tears were starting to get in the way of her eyesight. "I got into a fight."

"And why is that wrong?" Sally pushed.

Ophelia was immediately distracted as the slipper landed on her fiery backside for the fifteenth time. She let out a cry and laid her head against the desk top.

Sally forced herself not to end the punishment early. "Seven more, Ophelia. Answer my question."

She kept her eyes closed and calmed her tears as she answered her grandmother, "B-because - OW!" She wiggled and shifted her feet. She quickly tried to answer her question, "B-because I should know to use verbal instead of physical."

Sally frowned and with a flick of her wrist charmed the slipper to land the next swat a lot harder than the others, "Answer again."

She cried out and stomped her feet, "Stop!"

She kept the charm harder, "Answer the question."

Crying out, she reached back to cover her backside only to get her hand slapped by the slipper. Yelping, she quickly brought her hands back to position. "I shouldn't hurt anyone physically or mentally. I shouldn't lower to her level. I am so sorry! Please!" Ophelia sobbed but kept in position.

Hearing the answer she wanted, Sally quickly changed the hardness back to normal. "Good. Almost done."

The last three swats only made her cry harder. _I wish I was over her lap. Being over Severus' lap is so much better than bending over a stupid desk. I want to be held! _

Sally quickly ended the charm and sent the slipper back to where it came from. Walking over to her bent granddaughter, she sighed softly. "You may stand and compose yourself."

She followed her grandmother's instructions and forced herself not to rub her backside as she returned her clothes. She kept her eyes lowered and whispered, "I am sorry, grandmother."

Sally pulled her into a hug, "Will you ever get into another fight again?" She began to rub gentle circles on her back.

She hid her face and let her tears fall. She shook her head, "No ma'am!"

Sally smiled softly, "Have you learned your lesson?"

She quickly nodded her head into her grandmother, "Yes, grandmother."

Satisfied, Sally let her go and looked her up and down. "Good. Go shower and compose yourself. Your father will be coming every day for supper."

She couldn't help but smile at that. "Yes, ma'am." And with that, she quickly went and showered. Deep down she wished her grandmother would comfort her like Severus had the night before.

After her shower she went to the living room where she read a book beside her grandmother. They spent the hours in a peaceful quiet, enjoying each others company. Ophelia met her grandmother's home-nurse, Healer Nancy. When it came close to supper time the three of them went about cooking supper and setting the table.

Severus arrived at the strike of six. He felt surprised as Ophelia gave him a hug. "Have you been behaving for your grandmother?"

She blushed but nodded her head, her black hair bouncing. "Yes, sir."

Severus nodded and walked with her into the kitchen. "Good."

Sally pointed to the head table where her husband used to sit. "Let's all take our seats and begin to fill our plates."

Severus held in his sigh as he noticed Ophelia's flinch as she at down. He forced himself not to put a softening charm on her chair - not knowing how Sally would feel about that.

"Sit still, Ophelia Elizabeth," Sally snapped. Giving her granddaughter a stern look.

Blushing, she dropped her eyes and tried to find a comfortable spot quicker.

Severus couldn't help but feel protective over her. He pushed down the angry feelings that Sally punished her hard. After all, he has no say - she has custody, not him. Making a quick decision, he used his wand under the table to put a light softening charm on her chair.

Surprised, she quickly looked around the table. When her eyes met her father's he winked at her and made a motion to stay quiet. She hid her smile behind her glass of cherry juice.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **

**Savoren.**


	8. Answers

**Chapter Eight:**

**Answers  
**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

**Savoren.**

To her surprise, Ophelia loved _almost _every day of her suspension. She enjoyed every second that she could get with her grandmother: they went through old photo albums, baby books (she realized that she looks more like Severus than her mother), and carried on. A couple days they were up until late laughing and joking about old times. When Severus came for supper the day only got better. After supper he would even stay and play a game of cards with them.

Ophelia felt her heart flutter as she thought over the past couple days. She loved how much her family was starting to bond and merge together. Just the thought of her father and grandmother laughing together was enough to put a smile on her face.

Today is the third day of her suspension and just like the past two days, it has been a wonderful day. Currently she is seated in the living room staring into the fire. She had just finished her last assignment and is now relaxing in the quiet.

She glanced at the old fashioned grandfather clock in the corner of the room. A small smile grew on her lips as she realized that it will be six o'clock soon and that means her father will be arriving for supper.

Healer Nancy and her grandmother are already in the kitchen preparing supper. Tonight, since it is the last night to eat supper as a family for a while, they are preparing something special: Ophelia's favorite (and to their surprise, Severus' favorite too!).

Smelling the air, Ophelia felt her tummy rumble with hunger. Just the smell of the garlic mashed potatoes, grilled salmon and cauliflower made her mouth water with anticipation.

Ophelia was pulled from her thoughts as the fire in the fireplace turned green. She jumped to her feet, knowing that her father will be stepping out very shortly. When he finally did, she ran over and gave him a hug.

Severus smiled, he has quickly started to love hugs - not a hug from just anyone though, only her. He hugged her back and patted her back, "Have you been behaving for your grandmother today?"

Ophelia quickly nodded her head.

Before Ophelia could respond, a smirking Sally with an eyebrow raised came to stand beside her. "Not _all_ day, Ophelia."

Severus smirked as he quickly noticed her face drop. "I trust it was all taken care of?" At Sally's nod, Severus pulled Ophelia into another hug, "Then it does not matter anymore." He let her go and was glad to see that smile back on her face. He smelled the air and heard his stomach grumble.

Ophelia laughed and headed for the kitchen, "Mine has been grumbling for _hours!_"

Sally rolled her eyes at her granddaughter's melodrama. "Not hours, Ophelia."

Severus forced himself not to laugh as he took his seat at the table. He nodded to Healer Nancy and then turned to give Sally a serious look, "Have you not been feeding my daughter, Sally?"

Sally playfully smacked his arm in response. "Of course I have." Changing the subject, she poured him a cup of hot tea, "You are early today."

Severus nodded, "I let my class out early so I could come. I have a couple important matters to discuss with the two of you."

Sally's smile grew, she already knew what the one "important matter" is because she had signed the custody papers last night for him.

Ophelia took a sip of her orange juice to hide her excitement; after all, she doesn't know if this is good news or bad news.

Sally recognized Ophelia's facial expression as the one she uses when she's nervous. Not wanting to make her wait any longer, Sally nodded to Severus. "Why don't you tell her the news that I already know first."

Severus nodded and pulled out a stack of parchments from his robe pocket. He tapped his wand on the stack and the parchments enlarged back to their normal size. He gently pushed the papers so they were in front of Ophelia. "Your grandmother has been telling me that I need to take over your custody. I agreed with her. You are my daughter and, therefore, you should be under my custody."

Ophelia wanted to become ecstatic but, at the same time, this also means that her grandmother is no longer her parent. She forced a small smile - it wasn't fake. She truly is happy but she can't help but think about her grandmother at the same time.

Sally immediately noticed this. "I am still going to be your grandmother, dear."

Ophelia smiled softly and gave a small nod of her head. "Is this like an adoption?"

Severus shook his head, "Since it is already on the records that you are my biological daughter, I don't have to adopt you. All I needed to do was take over your custody. These parchments explain everything."

Ophelia looked at the bottom of the parchment where both her grandmother and father signed their names. There is still a blank spot for her own signature. She bit her lip softly and jumped in surprise when a feathered quill appeared out of thin air. With only a slight hesitation, she took the quill and was about to sign the paper when she noticed her last name was changed on the paper. She frowned, "My last name isn't going to be Jones anymore?"

Sally quickly shook her head and gave her a comforting smile. "With the custody exchange you will be finally taking your father's last name. You should have been given his last name when you were born but since no one knew who your father was, you were given your mother's last name."

Ophelia nodded in understanding. She didn't pause again as she placed the tip of the quill on the parchment and quickly signed her name. As soon as she lifted the tip off the parchment, the stack of parchments disappeared in a crack of smoke.

Sally smiled at them both. Her happiness radiated off of her. The fact that her granddaughter will be taken care of when she is gone helps her. She looked to Severus with a curious look, "And what is the other important matter that you wanted to discuss?"

Severus casually swirled his cup of tea as he asked, "I would like to know if you would like to move in with me and Ophelia at the castle? That way you can be closer to Ophelia until you need constant hospital care."

Tears immediately appeared in her eyes, "You would really want to deal with an old lady like me?"

Severus chuckled, "You're not so bad, Sally. If you agree I will have a house elf redo the office into a bedroom for you. I only need one office, after all."

Sally quickly nodded her head, "I would love that, Severus. Thank you so much for opening your home to me."

Though Ophelia was excited to be able to see her grandmother every day any time she wanted, she also couldn't help but realize that this might make getting away with things even harder than it already is.

After they ate supper Severus helped Ophelia pack up any remaining personal objects in her bedroom and then he helped Sally pack. Once everything was set, they all went through the floo system and arrived at their personal quarters in Hogwarts.

While her grandmother and father set up the new bedroom and put everything away, Ophelia gathered up her assignments and went around handing them in.

She went on her way to Professor McGonagall's office to hand in her last assignment. As she took the last turn near the office she saw Millicent. They made eye contact for a split second before Millicent dropped her head and hurried away.

Ophelia couldn't help but wonder how much trouble Millicent had gotten into for their fight. Shaking this off, she knocked on Professor McGonagall's door and waited for her to tell her to enter.

Entering the room, she awkwardly walked up to the desk and gently placed her assignments down. Every single one of her professors had lectured her after she gave them her work and so she stood, silently waiting for her to start in on her as well.

Ophelia didn't have to wait long before Minerva gently picked the work up and glanced through them. When she put the assignments down she leveled the girl with a look full of disappointment. This child is the daughter of her co-worker, she couldn't help but feel as if the child should be better behaved. "I expect your attitude, sarcasm, and petty feud to be over, Ophelia Jones."

Ophelia dropped her eyes and bit her lip. She quietly mumbled, "My last name is now Snape."

Surprised, Minerva gave a small nod. "Alright. As a child of a professor you are expected to be better behaved than the other students." She noticed Ophelia's eyes flash and quickly stopped her before her attitude could appear. "No, Ophelia Elizabeth." She even surprised herself by using the child's middle name. "I expect to not find out that you are suspended again. Do you understand?"

Ophelia could feel the guilt tighten in her stomach. "Yes, ma'am." For some odd reason she hated the fact that her professor was so disappointed in her. Scratch that, she hated the fact that _all_ of her professors were disappointed in her!

Minerva nodded, "Good girl. We will be seeing each other a lot and I would much rather not have to reprimand you all the time for your attitude so please work on that."

Once again, Ophelia gave a small nod of her head. "What do you mean by, we will be seeing each other a lot?"

"Professors must stay an extra month after the students leave for summer break. We still eat together at a small table during this time and you will be eating with us. I refuse to deal with your attitude during the summer as well. You need an attitude adjustment quickly or I will be forced to help you with it."

Ophelia felt herself grow angry. She forced herself to remain respectful. "You can't help me with it."

Minerva's eye twitched as she heard the girls' daring voice. "Oh but I can and I will. This is your last and only warning, Ophelia Elizabeth Snape."

Giving her a glare, Ophelia stepped away from the desk. She asked between clenched teeth, "Is there anything else you need, _Professor?_" Her tone dripped with attitude.

Minerva leveled her with a stern look, "Your attitude needs dropped."

Ophelia huffed. _Why is she doing this? _"I wouldn't be giving you an attitude if you weren't being a-" She immediately closed her mouth before she could call her professor a name.

Minerva stood and came around the desk. She took hold of Ophelia's chin and forced her to look at her, "A what, young lady?"

Ophelia tried to pull her chin out of her professor's grip, "Leave me go!"

Without thinking about it, Minerva landed a stinging smack to her bottom before letting her go. "Work on that attitude, young lady." She sat back down at her desk and motioned for Ophelia to leave, "You may go now."

Shocked and embarrassed, Ophelia threw her one last glare before hurrying from the office. Once in the corridor she quickly rubbed out the sting. _Who knew she would have such a hard hand?_

She hoped to Merlin that her professor wouldn't tell her father about their exchange. She really didn't want to get into trouble with her first night back at school.

Ophelia yelped out in surprise as she felt herself being pulled into the classroom to her left. She immediately thought of Millicent and started pulling and trying to get free of the hands.

"Calm down, it's just us!" Hermione squealed as she dodged a flying fist.

Immediately, Ophelia calmed down. She gave them an angry look, "Why did you kidnap me like that?"

Hermione huffed, "Well, we were trying to be quiet."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Like ninjas."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "But we failed."

Ophelia huffed angrily, not wanting to be anywhere near Hermione. "What do you want? I have to get back home. I am still suspended until tomorrow morning."

"Look, I know you are still angry with us but while you were gone we found out information on Nicolas Flamel," Hermione explained.

Ophelia took a seat on one of the desks, "And?" She glanced to Harry and immediately noticed that something was off with him.

"Have you ever heard of the Philosopher's Stone?" Hermione questioned.

Ophelia frowned. She shook her head, "No but I'm sure you're about to tell me."

Hermione, once again, rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the Philosopher's Stone is used to create the Elixir of Life. The Elixir of Life is used to expand the drinker's lifespan. The Philosopher's Stone can also turn any metal into gold. Nicolas Flamel invented it!"

Ophelia furrowed her brow, "So you think that is what is being hidden below the three-headed beast?"

Hermione gave a small shrug of her shoulders, "It's better than what Harry guessed. It kind of makes sense now that they would hide that under a school. I mean, who would think to look at a school for such an artifact?"

Harry blushed softly and looked away. His mind was elsewhere and so he didn't even bother sticking up for his unicorn hypothesis.

Noticing Harry's long-face, Ophelia gently took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry let out a sigh. "This is the first year that I know when my parents died. They died on Halloween night, Ophelia."

Hermione gave him a hug, "I know tomorrow is going to be hard for you but just know that we are both here for you."

Ophelia frowned, _Tomorrow is Halloween? When did that happen?_ With all of her bonding at home with her grandmother and father she lost track of the calendar.

Nodding, Ophelia quickly agreed with Hermione. "We can do things that are fun to distract you."

Harry smiled, "It's nice to have friends."

The three children linked arms and started down the corridor. Hermione and Harry decided to walk Ophelia back to the Snape quarters. On their trip to drop her off she filled them in with all that had happened: her name change, the custody exchange, her grandmother moving in and the amazing bonding times she had with her grandmother and father.

When she arrived back at the portrait she said her goodbyes to her friends and then entered the quarters. Her grandmother was no where to be seen (probably already asleep) and Severus was seated in his rocking chair by the fire.

"That took a lot longer than I anticipated, Ophelia. Did you not just drop your assignments off and leave?" Severus came to a stop in his rocking so he could level her with an unamused look.

Ophelia bit her lip softly and flopped down on the couch. She winced as she bit her lip harder on accident. "They all felt the need to lecture me."

Severus smirked, "My colleagues are very close to one another - I feel as if they are starting to think of you as another member to our odd little family."

Ophelia nodded in agreement, "Professor Flitiwck asked me to call him Uncle Filius."

Severus smirked, "Are you going to?"

She gave a small shrug of her shoulders, "It really seemed to make him happy so I might call him that when we are alone together."

She let out a small, quiet breath of relief when he stopped interrogating her about her whereabouts - he had already threatened her backside if she continued her research on Flamel.

"I need to have a serious conversation with you, Ophelia." He stood from his rocking chair and moved to sit next to her.

Immediately she felt panicky, _Has he found out that I am still trying to figure out what is underneath the beast? Oh Merlin! _She tried to keep her face even and not give away her panic as she asked, "Did I do something?"

Severus eyed her suspiciously, "I don't know. Did you?"

She blushed and dropped her eyes as she quickly shook her head in denial.

Severus smirked and gave a small shake of his head. "No, you are not in trouble, Ophelia. Actually, what I want to talk about is not about you."

Curious, she sat up straighter on the couch and turned to face him. "What is it? Is everything okay?"

Before her panic could escalate, Severus quickly put his hand up to stop her from continuing. "Do you know how Harry is a ward of the Ministry?" At her nod, he continued, "Well, the Headmaster has been looking for a guardian for Harry." He eyed her closely, worried about her reaction.

She gave a small, slow nod of her head, "And?"

Severus let out a small sigh, he as hoping she would put two and two together without him actually having to ask. "The Headmaster thinks I would be a good guardian for him." He paused and gave her an intense look, his nerves felt as if they were all over the place.

Instead of screaming or throwing a tantrum like he had been concerned about, Ophelia gave a small smile. "Okay. So what are you going to do?"

Leaving out a sigh of relief, Severus continued the conversation with less worry. "I wanted to know your thoughts before I give the Headmaster an answer. I am very concerned about your feelings and I do not want you to feel as if I am replacing you or pushing you away by taking over Harry's guardianship."

Ophelia couldn't stop the small laugh from escaping between her lips, "He's my best friend! Why would I be upset? I think this sounds epic!"

Severus smirked. "I do not want you to give me an answer tonight, Ophelia. Sure, this sounds "epic" as of right now but I want you to truly think this through before telling me how you feel about it. If you decide that you do not want to share your father then I will completely understand and the Headmaster will find someone else to take Harry's guardianship." He held up his hand to stop Ophelia, "No. I told you that I do not want an answer tonight. You need to think about this for at least a week before telling me your answer. Do not jump to an answer; search your heart."

Ophelia nodded, "Alright."

"Promise me that you will think this through completely?" Severus pressed.

Ophelia couldn't help but smile, "Yes! I promise."

Severus nodded, "Good. Now, as you should have already assumed, do not tell Harry about this, understood?"

"Stop worrying so much, Severus. I know! I won't tell him anything and I will completely think this through before giving you an answer. I understand that this is an important decision."

Severus frowned at her tone but didn't comment on it. "Thank you."

She smiled and bounced her head up and down, "Welcome!"

Severus smirked and stood from the couch, he held his hand out to her to help her up. "Alright, Ophelia, it is a little past your bedtime. Come, I will tuck you in."

Smiling, Ophelia followed her father to her bedroom and allowed him to tuck her in. It feels so nice to have a father. The thought of getting a brother sounded absolutely perfect to her. What could go wrong with having a brother? Sure she would have to share her father but she's good at sharing!

Leaning down, Severus awkwardly placed a tiny, quick peck to her forehead and then hurried to the door - not sure if he should have kissed her forehead or not. His mother used to kiss his forehead before bed and so it only seemed natural if he did it too.

Ophelia felt her heart warm and she snuggled down into the covers, "Goodnight, Sev."

Relieved that she took it well, Severus smiled and turned the light off, "Goodnight, Ophelia."

He closed the door behind himself and went to his bedroom to finish grading a couple essays before retiring to bed.

**A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**Savoren.**


	9. Of Tricks and Treats

**Chapter Nine:**

**Of Tricks or Treats**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry it has taken so long to update, I just couldn't figure this chapter out (rewrote it three times because I hated it). Sorry, I'm a perfectionist when it comes to the contents of the chapters.**

**Savoren.**

Ophelia mindlessly moved the scrambled eggs around on her plate. The night before, the small family had decided that they would start having breakfast, lunch and dinner at the house instead of the Great Hall. They made this decision that way they could all eat together. Ophelia wasn't completely thrilled with this plan though; after all, meal times are her free times to spend with Harry and Hermione. She couldn't completely complain about this new plan though since it really is nice to spend time as a family.

Sally glanced at her distracted granddaughter from across the table. She noticed that Ophelia had barely eaten anything on her plate. "What is on your mind, dear?"

Hearing that, Severus looked up from stirring his tea. He frowned as he noted her untouched plate, "Are you feeling ill?"

Sighing, she put the fork down and looked at the adults. She shook her head in denial toward her father. "No, I'm feeling fine."

Severus reached over and gently placed the back of his hand on her forehead. His concern grew when he didn't feel a fever. "Then what is wrong? Are you worried about something?"

Ophelia bit her lip gently before giving a small nod of her head. She slept like crap last night because she couldn't shut her mind off (thank Merlin it's Saturday, which means she doesn't have class today!).

Sally frowned at her granddaughter's silence. "Ophelia, please answer your father's question. We are concerned about you - you're not acting like yourself today."

Ophelia let out a deep sigh and leaned against the back of her chair. "Today is going to be really hard for Harry."

Severus gave a slow nod of his head, "I know." He patiently waited for her to elaborate.

Feeling as if they still didn't understand her problem, Ophelia let out a frustrated huff. "Well, what if I can't cheer him up? It's my job as his best friend to make him happy; what if I can't do it?"

Sally reached over and gently placed her hand over Ophelia's. "I understand, love-bug. You are a very caring child and if _anyone_ can cheer Harry up it will be you. You are creative - you will think of something to cheer him up. Do not worry so much, everything will work out in the end."

Ophelia gave a small, unsure nod and then picked her fork back up to continue moving the eggs around on her plate. She had absolutely no plan of actually eating the said eggs.

Severus sighed softly and flicked his wand at her plate, warming the eggs back up. "At least eat half of your plate, please."

Ophelia forced herself not to groan - half is better than the whole plate, she should be grateful, right? And yet, him telling her to eat only made her frustrated. She didn't look up from her plate as she continued to move the eggs around and mumbled, "I'm just not hungry."

Sally gave her a stern look, "You are hungry but you are too busy worrying to feel your hunger. Your father is not asking much, Ophelia Elizabeth. Eat half of your plate before you leave the table." _Eating her meal is not a foreign rule to her; why is she putting up such a fuss?_

Keeping her disrespectful comment to herself, Ophelia dropped her eyes to the plate again and stared at the yellow eggs with disgust.

Severus and Sally exchanged looks before returning to their hot drinks, their plates have been empty for quite some time now.

After the adults finished their tea they stood from the table and retired to the living room. Severus had seventh year Ravenclaw essays to grade and Sally grabbed her knitting supplies from her new bedroom.

Ophelia sat up straighter when they left the room. She stared at her plate with a frown etched deeply on her face. So far she has only eaten three small bites of half the plate.

Quietly she stood from her seat and leaned around the kitchen door frame to look in at her grandmother and father. Deciding that they were too busy to notice, she just as quietly returned to the table and picked up her plate. She then tiptoed to the waste basket and quietly scraped the eggs in. Satisfied and relieved that she no longer had to worry about eating, she plopped the empty plate in the sink for the house elves to clean and then left the kitchen.

Severus looked up from an essay and eyed her suspiciously, "Did you eat half of your plate?"

Ophelia nodded, hoping she didn't look guilty. "May I go find Hermione and Harry now?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, you may." No sooner had the words escaped his lips, she spun on her heel and ran for the door. Severus jumped to his feet and hurried to stop her, "Ophelia!" He watched her freeze with her hand still on the door knob. He waited until she turned to look at him before saying, "Remember, do not say anything to Harry about what we discussed last night."

Rolling her eyes, Ophelia nodded her head, "Yeah, I know. May I go now?"

He gave her a stern look for rolling her eyes, "Next time you roll your eyes at me I will spell them to stick that way." He watched her fidget nervously under his piercing stare for a few lingering seconds before waving toward the door, "You may go. Behave yourself and I expect to see you here five minutes before lunch so you can wash up." He watched with amusement as she spun around again and ran from the quarters. He shook his head softly and returned to grading.

Ophelia found them by the black lake. Hermione was sitting on the big boulder watching as Harry skipped stones across the water. Ophelia sat down beside Hermione and gestured her head toward Harry, she whispered, "How is he holding up?"

Hermione let out a quiet sigh, "It's hard."

Just as Harry turned around to look at them, Ophelia flashed him a bright smile and asked, "What do you want to do today?"

Harry sighed and pitched the rest of his stones into the water. "Nothing."

"Come on, Harry. We can help distract you," Ophelia reassured him.

Harry shrugged and sat down beside them. He stared at the lake with a blank face. "I don't care what we do."

Hearing laughter off in the distance, Ophelia turned to see what was going on. It looked as if the Gryffindor twins, Fred and George, just pulled a prank on Draco. This made an idea pop into her mind. She smiled mischievously and stared at Harry.

Seeing her look, Harry couldn't stop the corners of his lips from rising. He stared at her with an amused curiosity, "What?"

"I know what we are going to do today!" Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she explained her plan to the two.

Hermione's jaw dropped and she stared at her in disbelief, "You have got to be joking! I'm not a prankster! We could get into _so_ much trouble if we got caught!"

Ophelia rolled her eyes at Hermione's drama, "You can't get into trouble if you don't get caught!"

Before Hermione could flip again, Harry said, "That actually sounds really fun. Who are we going to prank though?"

Angry, Hermione jumped off the boulder and gave Ophelia a nasty look. "You are a bad influence. You have horrible ideas that are only going to get us into trouble!"

Hurt by her words, Ophelia got off the boulder and glared at the bushy-haired girl, "At least I'm not a fun-sucking know-it-all!" Ophelia slightly regretted her words as she saw Hermione's angry face turn hurt and then watched as Hermione ran off toward the castle. Ophelia sighed softly as she watched Hermione enter the castle and disappear from her view. Turning back to Harry, she noticed the excited look still on his face. "I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have said that to her."

Harry shrugged, too excited to pull pranks like the Gryffindor twins. "She will be okay. This is what I want to do, Ophelia. Besides, you were right - she is only concerned about getting in trouble. Sometimes the rush of almost getting in trouble is a lot of fun and fun is what I need right now."

Ophelia laughed softly at that, "It's only fun if you don't actually get in trouble."

Harry smirked and nodded, "You have a point there."

Ophelia's smile slowly faded from her face, "Do you think I'm a bad influence, Harry?"

Immediately Harry shook his head, "Of course not! You are only trying to cheer me up (and it's working!). Besides, I own my actions. If I choose to do this then it is _my_ choice, not yours. I want to do this, Ophelia. I want to pull pranks on so many people today! Please don't let her make you second-guess this."

Biting her lip, she looked to Harry and noticed how excited he was. _How can I say no to him?_ She gave him a smile and nodded her head, "Alright, let's do this. Who is going to be our first victim?"

Harry smiled slyly as he looked around outside, "I know the perfect victim."

* * *

On their hands and knees they slowly crawled to the entrance of Professor McGonagall's office.

Ophelia wasn't completely sure that this particular person was best fit to be their first victim but this is what Harry wants and the whole point of this is to make him happy. "What did she do to you that makes you want her to be the first?" She whispered to him as she stopped a few feet away from the doorway.

Harry sat up and stared at the Transfiguration professor's office. "Besides assigning too much homework? Nothing. She is a challenge and the thrill of her catching us is higher than other victims. I like challenges."

Ophelia bit her lip but continued crawling down the hallway anyway. _She's going to have my backside if she catches us._

When they got to the edge of the doorway they peeked into the office. Professor McGonagall is hard at work at her desk, bent over some parchments with a quill in her hand.

Ophelia pulled out the stink bomb the Weasley twins gave them earlier. Earlier they had gone to Fred and George for supplies. The twins had promised they would not tattle on them so long as they never took the twins' signature pranks or invade in on their victims.

She handed the red stink bomb to Harry and watched as he pitched the bomb into their professor's office.

They didn't bother to stick around and watch, they didn't even wait for the stink bomb to hit the ground before they were back on their feet, running in the opposite direction. As they slid around the corner they heard Professor McGonagall yelling threats to the miscreants.

Ophelia grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him with her behind the first door that they came upon. They ran and hid behind a massive mirror that was in the room. No sooner were they hidden, the door to the abandoned classroom opened.

Ophelia closed her eyes and held her breath, hoping Professor McGonagall would just glance in and then move on with her search of the students.

Luckily for Harry and Ophelia, Minerva didn't linger in the room and was soon closing the door behind her and returned to grumbling about naughty students.

Leaving out a breath of relief, Ophelia moved out from behind the huge mirror and looked around the room, "I wonder what this classroom used to be." Turning, she looked at herself in the mirror and gasped.

Harry hurried to her side, worried that something was wrong. "What's-" He stopped speaking as he too looked in the mirror. "Woah," He breathed out.

"D-do you see that?" Ophelia practically whispered.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. My parents. . ."

Ophelia frowned and looked at her best friend, "Your parents?"

"Yeah. I see my parents beside me." Harry frowned, "Don't you see them?"

Slowly, Ophelia shook her head and then looked at the frame of the mirror. She frowned at the Latin words, not understanding them. "I don't see your parents, Harry. I. . . I see my grandparents, parents and you surrounding me."

Shocked, Harry looked at her with wide eyes, "Me?"

Ophelia bit her lip, not wanting to tell him about the guardianship. "Yeah." She looked away from the mirror, not understanding it. "I don't think we should be in here."

Harry kept his eyes glued to the mirror, not even hearing her.

Grabbing his hand, Ophelia pulled him away from the mirror, "Come on. We can ask someone about the mirror later. For now, who do you want to prank next?"

Harry allowed her to lead him from the classroom. He looked longingly at the mirror one last time before gently closing the door behind him. "Your dad."

Ophelia looked at him as if he had just grown three heads. "You're joking."

Harry shrugged, "He's another challenge."

Biting her lip, she looked away and tried not to wince at the thought. "I don't know, Harry. . . He'll kill us."

Harry smirked and repeated her phrase from earlier, "Only if we get caught."

She felt torn between doing the right thing and making Harry happy. "Well, what were you thinking about pranking him with?"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tablet, "This!"

Frowning, she picked the small tablet up and looked at it. "What did the twins say it was again?"

"Any time he goes to speak he will meow like a cat," Harry couldn't help the fit of giggles as he thought about Snape meowing.

_That's not too bad. . . _She sighed, "Fine. Come on!"

"Yes!" Harry's smile was huge as he started to pull her down the corridor, "Where is he?"

"This should actually be pretty easy. Him and my grandmother are drinking tea in our quarters. We can just toss it in his drink." She started in the direction of her quarters, pulling Harry behind her.

When they entered the quarters she quickly pulled Harry into the living room and looked at her grandmother and father. Her father eyed her curiously but she tried to not think too much into the look. Any time she is about to do something bad just one look from her father can make her insides twist and turn. "Gram, this is Harry. He is my best friend."

Sally immediately stood and pulled Harry into a hug. "My name is Sally but you may call me gram, grammy, grandma or grandmother - whichever you prefer."

Honored, Harry felt his heart flutter. "I've never had a grandmother before. . . "

She felt a pang of sadness in her chest as she pulled the small boy at an arms length away from her so she could look him in his emerald eyes, "Well you do now, dear. Any friend of Ophelia's is family to me."

Smiling, Harry forgot all about the prank they were going to pull on Severus. "Thank you."

Severus eyed his daughter. He could tell something was going on with her. Standing from his seat, he motioned for Ophelia to follow him into the kitchen.

She immediately bit her lip nervously and followed him. She eyed his teacup with great anxiety. She kept her eyes glued on his cup as he poured in fresh tea and plopped a sugar cube in the tea.

He mindlessly stirred the cube into the tea as he stared at her intently.

She fidgeted under his piercing gaze, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You look as if you are up to something, Ophelia," He gave her a curious look, waiting to see her reaction.

Ophelia immediately shook her head, "What?" She fidgeted a little and glanced down at the cup before quickly looking back up at him. "I'm not up to anything."

He gave her a firm look before letting it drop. Instead, he pointed to the waste can. His tone was hard as he asked, "Care to explain why your breakfast is residing in the waste basket and not in your stomach?"

She looked to where he was pointing and then looked back at him, "Do you go through the rubbage often?" No sooner had the words escaped between her lips she regretted saying them. "Um. . . I wasn't hungry." She dropped her eyes to her feet as she felt his glare burrow into her head.

"I instructed you to eat half of your plate, Ophelia. The amount of egg that is in that waste basket is much more than half a plate. And no, I do not go through the rubbage. Did you not expect anyone to see the eggs when they go to throw something away?" He took her silence as an answer, "If I had known that you did not eat like I instructed you to then you would have had your backside glued to the seat."

Ophelia kept her eyes down, "Am I in trouble?"

Severus sighed softly and placed his cup of tea on the table. "Is a firm talking to not enough?"

She immediately shook her head, "No, no. A firm talking to is perfect!"

Severus smirked and headed for the doorway, "Stay here. I am getting you a nutrient potion since you refused to eat breakfast."

Once he was out of the kitchen she stared at the cup and closed her eyes. _If I don't do it then Harry will be disappointed but if I do it then I might get in trouble._ Just as she heard her father's footsteps returning, she threw caution to the wind and dropped the tablet into his cup. The tea fuzzed for a few seconds and then returned to normal.

Severus entered the kitchen and handed her the vial, "Drink every drop, Ophelia."

She nodded and quickly gagged the potion down. Once the vial was empty she handed it back to her father, "May I go now? I just wanted Harry to meet grandma."

Severus nodded and put the vial in the sink, "Yes, you may go. However, there is a small change in our plans today."

She halted in the doorway and looked at him curiously.

"By orders of the Headmaster, we are to attend the Halloween feast tonight," Severus explained.

Ophelia frowned, "What about grandma?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore asked her to sit beside him and Professor McGonagall. He wants to discuss some ideas with her," Severus said.

Ophelia's frown deepened, "Ideas?"

Severus shrugged, "I have no clue, Ophelia." He waved her off, "Go. Behave yourself and have fun."

With one last nod, Ophelia hurried into the living room and pulled Harry away from her grandmother before leading him out of her quarters. Once in the hallway she turned to Harry and asked, "When does the tablet start to work?"

Harry gave her a confused look for a moment before understanding dawned on him, "So you got it in his tea?" At her nod, he smiled mischievously and exclaimed, "Good! Fred said it would take about a half an hour before it starts to work. It should be in full effect though by the time of the feast - it lasts for twenty-four hours."

Ophelia paled, "Twenty-four hours?"

Harry nodded, "Isn't it great?"

Ophelia immediately shook her head, "No! He's going to cut me up into bits and pieces and use me in a potion!" She has quickly realized that she's not as big of a prankster as Harry is. It seems as if Harry was born a prankster while she keeps struggling with guilt.

Shaking his head, Harry pulled her further down the corridor, "He won't know it was you."

"Who else would have done it? We were the only ones there besides my grandmother!"

Harry could hear the panic growing in her voice, "Calm down, it's going to be alright."

She shook her head, her black hair flying all over the place. "No!"

He quickly came up with a plan and pulled her in the direction of the dungeons. "All the professors have charms on their offices that let them know if they are needed, correct?"

She slowly nodded her head, not sure where he was going with this. "Well, let's tell a fellow Slytherin that they are wanted by him at his office." Harry smiled a sly grin, "Then, your dad will think it was that student who pranked him instead of us!"

Ophelia allowed herself to be pulled down the stairs. "No wonder you were placed in Slytherin."

Harry chuckled, "The hat either wanted me placed in Slytherin or Gryffindor. I, obviously, chose Slytherin."

They entered the common room and Ophelia asked him, "Why did you pick Slytherin?"

Harry looked around for his newest victim, "I wanted to be with you." He noticed her look at him and so he shrugged his shoulders as if it meant nothing and then he hurried over to Millicent.

Ophelia groaned, _Why did he have to choose her? _Ophelia chose to stay beside the bookshelf instead of going over beside Harry. She watched as Millicent's face paled and then she ran from the common room. When Harry came over to her she quietly asked, "What did you say to her?"

Harry shrugged and looked at the closed portrait door, "Just that Professor Snape wanted to see her and he was grumpy so she better hurry."

Biting her lip, she followed Harry out of the common room. "What if he asks her who sent her?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Stop worrying so much."

She sighed softly. "Fine. What are we doing now?"

The rest of the day was a lot more fun than the beginning: they started pranking people who were less dangerous and that made Ophelia feel a lot better. By the time they needed to hurry to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast they had set off three more stink bombs (one on the second floor, one in Filch's office and the last one was set off near the Ravenclaw common room). They also made Professor Quirrell's robes sparkle when he walks, a random Hufflepuff now has hot pink hair, and Moaning Myrtil's bathroom is filled with non-poppable bubbles.

They hurried into the Great Hall just as Headmaster Dumbledore stood to give a speech. Sitting down at the Slytherin table, Ophelia could feel two sets of eyes burrowing into her head.

"Why are they looking at you like that? Do you think they know we pranked everyone?" Harry whispered as he eyed the two adults at the Head Table.

She shook her head, "I don't know. It's probably because we were late."

Harry looked over at the Gryffindor table and frowned, "Where is Hermione?"

Pansy overheard his question and looked over with a smirk, "The lion has been in the loo all day, bawling her eyes out. It's pretty pathetic if you ask me."

Ophelia flashed her a glare, "You're pathetic." She pushed down the guilty feeling, knowing that she was the reason for Hermione's tears.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Real mature Mini Snape. I'm sure your father would be _so_ proud of you."

Before Ophelia could retaliate she heard the Great Hall fall silent and then the Headmaster began his speech for the night. Instead of speaking, she glared daggers at Pansy and then returned her attention to the front of the hall.

"As many of you know there has been quite a lot of tricks going on throughout the castle this Halloween. Any victims of these may go see Professor McGonagall after the feast to fix the tricks that were set upon you. Though tricks can be fun they are not as fun as treats." With that, he winked at the students and clapped his hands, causing the long tables to fill with pastries, candies, apples and loads of other treats.

Ophelia and Harry quickly jumped into filling their plates with all kinds of unhealthy treats. As soon as her plate was full of candy and pastries, all the treats disappeared and was replaced with a grilled chicken sandwich on wheat bread, carrots and a handful of grapes.

She stared at her plate with a nasty glare, "What the hell?"

Harry stared at her with wide eyes, "You just swore!"

She ignored him and jumped in surprise when a note popped in front of her. Grumbling under her breath, she snatched the note out of the air and quickly scanned it:

You have eaten inadequately all day. Eat everything on your plate and then you may have some treats. Do NOT get a sugar high or I will be very displeased with you.

She crumpled the note in her fist and glared at the plate. Slouching back, she crossed her arms over her chest and grumbled.

Picking the crumpled note up, Harry quickly read it and then looked at his put-out best friend. Sighing, he returned the treats on his plate and filled his plate up with the healthy food.

She looked over at him in surprise, "What are you doing? That note wasn't meant toward you."

Harry shrugged, "We will eat healthy together. Then we can eat some treats, okay?" He watched as her sadness and anger slowly disappeared.

She smiled as Harry took a bite out of his grilled chicken sandwich and then she followed his lead.

At the Head Table, Severus had a faint smile forming at his lips as he watched his daughter and Harry.

The happiness of the Great Hall was immediately put to an end as Professor Quirrell slammed the doors open and ran in screaming off the top of his lungs, "Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" Just as he reached the Head Table he fainted to the floor.

It felt as if someone hit a button and the whole hall began to panic. Petrified screams filled the Great Hall until Headmaster Dumbledore stood and made his voice echo around the hall, "SILENCE!" Just like he instructed, everyone silenced. He kept his tone even and calm, "I want everyone to follow their prefects to their common rooms. Slytherins, I want you to remain here. You will be watched by Ms. Jones," He glanced to his left and nodded to Sally. "The professors and I will go to the dungeons and take care of everything." He nodded to them all and watched as they filed from the Great Hall.

Harry quickly shook Ophelia's arm, panic etched on his face.

She frowned, "The professors will take care of it, Harry. Calm down."

Harry shook his head, "No! Hermione! She doesn't know about the troll!" Without waiting another second, Harry jumped to his feet and ran from the Great Hall, blending in with all the other students.

Panicked about what to do, she looked at the Head Table and noticed that her father had already left and her grandmother was listening to instructions from the Headmaster. For the second time today, Ophelia threw caution to the wind and ran after Harry. As she is a fast runner it didn't take long for her to catch up to him.

As they rounded a corner, they saw the troll dragging his bludger behind him.

She quickly clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from shrieking in fright. _I've never seen a real-life troll before!_

Harry groaned, "I guess it didn't like the dungeons." His eyes widened as he noticed where the troll was going. "It just went into the girl's bathroom!"

A scream erupted from the bathroom and echoed in the corridor.

The two first years sprinted to the bathroom in hopes to help their Gryffindor friend. As they entered the bathroom they saw Hermione crawling under the stalls as the troll smashed his bludger against the tops of the stalls causing Hermione to scream out in fear.

Not knowing what to do, Ophelia pulled out her wand and pointed it at the troll. She wracked her brain trying to think of a spell she could use on the troll.

Hearing Hermione scream again, Ophelia looked up just in time to see Hermione crawl under a sink. _I should just go get an adult._ Just as she thought this she watched with wide, frightened eyes as Harry jumped on the troll's back and started hitting the troll with a brick.

Ophelia felt as if she were frozen in place, _What do I do?! _Her fear grew as she watched the troll pick Harry off his back and hold the boy between its large fingers. "Swing!" She screamed at Harry as she watched the troll aim with his bludger.

"Do something!" Hermione screamed at Ophelia from under the broken sink.

Not really knowing what to do, Ophelia swish and flicked her wand, "Wingardium leviosa!" She watched with amazement as the bludger was pulled from the troll's hand and began to float above the troll's head. With a smirk she let the spell go, watching with a sick satisfaction as the bludger fell and smashed against the troll's head.

The troll stumbled backwards before dropping Harry to the cold, hard floor. Harry scurried out of the way and watched as the troll tripped and landed with a bang causing the whole bathroom to jerk in its wake.

No sooner did the troll hit the ground Professors Quirrell, McGonagall and Snape ran into the bathroom - wands raised for a fight. What they saw made them all come to a halt.

Severus leveled the children with a dangerous look but kept his mouth clamped shut.

"What in the world happened here?! Explain yourselves _immediately!_" Minerva hollered as she took in her surroundings.

Ophelia bit her lip and stared at the adults: her father looked as if he were ready to strangle the three of them, Professor Quirrell looked awkward and nervous and Professor McGonagall looked furious. She dropped her eyes to her feet. She could feel the back of her neck grow hot and her throat became dry. Hot tears burned her eyes but she forced them to not fall; after all, she has not even gotten into trouble yet! It's completely obvious that she is in major trouble though. . .

Minerva grew even more infuriated with their silence, "Well?! What do you have to say for yourselves?!"

Harry opened his mouth to explain but immediately clamped it shut as he saw the look Severus gave him. He slowly dropped his eyes to the floor and noticed a suspicious cut on Severus' leg. He frowned as he noted that the cut looked like a bite mark - perhaps from a dog?

Severus quickly covered the cut on his leg and gave Harry a dangerous look, daring him to say something about the cut.

Minerva continued to rant on, not noticing anything was wrong. The fact that the first years were staying so silent only added to her fury, "You will each be losing twenty points for putting your lives in danger!"

Hermione dropped her eyes to the bathroom floor as her guilt slowly began eating at her, "It wasn't their fault, Professor. I. . . I went looking for it and they came to save me."

Minerva leveled her lion with a disappointed look, "In that case, Miss Granger, you will be losing fifty points _and_ you will be serving detention with me until next Friday."

Ophelia knew, without even looking at her father, that she was in so much more trouble than just a few detentions. She could feel the anger radiating off of him and that unnerved her to the core.

"As Professor Snape cannot speak right now due to a prank that will not wear off for twenty-four hours, I am sure he will set your punishments in the morning." She eyed the knocked-out troll, "Let's leave the loo. I will get Headmaster Dumbledore to contact the Ministry so an official can come remove the troll." She ushered everyone out into the hall.

Ophelia still refused to look at her father. She kept her eyes glued to her feet, too afraid that if she looked at her father's face again then she wouldn't be able to stop the tears from falling. _I knew I should have gotten an adult! Why am I so stupid sometimes?_

Angered that she wouldn't even look at him, Severus reached over and took hold of her chin. He tried to express how much trouble she was in just by looking at her.

She tried to look away, not liking the look he was giving her. The hot tears swelled up in her blue eyes as she tried to look anywhere but at her father. With a cracked voice she managed to say, "I'm sorry, dad. Please don't be too angry; I know I put my life in danger but I'm truly, truly sorry. . ."

Severus took hold of her arm and tried to pull her closer to him.

She stomped her feet down on the ground and looked back at Harry, worried that her best friend was shaken up from their dangerous experience. "No! I need to make sure they're okay-" She was cut off as she felt herself spun back around to face her friends and Professors Quirrell and McGonagall. Her eyes widened and a scarlet blush appeared on her cheeks as she felt his hand land across her backside in lightning fast speed, six times.

She didn't turn back around to face her father when he stopped smacking her. Instead, she felt frozen in place, knowing everyone was staring at them. This fact made her stomach twist in a sickening knot and only made her want to cry harder.

In all actuality, Minerva (knowing Severus so well) already knew Ophelia was in for it when she refused to walk with him and so she had quickly cast a silencing spell around the two and made Hermione and Harry turn around. Professor Quirrell just awkwardly averted his eyes from the scene.

When Ophelia opened her eyes it was to see her friends turned away from her. Her blushed darkened when her eyes locked with Professor McGonagall. Confusion bubbled in her as she noticed Professor McGonagall give her a small nod of encouragement and motioned for her to turn back around to face her father.

Ophelia took her Transfiguration professor's advise and turned around to face her irate father. She immediately wanted to drop her eyes again when she saw the anger-filled, onyx eyes. "I'm sorry. . . I just. . . I want to make sure they are alright."

Severus opened his mouth to speak but immediately remembered the prank and closed his mouth. He let out an annoyed huff and arched a finger, as if telling her to come with him. He then pointed to Harry and made the same motion to his other snake.

Minerva quickly pushed Harry toward Severus, knowing that the Head snake was best when not tested. She shook her head as she watched Severus grip both of their ears and march them away. She looked to her side where Hermione still had her back to everything, "Come, Miss. Granger, you have some lines to write before bedtime."

When the three snakes entered the Snape quarters, Severus pointed at Harry and then pointed to the couch he had just transfigured into a bed. Then he turned and pointed at Ophelia and then pointed in the direction of her bedroom.

Ophelia's jaw dropped, "Bedtime already?" She was hoping he would at least talk to her about everything so her stomach would stop feeling so sick!

Severus gave her a furious look and jabbed his finger in the direction of her bedroom.

The dangerous look on her father's face didn't stop her from continuing to ask questions, "But-" She was immediately cut off when her father gave a loud, threatening, cat-like hiss. With wide eyes she hurried to her bedroom and closed the door.

**TBC.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review :)**

**Savoren.**


	10. Welcome to the Family

**Chapter Ten: **

**Welcome to the Family**

**A/N: Thanks for the support and all the reviews :)**

**I am so glad you liked the last chapter!**

**Savoren.**

Tossing and turning for what seemed like the hundreth time that night, Ophelia let out an irritated huff and finally sat up - giving up on sleep for the night. _How can I sleep when I know dad is still mad at me? _

She glanced at her closed bedroom door and contemplated her options. She could either stare at the ceiling for the rest of the night or she could go wake her father. She knows he won't be able to speak to her but just being in his presence might help her feel better.

She made her decision quickly and hopped out of bed. She made sure to be very quiet so she wouldn't wake Harry.

Tiptoeing to her father's bedroom door, she frowned softly when she saw a soft glow of a light shining under his door. Biting her lip, she gently and quietly knocked on the wooden door.

To her surprise, the door opened fairly quickly, her father's face etched in concern.

Severus quickly eyed her up and down to make sure she was alright and when he didn't see anything physically wrong with her, he stepped to the side and allowed her to enter his bedroom. He gently closed the door behind her and returned to sitting on the edge of his bed. He patted the spot beside him and summoned a piece of parchment and quill. He quickly wrote on the parchment: What is wrong?

Ophelia sat down on the bed and let out a deep sigh after reading what her father wrote, "I can't sleep. You're mad at me. . ."

As an answer, Severus pulled her into a side-hug and then wrote: I was mad. I am no longer mad at you, nor Harry. I am highly disappointed.

She felt her stomach twist and the guilt grew making her feel sick. "I know I disappointed you for putting my life in danger. I'm really sorry, truly!"

Severus gave a small nod and wrote: I know you are. You know that you must be punished for your actions though.

She groaned as she read his reply, "Can't you just do it now? Please?! I feel sick to my stomach from waiting. . ."

Severus gave her a pointed look and shook his head as he wrote: No.

She gave him a pitiful look and flopped back against his mattress, leaving out another groan. "I can't sleep though!"

Severus sighed as he looked at her, _I can't sleep either._ He stood from his bed and motioned for her to follow him. He led her to the kitchen, putting Harry in a silencing bubble, so they wouldn't wake him, as they went. Once in the kitchen he quickly set about putting milk in a kettle. Then he sat down at the table and motioned for her to sit beside him.

She frowned, curious as to what they were doing, "Why did you put milk in the kettle?"

He offered her a gentle smile and then wrote down on the piece of parchment: When I couldn't sleep my mother used to give me warm milk. It will make you tired.

When he noticed her nod in understanding, he wrote: Have you been thinking about the guardianship of Harry?

She shook her head, "What is there to think about, dad? He's my best friend! I think it would be brilliant to have him as my brother."

Severus sighed softly and scribbled down: What did I already say to you?

She let out a deep sigh, "That I need to think it through completely. But I _have_, dad!" Seeing his raised eyebrow and firm look, she dropped her eyes and added, "Okay, I haven't. But I don't need to think about it!"

Severus let out a small grunt and wrote his response: The major part that concerns me is that you have never had a father before and now you are being asked to share. Are you sure you are willing to do that?

She gave a quick, firm nod, "Yes! Please just take my answer, dad. I don't want to think about it more. I don't want to waste any more time just because there is a possibility that I might become jealous or any other ridiculous feeling. I'll be fine, dad." She gave him a sincere look, "Harry deserves this and I _want_ this. I want a brother, dad. Please don't make me keep thinking about it?"

Severus eyed her for a few minutes and then gave a slow nod of his head and wrote: Alright. I will speak to Harry about the guardianship today then.

Hearing that a huge smile grew on her face, "Really?!"

Severus smiled and nodded his head.

Jumping off her seat, she wrapped her arms around her father in a tight hug. When she let go, she watched as her father stood and poured them both a cup of warm milk.

She smirked into her cup and looked up at her father with a sly look on her face.

Seeing her look, Severus frowned and gave her a firm look.

"So, since tomorrow we will be adding a family member, is there any way we can skip the whole punishment part in the morning? I'd hate to ruin the happy day with a sore backside," she gave him puppy-dog eyes, hoping he would agree with her.

Severus didn't even bother writing his response down, all he needed to answer her was a stern look and a firm shake of his head.

Ophelia let out a soft sigh, "Never hurts to try. . ."

Severus gave an amused shake of his head and then took a small sip of his warm milk.

They drank their milk in a comfortable silence until both grew tired. Severus escorted Ophelia to her bed and tucked her in before retiring to his own bed for the rest of the night

* * *

Severus still had an hour left before he could start speaking like a human again and so, much to Ophelia's great displeasure, it was a very irate grandmother that she woke up to in the morning. The wake-up call was not gentle in the least, instead, her grandmother had landed a sharp smack against her bottom and forced her out of the bed by gripping her ear.

Ophelia kept her eyes to the floor. If she was completely honest with herself she hadn't anticipated being in trouble with her grandmother as well as her father. She thought she would only be in trouble with one adult!

Sally firmly gripped her granddaughter's chin and forced her to look up at her, "Do you have _any_ idea what I thought or how I felt when I got done speaking with the Headmaster and discovered that you were no where to be found in the Great Hall?"

She tried to look away, shame started to bubble in her tummy, "I'm sorry, grandmother. . . I- I panicked and couldn't let my friends go alone."

"What about getting an adult, Ophelia Elizabeth? Since coming to Hogwarts you have been running head-first into dangerous situations without a care in the world. Was sending you here a mistake?" Sally's voice was firm, trying to get her message across.

Ophelia quickly shook her head, "No, ma'am! Coming here was one of the best decisions in the world! I. . . I just don't want anything bad to happen to my friends."

"And is getting an adult out of the question?" Sally demanded, anger and disappointment dripped off each word causing her granddaughter to try to drop her eyes again.

Ophelia fidgeted a little and shifted her weight on her feet, "I don't know why I didn't get an adult. I thought about it but all the adults were busy."

Sally's grip tightened, "That is a poor excuse, Ophelia Elizabeth, and you know it!"

Ophelia cringed at her grandmother's tone, "I'm sorry!"

Sally leveled her with a disbelieving look, "You said you were sorry last time too, Ophelia. What do your father and I need to do to make you _think_ before acting?"

The back of her neck felt hot from shame, "How much trouble am I in?"

Sally sighed, "_I_ am not punishing you - that is your father's job now. I do, however, want you to know how dreadfully disappointed I am in your actions. I raised you to think before acting - I _know_ you know better than how you are acting." Seeing Ophelia's eyes fill with tears, Sally let out a soft sigh and pulled her into a tight hug, "I am glad you are safe now but being in danger last night was avoidable."

Ophelia sniffled and nodded against her grandmother, "I am sorry, grandmother."

Patting the child's back, Sally gently moved out of the hug and motioned for Ophelia to follow her out of the bedroom. She stopped at the door to say, "Your father is currently at the Headmaster's office. I believe they are discussing (or in your father's case, writing) about the upcoming guardianship. Harry is in the kitchen writing lines - which is where you need to be now as well. When your father returns, his voice should be back to normal and then you can anticipate your punishment. After your punishment you will be working on homework while your father and Harry go to the Headmaster's office to finish the paperwork."

A small smile appeared on her face as she thought about the guardianship, "Yes, ma'am."

With a nod, Sally opened the door and walked with her to the kitchen. She frowned when she noticed Harry wasn't writing his lines but was doodling on the corner of his parchment, "Is that what you are to be doing, Harry James?"

Hearing his middle name, Harry's wide eyes snapped up to meet Sally's, "I. . ." He dropped his eyes back down to his parchment and quickly returned to his lines, "Sorry, ma'am."

With a soft, dread-filled sigh, Ophelia sat down across from Harry and started her lines, "How many lines do I need to write?"

Sally sat down in her seat and picked up her knitting, "Until your father returns."

Ophelia frowned but didn't comment. She decided that if she wrote slow enough then it wouldn't be too torturous.

* * *

Severus returned to the house thirty minutes later, guardianship papers hidden away in his robe pocket. When he entered the kitchen and saw the children writing away, he let out a small sigh. It had slipped his mind that he would need to punish the two when he returned and he definitely was not looking forward to doing so. If he was completely honest with himself, he wished he could pretend last night didn't happen and instead jump to talking to Harry about the guardianship - he knows he cannot do that though.

Ophelia looked up at her father and immediately put the quill down, glad to be finished writing her lines. She stayed silent, still hoping he had changed his mind and wouldn't punish them for last night's adventure.

Sally offered Severus a reassuring smile, "Is your voice back?" She couldn't help the small smile when she asked. Yesterday, when he suddenly began meowing like a cat, was quite humorous.

Severus nodded, still staring at the two eleven-year olds. His mind is still on the happy thought of his small family and taking on Harry's guardianship. "Yes, I can speak now." He frowned suddenly and asked the two, "Do either of you know anything about who was pranking the school yesterday? At first I had thought that Miss Bulstrode had pranked me but she had seemed way too nervous when I saw her yesterday." He watched them both closely.

Harry quickly looked over at Ophelia. He knowingly kept his mouth firmly clamped shut.

Ophelia gave a small shrug of her shoulders, "No idea."

Severus frowned and eyed her closer, "So, cheering Harry up yesterday did not involve pranks?" He noticed the immediate, panicked look on Harry's face - giving the two away. Severus stayed emotionless though, waiting to see if she would, once again, lie.

Ophelia glanced over at Harry and noticed his face. She forced herself not to groan, _His face is an open book!_ When she looked back at her father, she immediately felt a little panicky - not sure if she should stick with her lies or confess. She chose the first option, hoping he hadn't noticed Harry's expression. "We-" she immediately clamped her mouth shut at his dangerous look.

"I would advise you to think carefully before answering, Ophelia Elizabeth. You know how I feel about lying," Severus sternly reminded her.

Ophelia bit her lip and glanced at her grandmother. She sighed and slouched a little in the chair, "We did a couple pranks. . ."

Harry kept his eyes glued to his hands.

Severus leveled his daughter with a disappointed look, "So, you knowingly lied to me then?"

Ophelia paled at his tone, "W-well I wouldn't really call it a-" She stopped talking, knowing there was no escape and she was only going to put herself in more trouble. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry. . ."

Severus sighed and rubbed his temple before turning and entering the living room, "Ophelia, follow me. Harry, keep writing."

She immediately looked over at her grandmother, regret and panic obvious on her face.

Sally motioned for her to follow her father, "Do as you are told, Ophelia."

Holding in her groan, Ophelia slowly stood and entered the living room. Seeing her father sitting on a chair in the center of the room made her insides twist and turn. Though, the sight of the hole-filled wooden spoon, sitting on the coffee table, made her feel nauseous. She bit her lip as her eyes locked with her father's.

Severus motioned for her to come closer to him.

She gulped gently, trying to fix her dry throat, and then made the nauseating walk to stand in front of her father. She kept her eyes down in shame and stayed silent, waiting for him to begin lecturing her.

Gently, Severus put a finger under her chin and made her look at him, "What did I tell you would happen when you put your life in danger?"

Ophelia nervously squirmed and tried to look away.

Severus easily moved her chin back in place so she was looking at him again, "Answer my question, Ophelia."

She could feel the hot tears already filling her blue eyes. Shame, guilt and anxiety made her feel even sicker. "I'd be punished on the bare," Severus could barely hear her whisper.

Severus nodded. He kept his tone soft, knowing she was already internally struggling enough, "When are you going to stop putting your life in danger, Ophelia? I love you and would be heart-broken if _anything_ happened to you."

Ophelia sniffled, blinking back the tears from falling. "I'm sorry, dad!"

Severus nodded and let go of her chin, "I know you are but I still need to punish you." Seeing her nod, a few tears leaking from her eyes, Severus continued to keep his voice soft as he informed her, "After your spanking we will be going to the loo to wash your mouth out with soap," Seeing her immediate frown, Severus quickly explained before she could give him an attitude, "Lying is unacceptable, Ophelia. I will _not_ have you lying to me, no matter the reason. Am I understood?"

She slowly nodded her head, "Yes, sir. A-am I in trouble for the pranks?"

Severus shook his head, "No. No one was harmed in your pranking - if you _ever _set off a prank that harms someone though, I will make this spanking look like light tapping," Severus threatened firmly.

Ophelia quickly nodded her head, just glad she wasn't in trouble for pranking as well as everything else. "A-are you going to tell Professor McGonagall that we were the ones to prank her?"

Seeing the fear in her eyes, Severus smirked and shook his head, "No but it is wise to not prank those of whom can blister your bottom." He gave her a pointed look, a small smirk playing lightly at his lips.

Ophelia bit her lip and dropped her eyes, "I'm sorry we pranked you, dad."

Severus nodded and gently raised her chin so she was looking at him, "I despise pranks. However, I am letting it slide this time because of _why_ you and Harry were pranking me. Yes, the prank the two of you pulled on me was quite inconvenient and I will not be so understanding next time. Am I clear?"

Ophelia quickly nodded her head, "Yes sir." Then, as an after-thought, asked, "But you are alright with us pranking others so long as it is not you?"

Severus smirked and gave an amused shake of his head, "Like I said earlier, do not cause harm to anyone and it will be overlooked. Saying that though, I do not want you going around acting like the Weasley twins. If I feel as if you are pranking too often and without a reason behind it, I will have a talk with you. If I feel as if you are always singling one person out, I will consider that bullying and you will find yourself in trouble. Be wise with your pranking, Ophelia. Do not inconvenience your professors or school. Do you understand?"

Ophelia nodded, "I'm not that into pranking, dad. I only did it to try to cheer Harry up."

Severus nodded, he had a feeling that was the case. Instead of commenting, he reached in his robe pocket and pulled out his wand, casting a silencing spell around the living room so Harry or Sally could not hear her punishment. With that done, he returned his wand to his pocket and pointed to the hole-filled spoon on the coffee table, "Please get the spoon and bring it back to me."

Ophelia frowned, not wanting to get the weapon that was going to be attacking her bare bottom. She knew better than to say what she was thinking though and so she did as he instructed her. When she returned to him she placed the spoon in his outstretched hand and then dropped her eyes, anxiously awaiting her next instructions.

* * *

Harry nervously glanced up at the elderly lady and watched as she knitted what seemed to be a blanket.

Feeling Harry's eyes on her, she glanced up and eyed him with a firm look, "Are you allowed to take a break, Harry James?"

Harry nibbled on his lip and dropped his eyes to his lines, "I'm sorry ma'am. I was just. . . I. . ." He closed his mouth and dropped his eyes, afraid to ask his question.

Sally gave him an encouraging look and motioned for him to continue, "What is wrong, child?"

Harry looked a little flustered at being called a child but didn't comment. "Why was it wrong that we saved Hermione?"

She let out a tired sigh and answered him, "There was nothing wrong with saving Miss. Granger, Harry. The two of you are in trouble for putting your lives in danger, not for saving her. You should have gotten an adult to get her - not run off on a dangerous mission."

Harry bit his lip and whispered, "I'm not used to relying on adults."

Sally gave him a sad look, "Well you better get used to it, dearie. You may not be used to facing the consequences of your dangerous escapades but I can assure, dear, you will get used to it quickly. No one will sit around and watch as you put your life in danger. You are important."

Harry couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes, "Why? Because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Sally gave him a stern look, "Of course not you silly boy!"

Harry frowned, unsure what she was referring to then.

"Every life is important, Harry. No single life is more important than the next," Sally explained in a soft voice.

Harry closed his mouth and dropped his eyes, having no comment toward her statement.

When Harry didn't seem like he was going to continue their conversation, Sally motioned for him to return to writing his lines.

* * *

Once she had calmed down Severus helped her stand and then he too stood. "Let's get this over with, Ophelia." He told her as he gently took her hand to lead her to the loo.

Groaning, Ophelia tried to pull her hand from his grip, "No, please? I w-won't lie again! Please, dad?"

Severus gave her a firm look, "Do not make this harder on yourself, Ophelia Elizabeth. You will either come on your own or I will force you. Know though, if I have to force you, you can expect consequences."

Ophelia felt disgusted; there's no way in bloody hell that she wants to taste soap with her backside thumping the way it is. "Wasn't the spanking enough?" She tried, her voice quiet, worried about pushing him too far with her questions.

Severus let out a sigh, "Do not make me repeat myself, Ophelia Elizabeth." He gave her a firm look and then continued toward the loo, pulling her along behind him.

Inside the loo, Severus instructed her to sit down on the toilet and wait while he prepared the cloth.

Ophelia watched his every move with disgust - it's bad enough when soap _accidentally_ gets in your mouth while showering! _This is going to be horrendous!_

Once the cloth was soaped and ready, he knelt in front of his daughter and motioned for her to open her mouth, "Open wide and stick your tongue out."

Ophelia bit her lip as she stared at the small bubbles on the cloth.

Growing impatient, Severus reached out with his free hand and gave her mouth a firm tap, "I gave you instructions, young lady."

The tap didn't hurt but it shocked her and made her feel ashamed for not listening right away. With one last shuddering inhale, she finally opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. She closed her eyes, not ready for the vile taste of soap.

Relieved that she finally followed his instructions, Severus quickly set about soaping every part of her tongue. When he covered the tongue, he went over it once more and then removed the wash cloth. He moved to the sink and slowly began rinsing the soap from the cloth. As he did so, he instructed her, "Sit still, do not fidget or spit. You will sit there, with your mouth firmly closed, for five minutes. Remember to breathe in through your nose."

By three minutes she felt as if she was going to be sick. Her face felt as if it were sunburned. On top of that, her eyes and nose burned like bee stings. A few stinging tears leaked from the corners of her clenched eyes and slowly rolled down her cheeks.

Severus watched on patiently; she was definitely handling this a lot better than he anticipated - he thought she would be whining and trying to spit by now. "Two more minutes," He quietly told her.

_Two more minutes?! It feels like a lifetime has already passed!_ Ophelia opened her eyes to stare at her father in a silent panic - pleading to be left off early.

Severus stayed firm. He answered her pleading eyes by crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the loo wall.

As soon as the two minutes passed, Severus dropped his arms and motioned to the sink, "You may spit and rinse your mouth out twice. Any left over taste after the second rinse will remain as a reminder until it fades away."

Ophelia looked at him like he was pure evil as she tried to rinse all the soap out. After the second rinse she let out a pitiful whine as he turned the water off and motioned for her to leave the loo. "May I at least get a drink?" She asked as she followed him back to the couch.

Severus gave her an unamused look, "I don't think you need a drink for a little. Your grandmother will be informed when she may give you a drink."

Ophelia gave him a look of outrage, "But I'm thirsty!"

Severus narrowed his eyes, "I said no, Ophelia Elizabeth. Besides, if you are so thirsty then you can suck the remaining soap out of your tongue and drink that," here he gave her a smirk.

She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest, "You're mean."

Severus shrugged, "I have been called worse." He changed the subject as he returned the hole-filled spoon to the coffee table, "You are forgiven for lying and putting your life in danger. I want you to return to the kitchen, send Harry in, and work on your homework. You will remain with your grandmother while Harry and I discuss the guardianship and, if all goes well, sign the legal papers. I believe I do not have to warn you to behave for her?"

Ophelia quickly shook her head. She knew full-well that if she misbehaved for her grandmother there would be hell to pay and it would be her backside that did the paying. "No, sir. I will behave, I promise." The thought of Harry becoming her brother made her happier, though the stinging in her backside kept her from getting too happy.

Severus pulled her into a hug before sending her off. Just before she went to leave the living room he said, "I love you, Ophelia."

Ophelia stopped in the kitchen door-way and looked back at him, a small smile on her face, "I love you too, dad."

* * *

Ophelia fidgeted on her seat and kept nervously looking at the doorway toward the living room.

This did not go unnoticed by Sally, "Ophelia keep your eyes on your homework and _stop_ fidgeting."

Ophelia threw her grandmother an annoyed look, "What is taking so long? What if Harry says no? What if he doesn't want to be my brother?"

Sally sighed and put down her knitting, "I'm sure he won't say no, lovebug."

Ophelia gave one last nervous look at the doorway before slouching in her seat, "I hope dad wasn't too hard on him. . ."

Sally smirked, "Oh? Why not? The two of you risked your lives, after all."

Ophelia immediately wished she would have kept her mouth closed.

Sally continued, "Do you not think you deserved the punishment you recieved?"

Ophelia let out a groan, "That's not what I'm getting at, grandmother."

Giving her a firm look, Sally jabbed her finger at her granddaughter's homework, "Then close your mouth and return to your homework. I expect to see that essay done before lunch, young lady."

Ophelia swallowed her disrespectful comment and begrudgingly returned to her homework.

When Harry and Severus entered the kitchen they both had smiles on their faces, though, Harry's eyes were pink.

Severus nodded to Sally in greeting, "We need to go to the Headmaster's office to complete the paperwork. Do you need anything?"

Sally shook her head and glanced at Ophelia, "No, I have everything under control." She smiled lovingly at Harry, "Welcome to the family, dear."

Harry blushed softly and followed his, soon-to-be, guardian out the door.

When the door closed behind them, Sally smiled at Ophelia, "See, dear? I told you everything would work out." Seeing Ophelia cringe as she stretched out her fingers, Sally motioned for her to stop writing, "You may take a break, lovebug. I'll make us tea." She stood and went to do just that.

Ophelia dropped her quill and continued to stretch out her aching fingers, "I couldn't help but worry though. There is still room for something to go wrong though. I am not going to be relieved until they return and the papers are official."

Sally smiled softly as she poured the tea, "I know."

* * *

Severus and Harry returned to the house a half an hour later. Harry had a grin on his face that reached ear to ear. He finally has a family to call his own.

Severus called the small family to meet in the living room and once they were all settled, he began their first family meeting. "Now, there a few things I wanted to go over with the two of you." He leveled them with a serious look and continued, "There will be no more gallivanting around the castle. As I said earlier, Harry, being the child of a professor holds you to a higher expectation of good behavior than the other students. I want the two of you to try to be on your best behavior at all times. I am not daft, I know there will be times that you will slip up and misbehave. Know though, when that happens, there will be consequences to face."

Ophelia slouched a little, "McGonagall said that too - that I'm supposed to be well-behaved because of you being a professor."

Severus levled her with a firm look, "_Professor_ McGonagall was right, Ophelia." Seeing that neither were going to comment, he asked his daughter, "Would you like to explain to Harry about the rules and consequences?"

Ophelia made a horrified face, "Why me?"

Severus smirked and leaned back in his rocking chair, "It will show me what rules you remember and which ones you have forgotten."

Ophelia shot him an irritated look, "I haven't forgotten any."

Severus forced his smirk to not grow into a smile, "Oh?"

Crossing her arms, she let out a huff and stated, "I remember _all_ the rules. I just don't feel the need to follow all of them all the time." It was a struggle to not show her amusement as she watched her father's smirk turn upside down.

Harry immediately paled, not realizing that she was joking around. _I cannot believe she just said that out loud!_

"Do you care to repeat that?" Severus' voice was chilly; he didn't find the amusement in her statement.

Ophelia sighed, giving up on her attempt at joking, "Fine. I'll tell him the rules and consequences. . ." She sighed again as she looked over at Harry, "We have to follow all the school rules, no vulgar language, be respectful, don't put your life in danger and work hard in school."

Harry nodded, _That doesn't seem too hard._

"You forgot an important rule, Ophelia," Severus reminded her gently.

Ophelia bit her lip and looked at her father, wishing the answer was written on his face.

Severus took pity on her and said, "Always do the right thing, even if it is the hard thing."

Harry nodded, "Those don't seem too bad."

Severus nodded in agreement, "So long as you follow them you will be fine. I am not expecting perfection, Harry. I know there will be slip-ups but, like I mentioned earlier, there will be consequences to every slip-up." With that said, Severus motioned for Ophelia to continue.

Leaving out another sigh, Ophelia kept her eyes locked on her hands and said the consequences as quickly as she could to get it over with (consequences are always so embarassing to talk about!). "Grounding, lock-down, mouth-washing, tap on the mouth, extra chores, loss of a privlege and. . . Well you know."

Harry nodded, fully knowing what she was hinting at.

Severus, on the other hand, frowned, "You know?"

Ophelia groaned, "Don't make me say it, dad. He knows what I'm hinting at."

Sally smirked and looked up from her knitting, "He already knows about spankings, Ophelia. After all, the two of you won't stop squirming."

Severus nodded, finally understanding. "Yes. As you already know, spankings are a consequence that I tend to use frequently. In my opinion, a firm smacking will get the lesson across much faster than a grounding. Saying that though, a spanking is not always the correct way to deal with misbehavior." He eyed Harry closely, making sure he was following along. "Do you have any questions?"

He quickly shook his head, hoping the conversation would end soon. "No, sir."

Severus gave a small nod of his head, "In private you may call me Severus." He forced himself not to tell the boy that he could call him dad - after all, he only has guardianship. It just feels so good to be called dad by Ophelia.

Harry nodded again, "Yes, sir."

Severus sighed but knew the name change would take some getting used to. "Headmaster Dumbledore said he would have a few house elves add another bedroom for you. I have come to realize that I prefer to have you both sleeping here instead of your dorms. It used to be that Ophelia would only stay here if she was grounding, on lock-down or if she wanted to. I feel much better knowing she is under my roof though and will feel the same about you, Harry."

Ophelia refrained from commenting.

Severus continued, "Once the room is added we can decorate it to your liking as the house elves bring your belongings. Do you have any questions about anything?"

Harry gave a small smile and shook his head, "No, sir."

Before Severus could comment on the name, a couple house elves popped in and started moving about as they created Harry's bedroom.

Ophelia leaned back and watched on, a content smile on her face. _This is everything I always wanted. _

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**I will be updating the other stories next. School started back up and I have been extremely busy. Thank you for your patience!**

**I will not be focusing on Harry in this story - Ophelia is still the main character. Harry has simply joined their family. There will be times where I show just Harry and another family member without Ophelia but the main character will always be Ophelia.**

**Savoren.**


	11. Little Green Monster

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Little Green Monster**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Savoren.**

Okay, so it wasn't _everything_ she always wanted. For the first couple days everything went smoothly but by the end of the second week she felt herself getting snippy with Harry and growing angry any time she saw her father and Harry alone, without her. The green little monster is growing in her heart and attacking anyone who makes her even the slightest bit angry.

And so, Ophelia can't help but _not_ feel responsible for her actions or words that landed her in the position she's at now. The fault of today's outburst is the fault of her green little monster, not her own.

Professor McGonagall looked at her sternly, growing rather impatient with the young girl in front of her. "I asked you a question, Miss. Snape, and I expect an answer."

Leaning back in the chair, Ophelia crossed her arms and leveled the woman with a mighty glare. "There is a lot of things in life that are disappointing, Professor. If you expect too much, you will just get disappointed."

Minerva quickly masked her shock with fury, "Young lady, I have had enough of your little attitude today!"

Ophelia rolled her eyes and looked away, "Then get my father." Her tone was dripping with anger and her eyes gave away that this is what she wanted: her dad.

Immediately Minerva understood. Leaving out a small sigh, Minerva sat back down in her seat and looked at the small girl across from her. "This is about your father getting guardianship of Mr. Potter, is it not? You were fine for a week after the guardianship but after that, your attitude has been growing and you have been acting out more than not." _Why hasn't Severus noticed this?_

Clenching her jaw, Ophelia glared at the desk and remained silent, refusing to answer.

Minerva tried to express her understanding as she said, "No one expected you to take this change perfectly, dear."

Ophelia snapped her eyes up to her professor's. She kept her mouth clamped shut but she sat up a little in attention. The change of tone in her professor made something shift in her and she immediately wanted comfort. She mentally shook her head, confused with her feelings. Nothing made sense anymore.

Minerva continued, "It's normal for someone to go through this phase when there is a new member of the family. You do not need to feel ashamed for your feelings but you need to talk about them. When feelings get bottled up, events like today happen," She eyed Ophelia seriously.

Ophelia dropped her eyes in shame and bit her lip. "It's not okay to feel this way though! Harry deserves my dad. . . I feel horrible for feeling jealous. I should be happy for him! Why am I being such a terrible person?"

Minerva sighed softly and reached across the desk to place her hand over Ophelia's, "You are not a terrible person, dear. Who you really need to talk to about your feelings is your father."

Hearing that, Ophelia slouched a little in the seat and re-crossed her hands, "I don't want to talk to him about it. These feelings will go away, I just have to get over it." _I don't want to admit that he was right. _

"You need to speak to him about it," Minerva pressed. Her patience for this child surprised herself - Ophelia was nothing but a brat during class and the child even had the nerve to swear at her!

Rolling her eyes, Ophelia glared at her lap. "But why? Why can't you just give me detention for my disrespect and send me on my way? I don't want to talk about my feelings!"

Minerva could feel her patience starting to thin again. "You have to."

Ophelia clenched her jaw and leveled her glare on her professor. "Oh yeah? You still haven't told me _why_."

"You will feel better once you speak to your father." Saying that, Minerva stood from her desk and went to the fireplace, kneeling so she could fire-call Severus. Hearing Ophelia stand, Minerva looked over her shoulder and leveled the eleven-year old with a stern look, "Sit your backside on that seat, young lady."

Glaring at her, Ophelia flopped back on the seat and crossed her arms, silently fuming.

Once satisfied that the child wouldn't leave while she was speaking to Severus, Minerva returned to the green flames and stuck her head in.

"Oh, there you are, Minerva! What is wrong?" Severus asked from where he stood in his office.

Minerva let out a tired sigh. "I have you daughter in my office. She is having difficulty with her respect and attitude today."

Severus forced his groan to not escape, he thought everything was going so well with his children - neither has gotten in trouble for a week! "I'm sorry, Minerva. Have you punished her? I assure you, I will speak to her about her actions."

Minerva shook her head to his question, "No, I have not punished her." She continued before Severus could interrupt, "Instead I discovered the reason behind these issues. Have you noticed any signs of jealousy lately?"

Severus frowned, he has been so busy with everything lately and trying to focus on making sure Harry was settling in that he didn't see Ophelia's problem coming - he thought everything was going swell.

Sighing, Severus realized he should have been paying closer attention. "I should have been on look-out for these feelings to pop up in her."

Seeing that Severus was starting to beat himself up, Minerva quickly interjected, "You need to talk to her. Should I send her through?"

Severus nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Please do."

Pulling out of the green fire, Minerva stood, her knees cracking as she did so. She turned and looked at Ophelia, offering her a reassuring smile. "Your father wants you to go to his office." She stepped to the side and waited for Ophelia to go to the fireplace.

Groaning, Ophelia wished she didn't have to go and talk to him about this. It's not fair to Harry that she's feeling this way.

"Come on, child. It's going to be alright." Minerva gestured to the fireplace as Ophelia unwillingly walked to her side.

Ophelia didn't comment as she stepped into the green flame, disappearing to her father's office. When she arrived, her father caught her from falling and gently wiped the ash off her robes.

Ophelia sighed softly and refused to meet her father's eyes. Instead, she dropped her head and stared at her shoes.

Not exactly knowing what to do, Severus pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing gentle circles on her back. "I'm sorry I did not notice you were feeling jealous."

Ophelia pulled back, almost as if his hug had burnt her. "J-jealous?" She quickly averted her eyes and stared at the bookcase behind him. "I'm not-" She was stopped from continuing by Severus' hand being placed over her mouth. She let out a tired sigh and drooped.

With one finger under her chin, Severus guided her face so she was forced to look at him. "Please do not lie to me, Ophelia."

She let out a deep huff and tried to pull free from his grip. "It's not fair to Harry though! I don't want to be jealous!" She hated the fact that he was making her stare at him! Shame heated the back of her neck and she would do anything so she didn't have to look in his eyes. _I told him that I wouldn't have these feelings! I am the one who told him to take Harry's guardianship! I'm not supposed to be feeling like this!_

With a flick of his wand, Severus transformed the armchair into a couch. He gently led Ophelia to it and, once they were seated, he said, "No one wants to be jealous, Ophelia. Jealousy is a feeling that you cannot help and it's normal to get jealous every once in a while."

Ophelia shook her head, refusing to accept that answer. "I forced you into taking his guardianship and now I'm being a brat!"

Severus immediately frowned. With a furrowed brow, he took hold of her face and gave her a stern look. "You did _not_ force me into taking Harry's guardianship, Ophelia Elizabeth. Get that idea out of your head immediately."

Feeling hot tears fill her blue eyes at his rebuke, Ophelia sniffled. "But I begged you and convinced you to do it!"

Severus kept a firm grip on her chin and shook his head. His voice was sincere as he said, "I asked for your opinion about taking his guardianship. I did not ask you if I should take it or not. Did I?" At Ophelia's small shake of her head, Severus continued, "I only asked you for your opinion so you were not blindsided by getting a brother. Your feelings are _important_ to me!" He quickly caught a tear and wiped it from her cheek, "How can I help you with how you are feeling right now?"

Ophelia shrugged and pulled her face free from his grip. "I don't know. I don't think you can, I just need to get over it. I feel stupid for being jealous!"

Severus sighed. "Like I already said, jealousy is a normal feeling to have."

Crossing her arms, Ophelia let out a deep huff and slouched against the transformed couch. "I bet _you_ were never jealous!" She kept her eyes down, still feeling rubbish about herself.

Smirking, Severus leaned back and stared off into the distance. "I once had this huge crush for a red-headed girl but someone else already had her affection. You see, Li- _she_ was beautiful both inside and out and her laugh was one of the most contagious things I have ever encountered. I wanted to be her boyfriend but, like I said, she already had one." He glanced down at his daughter and saw her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Did you beat the other boy up and steal his girl?" Ophelia asked with a twinge of amusement sparkling in her blue eyes.

Severus chuckled, "No, actually. However, I did let the jealousy consume me. I made some really poor choices and this girl, the girl I so desired, no longer wanted to be my friend. I picked arguments with her boyfriend and said some really mean things."

Ophelia noticed the sadness seep onto her father's face. She gently took hold of his hand and asked in a quiet voice, "How did you fix it?"

Severus sighed. He can't tell her that he never actually got to fix it - that would destroy the happy ending. And so, Severus did what any parent would do: He told her a little white lie (well, partial lie), "I begged for forgiveness and gave my blessing. I decided that I would be happy if _she_ was happy. Sometimes, when you are feeling jealous, you have to take everyone's feelings into consideration, not just your own. You, however, are taking too much consideration and not enough on your own. You can't push away your jealousy, Ophelia, you need to own it. Find out what is wrong and decide whether or not it is worth losing a friend over. Do not let the green monster destroy what you have with Harry - he is your best friend. Instead, come to me and tell me how you are feeling. It is my job to help you fix your problems."

Ophelia sighed softly, "I'm not going to lose him as my best friend. I just. . . I miss it just being us. The main time I feel myself getting jealous is when I see you and Harry alone, without me. It. . . It hurts."

Severus nodded in understanding, "You need to remember that Harry, just like yourself, has never had a father before me. He lost his father when he was a year old. Harry needs some alone time with me to bond and form what he needs."

Ophelia kept her eyes dropped, feeling bad for her jealousy. "I understand, dad."

Severus squeezed her hand and gently tapped her chin so she would look at him, "What will help you? More alone time with me? More family time as well?"

Ophelia sighed and dropped her eyes, "I'm sorry I'm feeling this way."

Severus forced himself not to get impatient. "Ophelia Elizabeth look at me right now," he snapped.

Immediately she snapped her eyes up to his, afraid that she was in trouble.

Severus continued, "You never have to apologize for your feelings. Do you understand?" At her small nod of her head, Severus sighed, "If you do not understand please tell me so I can explain in a different way."

Ophelia shook her head, "I understand, dad. I just feel bad, that's all." Before he could say anything she added, "I would love to spend some more time with you, alone. It feels like we don't get to do that very much anymore and I miss it."

Severus nodded, "We can do that. Please tell me next time instead of letting the green monster devour you, okay?" At her small nod, he asked, "Do you want to hear the rest of my story?"

Sitting up straighter, Ophelia turned expectant eyes on her father and gave a quick nod of her head, "Yes please!"

Smiling, Severus continued with his story. "Well, I attended her wedding. It was a beautiful wedding and I was, honestly, very happy for her. A couple weeks after her wedding I went to a pub in muggle London and ran into this woman with majestic blue eyes. Her eyes drew me in and I forced myself out of my comfort zone to speak to her. I noticed she had the Daily Prophet peeping out of her bag and I whispered to her (since we were surrounded by muggles), "Why are you hanging out with muggles on this fine night?" That broke the ice and we immediately clicked, we talked about everything and anything until the pub closed around two in the morning. Then, we went back to my house to continue our night. We drank some Firewhiskey and sang old songs off key. I had more fun with this woman in the short amount of time than I had for a long time. I then decided that it was time that I allowed myself to be happy as well. Do you know who this woman was?" He eyed her closely, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Ophelia smiled brightly, "My mum!"

Severus chuckled and gave a nod, "Yes, your mother."

Ophelia frowned softly, "I wish she hadn't left in the morning. I'm sorry, dad. . ."

Severus gave her a warm, comforting smile. "It was quite alright. Some amazing people aren't meant to stay in your life - sometimes they appear just to remind you to be happy and to live your life. Besides, to me, that was the best night of my life. Do you know why?"

Ophelia smiled but shook her head. She has a feeling she knows his answer but wants to hear it from him.

Severus pulled her close and placed a small kiss to the top of her head, "If it wasn't for that night, I wouldn't have you right now. I love you, Ophelia. I don't know how I managed life before you - before having a daughter. I never imagined life as a parent but the best things in life sometimes come as surprises. You have, honestly, been the best surprise of my life."

Tears filled her eyes and she buried her face in his side, "I love you too, daddy."

Severus relaxed against the back of the couch and slowly rubbed circles on her back. He knows his classroom is currently filling with 7th year students but he didn't want this moment to end.

Ophelia ended it for him by sitting up and starting to wring her hands.

Severus sighed softly, "Yes?"

"Am I in trouble for what happened in Transfiguration?" Ophelia mumbled quietly.

Severus frowned a little, "What exactly did happen? I was only told that you were having trouble with your respect and attitude."

Ophelia fidgeted and looked at the office door, "Maybe now isn't the time. I can hear your students and I _really_ need to get to Charms."

Severus gave her an unamused look and stood from the couch. He opened his door, flicked his wand at the chalkboard and instructed his class, "Follow the instructions on the board. I will be out momentarily, I have to handle a situation." He trusted these students and so, without another word to them, closed his office door and put a silencing charm up. Next, he scribbled a note and sent it off with his patronus. After he was finished, Severus returned to his vacated spot beside his daughter and eyed her curiously, "Now is the perfect time."

Ophelia groaned and fell back against the couch dramatically, "But we just had such a good conversation. I don't want to ruin it with getting in trouble!"

Severus raised a single eyebrow, "Perhaps you should have thoroughly thought your actions through earlier, huh?" At her unamused look, Severus gave her a stern look. "What happened in Transfiguration?"

Keeping her eyes down, Ophelia twiddled her thumbs and mumbled, "I didn't do my homework and she asked why I didn't do it and I told her that her homework was pointless and a waste of my time." The angry look on her father's face made her words catch in her throat and she immediately dropped her eyes again. She tried to keep talking, "S-she yelled at me for being disrespectful and told me to stay after class but when class ended I tried to leave and she asked where I was going and I. . ." She glanced up at her father and noticed him motion her to continue. Closing her eyes, she let out a nervous breath and whispered (hoping he wouldn't actually hear her), "told her it was none of her damn business." Her face grew hot as soon as the words slipped her mouth and all she wanted to do was disappear.

Severus seethed but he knows there is more to this story, "Continue."

His angry voice made shivers travel up her spine and she kept her eyes glued on one spot, hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible. "She pulled me into her office by my ear and t-then we talked and she fire-called you."

Severus tried to calm himself, "You are one lucky little girl that she did not bend you over her desk for swearing at her."

Her face immediately turned bright red and her mouth went dry. She stayed silent.

Severus stood and began pacing back and forth in front of her. "So, not only did you swear at your professor but you also talked back to her _and_ you did not do your homework last night?" At her fidgety nod, he snapped, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

She fidgeted even more, "I'm sorry, dad. . ."

Making a quick decision, Severus stopped pacing, "As your punishment I am going to wash out your mouth with soap, you are going to apologize to Professor McGonagall during lunch, _and_ you will show me all of your homework the night before it is due. Be assured that I _will_ know whether you have homework or not so be wise and do not lie to me. Once I feel you are able to handle your homework on your own, you will be able to stop showing me your homework." With that said, Severus pointed his wand at her mouth and flicked, causing bubbles to appear in her mouth.

Gagging, Ophelia forced herself not to spit. She knew this was going to happen but, deep down, she hoped the cute bonding moment they had would get her out of any trouble.

By the time Severus allowed her to spit into his trash bin, hot tears pricked at her eyes and her nose stung.

Once she was done spitting, Severus opened his arms and pulled her into a hug. "I will always love you no matter what you do. Remember to apologize to Professor McGonagall, okay?" Feeling her nod against his stomach, Severus gave her back a gentle rub. "Alright, Ophelia, we both need to get to class."

Ophelia gave him puppy-dog eyes, "Can't I just stay here? Class is half-way over and then it's lunch time. Please daddy?" She threw the "daddy" in just for extra cuteness, hoping to get her way.

Severus forced himself to not be affected by her begging. He crossed his arms and thinned his lips, "Get to class, Ophelia."

Whining quietly under her breath, Ophelia slowly moved toward the door like a slug, dreading Charms.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her back and closed the gap between them. He landed a single, sharp smack against her bottom and snapped, "Enough of this, Ophelia. Go to class. I will see you at lunch. Remember, your grandmother is at her doctor's appointment and so we are eating in the Great Hall today. Remind Harry when you see him, please?"

Ophelia gave him a small glare and rubbed the sting out of her bottom, "Fine."

Severus rolled his eyes, "I barely smacked you. If you _really_ want to feel your bottom sting you should waste time and stick around a while longer?"

Taking the hint, Ophelia immediately stopped her inching and picked up her pace, opening the office door and then the classroom door to leave.

Severus smirked as he watched the classroom door close behind her. Shaking his head, he started moving around the classroom, checking the potions.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's short but I haven't been able to write much lately and so I wanted to get the chapter up.**

**Savoren.**


	12. Norbert

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Norbert**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you love this chapter (and that it was worth the wait!)**

**Have a great new year!**

**Savoren.**

When Professor Binns had his back to them, Hermione leaned over and whispered, "I thought of every possible reason for your father to want to steal the stone but none of it is adding up."

Ophelia frowned but stayed silent, not wanting to get caught talking during class on top of everything else she did wrong today. _They still think it's dad?! What idiots. . ._

Harry furrowed his brow and glanced at their professor. Satisfied that he could get away with it, Harry whispered back, "I bet Hagrid would know."

Hermione nodded, her bushy hair bouncing up and down. "Good idea. He is the most likely one of the professors that would explain everything to us. And if he can't, at least he's warned that the stone is not safe."

Harry nodded in agreement, "I know. We can't during the day though, we have too much to do. We will have to sneak out to see him after curfew."

Hermione bit her lip, "I don't know about that, Harry. . . That could get us in a lot of trouble."

Ophelia rolled her eyes and finally broke her silence, "A little rule-breaking intimidating to you?" She leveled her with a nasty smirk. _She's so annoying sometimes, I can't stand her! I will go along with this only to be able to laugh in their faces when they are proved wrong. Dad wouldn't try to steal a stupid stone!_

Taking the bait, Hermione gave her a glare. "Fine! I'll do it but if we get caught - this is on you."

Ophelia smirked but before she could snap back at her, Harry put an end to their annoying competition. He stopped them from continuing by saying, "Good. It's settled. We will meet at the statue fifteen minutes after curfew."

Ophelia looked back up at the board just in time for Professor Binns to turn and face his class, still droning on in a monotone voice. Looking around the classroom, Ophelia couldn't help but crack an amused smile when she caught sight of four sleeping students. She returned to trying to focus on the lesson but continuously found herself drifting into daydreams.

The end of class came much too slowly for the entire class' wishes but when it came, everyone ran for the door, desperate to escape.

Ophelia walked with Hermione and Harry to the Great Hall. "I have to apologize to McGonagall."

Harry cringed and looked at her, muttering, "Rotten luck."

Ophelia tried to shrug nonchalantly, "It won't be as embarrassing if we get there before the Hall fills up with nosy students."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Good point. Is dad making you do this because of what you said to her in class? I thought you already apologized."

Ophelia bit her lip and shook her head, walking quickly toward the Great Hall doors. "Not exactly."

They entered the Great Hall and Hermione departed, going to the Gryffindor table.

Harry and Ophelia stood at the Slytherin table, both looking up at the Head Table. Their father and many other professors were staring at them and it slightly unnerved them.

Giving Ophelia's hand a light squeeze, Harry sat down at the table and whispered to her, "Good luck!"

Nibbling on her bottom lip Ophelia ignored him and slowly made her way up to the table, feeling the professors' eyes on her. Coming to a stop in front of Professor McGonagall, she shifted her weight between her feet and stared at the tabletop instead of locking eyes with her stern Transfiguration professor. "I'm sorry for being disrespectful and swearing this morning."

Minerva glanced at Severus, seeing if she should accept that apology or not. At his head shake, Minerva looked back at Ophelia, who still wasn't looking at her. "Please look at me when you speak to me, Ophelia."

Blushing, Ophelia looked over at her father. At his stern look she bit her lip harder and locked eyes with Professor McGongall. She could hear students starting to take their seats and all she wanted to do now was get this over with. Taking a nervous breath, Ophelia kept her eyes locked and apologized for the second time. "I'm sorry for being disrespectful and swearing this morning, Professor McGonagall. It won't happen again."

Minerva smirked softly, "Oh, I'm sure it will happen again, Ophelia. You are, after all, a human and can make mistakes. However, it's important for you to know that next time you blatantly disrespect me in such a manner again I won't just inform your father but I will also swiftly punish you. Am I clear Ophelia Elizabeth Snape?"

Ophelia gave a quick nod of her head. A burning blush spreading over her face making her drop her eyes in embarrassment. "Yes ma'am," she answered quietly, thoroughly embarrassed that she was just reprimanded _and_ threatened in front of the other professors. It's different when it's her father, something about Professor McGonagall doing it is different. . . Maybe it's because she's a female and the only other female in her life is her grandmother?

Ophelia mentally shook her head, trying to stop analyzing her feelings so much.

Feeling as if the young girl completely understood and has been through enough, Minerva waved her off. "You are forgiven, Miss. Snape. You may return to your seat at the table; lunch will be starting soon."

Ophelia didn't need to be told twice, she hurried to her seat and kept her head down to avoid any stares.

* * *

Severus frowned, something is definitely up with these two. Since lunch they have been "perfect little angels" and that makes him feel uncomfortable. They finished supper and they went to work on homework without even being told to do so!

Severus looked to Sally once the two left to get their homework. "Do you think something is up with them?"

Sally smirked and gave a half-hearted shrug, "Who knows. Children are complicated."

Severus choked on a laugh and watched as Harry and Ophelia took their seats at the table and opened their books, quills raised. He mentally shook his head, forcing himself to drop the subject. "How was your appointment?"

Sally sighed softly. "It didn't go so well. But," looking at Harry and Ophelia, she shook her head. "Now is not the time to discuss it. How were your classes today, children?"

Ophelia bit her lip and kept her eyes locked on her piece of parchment. "It was okay."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it was a good day."

Sally eyed Ophelia closer, "Just okay?"

"I had a problem with McGonagall but that's it," Ophelia muttered.

Sally sighed, "_Professor_ McGonagall, Ophelia. Be respectful of your elders at all times, you should know that. What happened?"

Severus took a quick sip of his tea before shaking his head, "It has been dealt with and she was made to apologize to Minerva during lunch. However, Sally, I could use your help with checking both of their homework every night. Apparently Ophelia has been skipping assignments."

Harry looked up from his essay, brows furrowed with annoyance. "Why do you have to check mine too? I do my homework!"

Severus leveled him with a stern look, "Watch your tone, Harry James. This is not a punishment, it will help encourage the two of you to work hard and be successful in all your assignments."

Rolling his eyes in frustration, Harry grumbled under his breath and angrily returned to his essay.

Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Taking over, Sally reprimanded him. "I saw that, Harry James. Apologize for your rudeness."

Still annoyed but not wanting to be in trouble, Harry looked up and let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry for being disrespectful."

Severus nodded, leaving out a tired sigh. "Perhaps we should all retire to bed early tonight."

Ophelia dropped her quill in annoyance, "What?! Why?"

Severus rose his eyebrows at her, "Because I said so, that's why. You don't need an explanation! If I tell you to do something, you do it - no questions asked! Why are you both giving me attitude? This is why we are all going to bed early tonight - you both need extra sleep!"

Raising her hands, Sally tried to calm everyone down. "Let's stop yelling." Looking at Ophelia and Harry, she added, "I want you to finish your homework and then retire to bed. Severus, do you have any paperwork that you need to complete?"

Looking chastised, Severus shook his head. "Not tonight."

"Good. I don't want to hear any back-talk, chatter or yelling for the rest of the night. Am I understood?" She leveled all three with a dangerous glare. "I have a severe headache and now I am going to relax with a cup of tea and a book." She didn't wait for them to respond before disappearing into the living room.

Ophelia remained silent for a few minutes, trying to decide if he was still too annoyed to have a conversation or not. She eyed her assignment with disgust, hating Transfiguration more and more with each passing second.

Severus had been watching Ophelia for the past few minutes, it's obvious she wants to speak to him but he apparently made her nervous to speak. He sighed, _The last thing I want is to scare her because I have had a stressful day. . ._

Hearing his sigh, she looked up. Deciding to finally ask her question, she kept her tone even so it wouldn't come off as an attitude. "Hey dad, in class today I overheard someone talking about the third year's trip to Hogsmeade this weekend. Why is it only third years? Why can't first years go?"

Dropping his quill Harry sat up in attention and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah! I want to go too. I've never seen Hogsmeade before but I heard it was epic!"

Severus tried to remember where they were coming from. When he was their age he too thought it was unfair that he wasn't allowed to go on the trip to Hogsmeade - he even tried to sneak on the trip but was caught by Professor Slughorn, his old Potions Professor. However, now that he is older and a professor at this school, the reasons for the year-limit is obvious. He tried to keep his voice gentle and understanding so they don't get angry and give him an attitude. _I don't think I could handle any more attitude today._

"First and second year students are not allowed to go on the Hogsmeade trip because they are too young." He carefully made sure to not call _them_ too young, knowing that wouldn't go well with the two. "I understand that you both think you are old enough to go on such a trip but you need to understand the reasoning. Yes, professors go on the trip and chaperon but, for the most part, the students run around by themselves. A long time ago, after some deep consideration, it was decided that thirteen-year olds can handle the trip. While alone in Hogsmeade you need to constantly make good decisions and be mature. Hogsmeade is not a town only for Hogwarts students - anyone can go to Hogsmeade outside of the school, even bad people. In my opinion, thirteen-year olds are too young for this trip as well. If I had my way, the only students that should be allowed to go on the trip would be sixth and seventh years."

Ophelia furrowed her brow, "I understand but it doesn't make it feel any better, dad."

Harry nodded in agreement, "I'm left out of almost everything about the wizarding world because I grew up in the muggle world and now this is being held from me too because of my age? It's just a town!"

Severus eyed them closely, the trip seems very important to the two. "How about this, if you both stay on your best behavior and work hard in all of your classes, I will take you to Hogsmeade for a family trip."

Ophelia's eyes lit up with excitement, "Really?!"

Severus chuckled and nodded his head. "Truly. I'm serious though, you both need to stay on your best behavior. Do not talk back, do not test me or any other adult, and follow all of the rules. If you can't handle this, we aren't going on the trip."

Harry nodded his head, "Yes, sir! We will behave, promise."

"I thought I said I did not want to hear chatter?" Sally asked from the doorway.

Guilty, Severus looked up and offered her a smile. "I had to explain why Hogsmeade trips are only for third years and up."

Sally nodded in understanding and walked into the kitchen to refill her cup of tea. "Do you understand now?" She turned and eyed the two sternly.

Ophelia gave a quick nod of her head, "Yes, grandmother. Dad said that if we behave then he will take us!"

Sally couldn't help but feel as if Ophelia's smile was contagious and she found her lips moving upward. "That's nice, dear."

Standing from the table, Severus tapped the top, saying, "Finish your homework, please. We are all going to bed early still." Seeing Ophelia's scrunched face, he held his hand up, "Don't ruin your chance to go to Hogsmeade over an early bedtime, Ophelia Elizabeth." Turning to Sally, he asked, "Do you want me to get you a pain relieving potion for your headache, Sally?"

Once the two were out of the kitchen Ophelia turned to Harry and whispered, "I don't think we should go talk to Hagrid tonight. Dad isn't trying to steal the stone anyway - you two are just being ridiculous."

Harry gave her an annoyed look. "You already said we would meet her. _You_ helped make these plans!"

Ophelia rolled her eyes, "Barely. You both made these plans while I tried to pay attention in History! You call that helping?"

Huffing, Harry leveled with a glare, "Why are you so lame lately? If you're not being lame then you're being a jerk! I understand that you don't want to think dad would steal the stone but your being bloody blind!"

Clenching her jaw, Ophelia forced herself to not yell. It wouldn't go well if they drew the adults' attention! "I'm being lame?! Are you serious? Compared to you, I'm far from lame."

Harry smirked, "Then prove it. Come with us."

Ophelia glared at him. She couldn't help but feel torn on what to do. "I'm NOT lame but I don't want to get caught either."

Harry gave a small shake of his head, disappointed. "Why would we get caught? Tonight is the perfect night to go, they are both going to sleep early!"

Biting her lip, Ophelia looked back down at her essay. Weighing her options, Ophelia tried once more to make him understand. "Why do we ever get caught, Harry? We are surrounded by adults that aren't hesitant to drag us by our ears to our father! We can't get away with anything here! Surely you have caught on to that by now? Then, when we are caught we will just get smacked and the trip to Hogsmeade will be canceled. Why don't you see that?"

Harry gave a nonchalant shrug, "If it's canceled then we will sneak out to it."

Ophelia felt like growling, "You're not understanding!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry picked his quill back up. "No, _you're_ not understanding. Whatever, Ophelia, be lame - like always. I should have figured you would wimp out and not come!"

Infuriated and hurt, Ophelia yelled at him, "I'm NOT lame! Stop saying that!"

"Ophelia! Why are you yelling at your brother?" Sally snapped as she and Severus re-entered the kitchen.

Ophelia glared at Harry but stayed silent.

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Tell me what is going on, now."

Keeping her eyes locked on her essay, she muttered, "He keeps calling me lame."

Harry glared at her, "Tattle tale."

Ophelia's heart dropped even more. "Why are you being so mean?"

"Harry! Ophelia!" Severus let out an annoyed huff. "I left you alone for not even ten minutes and you got into an argument! Harry, why are you calling your sister names?"

Harry gave a rough shrug and stayed silent.

Sally thinned her lips, highly unamused. "Apologize to her and then I want you both separated. Harry, you will finish your essay with me in the living room. Ophelia, you will stay in the kitchen with your father."

Harry barely kept himself from rolling his eyes as he turned to look at Ophelia. "Sorry," He muttered, barely sounding sorry at all.

Severus shook his head, growing angry. "Go finish your essay. As soon as you are finished you are to go to sleep. Am I clear?" At Harry's nod, Severus waved him off and then turned to Ophelia. "Are you almost finished with your essay?"

She gave a small nod, "I have two paragraphs to write and then I'm done."

"I want to read it once you are finished. I checked with all of your other professors, just like I warned you I would. Did you complete all your other assignments during your free period? I know you have Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology."

Ophelia gave a quick nod, returning to her essay at hand. "Yeah, I finished them earlier. They are in the folder in my bag if you want to look over them?"

Severus gave a small nod and silently pulled out the folder.

They stayed silent until both finished. Severus put the assignments back in the folder and gave her a proud smile, "No mistakes. Well done, Ophelia. It's time for you to go shower and get to bed now, alright?" He half expected her to protest about the early bedtime again. When she didn't protest, Severus eyed her closer. He frowned when she looked sad, "Are you still upset about the argument you got into with your brother?"

She let out a deep sigh and gave a small nod, "We've never fought like that before. . . He's never called me names before either and it hurts, dad. He's my best friend!"

Severus placed a gentle hand over her's, "I know. Talk to him tomorrow, alright? Let him cool down for now. What started the argument anyway, Ophelia?"

Biting her lip, Ophelia dropped her eyes. _I already tattled on him once tonight. Dad will punish him if I tell him he's gonna sneak out of the castle. _"We just had a disagreement."

Severus furrowed his brow, "About?" When she still refused to look up at him, Severus felt himself growing impatient. "Why are you beating around the bush, Ophelia Elizabeth?"

Huffing, Ophelia pulled her hand away from his and shook her head, "It was nothing. Just forget it, okay? I'm gonna go get a shower and go to bed, just like you already told me to." She stood and left before he could stop her.

* * *

Ophelia tossed and turned for hours, tangling herself in the sheets. _I'm not lame and I don't know where he even got that from! _Sitting up, she roughly rubbed at her eyes and glanced at the clock, Harry and Hermione should be meeting at the statue soon. _Even Hermione isn't as lame as I am and she's a hardcore nerd!_ _How did I turn into this? Why do I care about some stupid trouble that I might get into? Hermione is trying to steal my best friend! If the only way for me to save my friendship is if I go with them then so be it!_

Swinging her feet off the bed, she slipped into her hard-soled slippers and pulled on her school robe. _I can do this - I'm not lame._

Opening her bedroom door she peeked out. Once she didn't hear anything, she tip-toed out of her bedroom and quietly made her way to the front door.

With one last glance around herself, she slipped into the cold corridor and gently closed the door behind her. She hurried down the corridor as quietly as she could and made it to the statue just in time to watch Hermione and Harry slip out the front door of the castle. She hurried to catch up to them.

Harry spun around when he heard her running, a huge smile grew on his face at the sight of his best friend. "I knew you'd come!"

Hermione huffed, "We need to get going. I don't want to get caught outside passed curfew!"

"Then maybe we should have asked Hagrid during the day time?" Ophelia muttered, easily annoyed with just the sound of Hermione's voice. _She's an annoying friend-stealer!_

Harry sighed, "Don't be like that. I miss when you were adventurous, Ophelia."

"You're just testing the boundaries with dad and I get it. I did it too!" Ophelia snapped back.

Harry rolled his eyes and stomped toward Hagrid's hut, "If you think you have it all figured out, go home."

Snatching out, Ophelia grabbed Harry's hand, stopping him mid-stride, "Stop it, Harry! You're my best friend! Why are you being so mean?!"

Staring into her eyes, Harry dropped his in shame. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. You're probably right, I'm testing."

Ophelia shrugged, "It's normal to test adults but I'm your _best friend_! I'm only trying to help you and keep you out of trouble. You know dad! We won't be sleeping on our backs if we get caught and we definitely won't be going to Hogsmeade. Did you not think all of that through?"

Ashamed, Harry bit his lip and let his shoulders slump in defeat. "Then why did you come? I don't want to drag you down with me."

Instead of answering right away, Ophelia pulled him into a hug. "You're not only my best friend now, Harry. You're also my "little" brother (sure only by a month or two). I'm not going to let you get in trouble all alone. Besides, I'm not going to let you go off into the dark with _her_. How well do you honestly think she could protect you?"

Hermione glared daggers at her, "I don't know what your problem with me is but I'm tired of it."

"Good! Then disappear," Ophelia growled at her.

Huffing, Harry stayed between them, not trusting that a cat-fight won't break out. "Stop it! You're both my friends! Can you respect that, please?!"

Throwing her one last glare, Ophelia continued toward the hut. "Fine! She's right anyway, we need to get out of sight."

They closed the distance in a matter of seconds and began knocking on the door.

Just as quickly Hagrid cracked the door open and peeked out, "Oh! It's you three! I'm real busy, ya should come back in the mornin'." He frowned deeply, "Ya shouldn't be out here at night anyway."

Angry that he would be pushed away without even so much as a "hi, how was your night?", Harry pushed on the door, "Wait! We know about the Sorcerer's Stone!"

Hagrid faltered, "What?!" Letting out a deep sigh, he threw the door open wider, "Come in then! Hurry, no need for anyone to see ya!"

Ophelia frowned, _No need for anyone to see us? Seriously?_ _What's he hiding?_ She came to an abrupt stop at the sight of an egg on the table, "What is that, Hagrid?"

Hagrid sighed and motioned for them to take seats around the table, "A dragon egg." Changing the subject, he asked, "What is it that ya think ya know about the stone?"

Flabbergasted, Harry's mind blanked out. "A dragon egg?! Seriously? That's so cool!"

Hermione frowned, eyeing the egg cautiously, "Where did you find a dragon egg, Hagrid?"

Hagrid gave a half shrug as he wiped the egg with a cloth, "A nice fella in an alley. He asked about a three-headed dog and I told 'im all about Fluffy, even how ya can make him fall asleep by playin' 'im a nice little tune!" His eyes grew wide and he eyed all three kids suspiciously, "I should not 'ave said that!"

Before anyone could say anything the egg began rocking back and forth in a violent manner and then a crack went down the center and splintered out around the rest of the egg. "It's hatching!" Hagrid exclaimed, excited. Just like that, the conversation about the stone disappeared from everyone's minds.

The hatching was rather fast, much to Hagrid's excitement. He eyed the baby dragon with love, even when it caught fire to his beard. "He loves me!"

Ophelia stared at the dragon with wide eyes. Sure, it's cute but it's terrifying at the same time! This thing could catch the whole hut on fire and it's like no one is even thinking about that! _Does he not understand how dangerous dragons are? This was not in the plan for tonight!_

"Now, back to the stone-" Hagrid's eyes grew wide in fear as he stared at the window. "Who's he?"

Spinning to look at the window, Ophelia's stomach dropped to her feet. "Weasley!" She watched as he spun around and disappeared from the window.

Mouth dry, Harry could feel his heart starting to race. _He's going to tell!_ "W-we should get going. . ."

Hermione nodded quickly, "I agree! I don't want to get caught outside and he is obviously going to tattle."

Angry, Ophelia headed for the door and stomped out. She heard Harry and Hermione following behind her. She clenched her jaw, forcing her to bite her tongue from screaming out in frustration.

Harry hurried to catch up to her, the anger radiated off of her and it made him uneasy. "I'm sorry, Ophelia! I didn't know he would follow us!"

Stopping, Ophelia spun to snap at him, "Yeah?! I told you this was a bad idea and you called me LAME! You said I was mean and lame, Harry! Now, we are going to be caught and because I was _stupid_ I let your mean words get to me and I followed you because I didn't want you to think I'm lame! You know what, Harry?" She ignored his hurt look and continued on, stomping away from him as she screamed, "I shouldn't care if you think I'm lame! I was trying to HELP you and all you did was make me feel like crap!" Entering the castle, Ophelia stomped her feet in anger and let out a couple swear words under her breath.

Hurt, shamed and feeling guilty, Harry ran after her. He caught up to her halfway down the corridor, Hermione trailing behind him. "I'm sorry! I'm a jerk!"

Ophelia stopped and leveled him with a glare, "Yeah, you are a jerk. Now I'm going to get in trouble because I came with you!"

Harry glared right back, "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO COME!"

Ophelia rolled her eyes and backed away, "Yeah. I shouldn't have bothered." She backed into a solid being behind her. Paling, she slowly turned and looked up at her Transfiguration professor. Ronald Weasley stood at her side, a smirk placed firmly on his freckled face.

Minerva leveled the three with a dangerous look, "You four have a lot of explaining to do."

Ron frowned and turned to look at her, "Four?"

Minerva turned her stern look on the red head, "Yes, Mr. Weasley. _Four._ Come, we are going to my office. I will be contacting all of your parents. Being out of bed after curfew is a serious offense at Hogwarts - you are all aware of that rule." She started down the corridor, knowing the four children knew better than to not follow her.

Ophelia dragged her feet after her professor, heart hammering away in fear. "Please don't tell our father, Professor McGonagall."

Minerva looked over her shoulder at the child. The girl obviously seemed upset but probably only because she's going to be in trouble. Minerva gave her a small shake of her head, "As he is your Head of House _and_ your father, I have no choice. Perhaps you should have thought about the consequences of your actions, Ophelia Elizabeth."

Ophelia sent Harry a withering glare then stayed silent for the rest of the walk to Professor McGonagall's they entered the office, Severus was already there, fuming in a corner. Ophelia immediately dropped her eyes and refused to look up at him. _When did she contact him?!_

Minerva moved to stand behind her desk then waited for the four students to line up in front of it. "Explain."

Ron hurried to explain, hoping to get himself out of trouble. "I saw them leave the castle and figured I should follow them to make sure they weren't up to anything - they're really delinquent, Professor, you should know that."

Ophelia rolled her eyes but one look from her father made her clamp her mouth shut again.

"No offense, Professor, but I am not a delinquent. I am a straight A student and usually follow all of the rules," Hermione answered, trying to keep her dignity from faltering.

"Then why did you choose to break the rules tonight, Miss. Granger?" Minerva asked, her voice silky. She watched as Harry, Hermione and Ophelia began to fidget uncomfortably.

Hermione bit her lip and glanced at her accomplices, "We know about the stone."

Severus growled, "I thought I specifically told you two to keep your noses out of it?!"

Ophelia cringed and knowingly kept her eyes down.

Minerva straightened her shoulders and gave them a dangerous look that would even cause Voldemort to shiver uncomfortably. "This is the first I am hearing about such a thing." She threw Severus a glare. "What do you think you know?"

Hermione lifted her head proudly, "We know enough to know it's not safe."

Not knowing what to say about that, Minerva smoothly changed the topic. "What about the dragon? Were you aware that Hagrid was hatching the egg tonight?" She eyed Ophelia, waiting for an answer from her for the first time tonight.

Ophelia nibbled on the bottom of her lip and gave a shake of her head. "We didn't know about the dragon."

Tapping her desk, she eyed the four even closer. "Fine. For breaking curfew the four of you will be serving detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest tomorrow."

Severus' eyes went wide, "No."

Shocked, Minerva turned to look at her coworker, "Excuse me?"

Severus shook his head. "I said no. I respect you and your choices but I will not allow my children to enter that forest. What would we be teaching them by drilling the rule into their heads about not entering the forest and then turn around and willingly send them in there to serve detention? What good would that do?" Severus watched her think it over carefully and then added, "Let me take care of my children. Once I am through with them they won't even be dreaming about breaking curfew again." He leveled them both with a stern look, satisfied when both dropped their heads in shame.

Minerva eyed the two closely before finally nodding her head. Taking the seat behind her desk, she opened the side drawer and pulled out a twelve inch ruler. "Alright. I will deal with Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley. If any of you are caught out after curfew again, I will look into suspension. Am I understood?" Once they all said yes, she turned to Severus again, "I will be having a stern conversation with Hagrid and I will contact the Headmaster about the dragon."

Severus nodded as he walked over to the door and opened it, waiting for his kids to follow him. Part of him wanting to take hold of their ears and drag them home but he should probably calm down before giving them any punishment, even a thumping ear. Once they were through the door, he nodded to Minerva and closed the door behind him.

Severus sighed as he stared at the backs of his children. He gave a small, disappointed shake of his head. "I hope you both realize how much trouble you are in and how disappointed you have made me feel."

Eyes stinging with tears, Ophelia didn't know what to say. All she really knew is that she's mad at Harry.

Harry turned to look at his still fairly new father, shame bubbled in his tummy. "I'm sorry. . ."

Severus shook his head, the apology only made him angrier. "No, Harry James. You are not sorry. Neither of you are sorry but, trust me, you _will_ be after I am through with you." His anger only rose as he lectured them, "How could you be so irresponsible?! Do you have ANY idea what I thought or even how I felt when I found your beds empty?! No, Harry James, do _not_ look at me like that! When we get home you will both find a corner and put your noses to the wall! Then, I will call each of you to me and you will receive a spanking on the bare with the ruler. You are both grounded for two weeks and you can forget the Hogsmeade trip this weekend!" After his rant he breathed heavily, trying to force himself to calm down. He didn't stop there though, he continued, "Do I need to put a charm on the door so you do not sneak out again? I was under the impression that I could trust you both to remain in bed and don't even get me started on your adventure with a DANGEROUS DRAGON!"

Tears freely rolled down Ophelia's cheeks and she tried to keep her shoulders from shaking. _I don't think he's ever been this angry before._ "I-I'm sorry, dad! I really am! I shouldn't have gone!"

Severus seethed, "You're right, Ophelia Elizabeth, you should _not_ have gone! What were you two even thinking?!"

Harry forced himself not to cry, he hasn't even been punished yet! "It was all Hermione's and my idea. I forced her to come along because I picked on her and called her names. This isn't her fault! I'm sorry!"

Severus shook his head, growing frustrated. "She chose to go - you did not put your wand to her head and _force_ her, Harry James."

Well aware that they were probably waking the other professors up, Severus lowered his voice so he was no longer yelling at them. "I am highly disappointed in the both of you. You put your lives at risk tonight, you realize that, correct?!" By the end of his question he started yelling again, no longer caring if he woke anyone up. They came to the door to their private quarters and he muttered the password, fully aware that he needed to start calming down if he was going to deal with them tonight. Once inside, he sent them toward separate corners with a stinging swat and then immediately began brewing himself a cup of calming tea. As he brewed he added a calming draught and closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing.

* * *

A half an hour passed and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Ophelia felt herself growing tired but the anxiety of what was to come kept her awake.

Footsteps re-entering the living room immediately made her feel wide-awake again.

"Ophelia, follow me to your bedroom." His calm voice made her feel slightly better about her situation. At least he wasn't yelling anymore.

She stayed silent as she followed her father down the hallway to her bedroom. When they entered, he closed the door and put up a silencing spell.

Wringing her hands, Ophelia kept her eyes down and blinked back the tears."I'm really, really sorry dad! I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry!"

Pulling her desk chair into the center of the room, Severus sat down and let out a deep sigh. "Please go to your desk and get the ruler."

Nibbling on the bottom of her lip, Ophelia slowly did as she was told. Once she stood in front of him again, she handed him the ruler and kept her eyes down.

Tapping her mouth, Severus gave her a stern look, "Please stop biting your lip, Ophelia." Once she let go of her bottom lip, Severus gently took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I love you but you really made a big mistake tonight and now you have to face the consequences."

Sniffling, Ophelia tried to drop her eyes but he wouldn't let her. "I know and I'm sorry."

Severus nodded, "I know but you still need to be punished, Ophelia. You already know that." He stopped the conversation and gently led her over his lap. He waited for her to wiggle and get comfortable and then he swiftly pulled her pajama bottoms and knickers down to her ankles.

Tapping the ruler on her backside, Severus started speaking again. "As I said earlier you are grounded for two weeks. You will be getting double your age. Eleven of which will be done with my hand and the last eleven will be done with the ruler."

Ophelia gave a jerky nod of her head and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the punishment to come.

Taking her nod as a sign to say that she was ready, Severus started landing hard, stinging smacks against her bottom. He took no time turning her bottom to a bright shade of pink. Ignoring her tears, Severus kept his focus on making the message sink in.

Once the first eleven smacks landed, Severus gripped the ruler and tapped her bottom in warning. "You snuck out, went outside after curfew, and you put your life in risk by willingly placing yourself near a dragon. You and your brother mean the world to me. You have changed me into the man I am today and I'm not going to let you waste away your life! I _never_ want to see your bed empty in the middle of the night again. I _never _want to hear about you being near a dragon again and I _never_ want you to put your life in risk again! I hope the message is sinking in and will stick because next time your punishment will be worse." Taking in a deep breath, Severus continued to tap her bottom with the ruler, "Eleven more and then you are done. Five of which will be scattered across your bottom and the last six will be directed to your sitting spots." He waited a few seconds before bringing the ruler down.

Crying out, Ophelia wiggled and clenched her eyes. "I won't ever again, daddy! I'm s-sorry!"

Severus landed two more stinging swats across her light red cheeks. "I will hold you to that promise, Ophelia Elizabeth. Do not disappoint me by breaking it." With that he landed the last two in lightning speed then raised his knees, aiming at her sitting spots.

Tears blinding her vision, Ophelia gave a quick nod of her head, sniffling to keep the snot from rolling. "I won't disappoint you! I-I'm sorry daddy!"

Severus gave a satisfied nod of his head and then brought the last six swats down fast and hard turning her sitting spots bright red. As soon as the last swat landed, Severus dropped the ruler and pulled her close to him, holding her tight. He rubbed her back and tried to calm her tears, "It's alright, Ophelia. All is forgiven and I still love you."

Trying to calm her tears, she hid her face against his neck and tried to even her breathing. "I love you too, daddy."

Severus gently pulled her knickers and pajama bottoms up over her red bottom and continued to rub circles on her back. "I know, sweetie. Just breathe, it's all okay now."

She sniffled and gave a tiny nod of her head, "Do you promise?"

Severs nodded, "I promise, sweetie. The only part of your punishment that you still have is your grounding but that will be over in two weeks unless you do something that extends it."

Stifling a yawn, Ophelia nodded into his neck, "Alright."

Severus gently picked her up and carried her over to her bed, laying her down and pulling the blanket up to her chin. "I know you really wanted to go to Hogsmeade and, maybe, if you behave for your entire grounding, we can take the trip once your grounding is lifted."

Ophelia smiled but her eyes felt too heavy and she found sleep becoming too hard to resist.

Leaning down, Severus placed a small kiss to the top of her forehead, "Goodnight, Ophelia. Have sweet dreams and I love you." He helped her roll on to her belly before heading for the bedroom door. Turning the lights off, he told her again that he loved her and then closed the door.

He sighed deeply and leaned against her bedroom door, _I have one more child to deal with._ He flicked his wand at Ophelia's door, taking down the silencing spell and then headed for the living room.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Again, sorry for the long wait!**

**Savoren.**


	13. Plotting and Deceiving

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Plotting and Deceiving**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Savoren.**

Ophelia fidgeted and wiggled on the wooden seat, not succeeding in finding a comfortable spot. She waited patiently, knowing better than to start eating breakfast before everyone was in their seats. _Grandmother is usually at the table before I am._

Severus worked on filling two glasses of milk for the children. He couldn't help but feel uneasy, knowing he had to break some ill news to his daughter.

Hearing footsteps, Ophelia immediately looked up, expecting to see her grandmother. She let out a small sigh and frowned in concern when she noticed it was Harry and not her grandmother.

Placing the glasses of milk in front of his two children, Severus returned to his seat and glanced at the two, unsure of where to start. He waited patiently for Harry to find a comfortable spot to sit. Once the boy stopped fidgeting, Severus looked to Ophelia. He forced himself not to sigh. He had been up all night with Sally, feeding her pain potions and nausea potions. Around four in the morning he finally realized that she needed more help than he could give her and took her to St. Mungos.

Ophelia studied her father. Her heart felt as if it were going to pound out of her chest. When she opened her mouth, her voice cracked with fear. "W-where is my grandmother?"

Eyes wide, Harry felt his heart immediately start to race, "She's not dead is she?"

Severus gave a quick shake of his head, "No! She is, however, extremely sick. I ended up having to take her to St. Mungos early this morning. The pain potions I have were not strong enough." He watched Ophelia closely, seeing the pain and worry evident on her face. "The mediwitches will take good care of her, Ophelia."

"Will she be back for Christmas?" Her voice was timid and shaky.

Rubbing his forehead, Severus dropped his eyes. Seeing the heartbreak on her face caused his heart to clench and break too. "We can only hope."

Ophelia stared at the eggs, ham and toast on the table - immediately feeling sick to her stomach. Pushing her chair back, she glanced to her father and whispered, keeping her eyes dropped, "I don't feel too good, dad. Can I go back to sleep?"

Severus eyed her closely, debating about what he should do. This is a first for him. Should he make her have a decent breakfast or let her go to sleep? "Can you at least eat a piece of toast?"

Ophelia groaned and slouched a little on the chair, ignoring the sting in her backside. "I'd rather not."

"And I would rather you not starve, Ophelia. Please just humor me?" Glancing to Harry, he motioned for him to start eating. "Your grandmother is in good hands, Ophelia. You need to try to trust that, alright?"

_I know she only has three months - two months now?_ She mentally shook her head, not wanting to pay attention to the amount of days she has left with her grandmother. Twenty years left with her would be too short, let alone two months. _I can't see my life without her._ Then a sadder thought occurred to her, _The last time she saw me I got myself in trouble._ Her nausea only worsened.

Harry could see the pain evident on her face and he wished he could make it all go away for her. "Is there anything we can do?" He looked to his father, eyes filled with worry and hope.

Severus let out a soft sight and placed the piece of toast on his daughter's plate, "Eat. She would not be pleased if she knew the two of you were worrying yourselves sick about her. Like I said, we need to trust that the mediwitches will take good care of her."

Ophelia sighed softly and stared at the toast, "I said I wasn't hungry."

Severus rose a single eyebrow at her, "And I said to eat. I'm not asking much of you, Ophelia. It's a single piece of toast. Eat it or I will bring out the nutrient potions again."

Cringing at the thought, Ophelia immediately picked up the piece of toast and took a small bite out of it.

Glancing to Harry, Severus motioned for him to start eating. "We will go visit her tomorrow. She needs to settle in today and let the mediwitches take care of everything." He sighed when she stopped eating after the single bite. "Accio nutrient potion," He watched as she made a disgusted face and pick her toast back up.

"Fine! I'll eat it. . ." She grumbled, highly annoyed.

Catching the potion bottle, Severus sat it on the table and returned to his breakfast.

Knowing he needed to cheer her up, Harry started plotting a plan. First, they needed to get free of the adult though. Looking to his father, Harry watched him as he stirred his cup of tea. _How do I convince him to let us go? We're grounded for two weeks! _Taking a chance, Harry waited for him to swallow his sip of tea before opening his mouth and asking, "Ophelia and I have an assignment in History of Magic that we need to go to the Library for. May we go?"

Severus eyed him, "You are grounded. Tell me what books you need and I will go retrieve them."

Harry groaned and slouched a little in his seat, "The Library isn't fun! Can't we just go? Please dad?"

_Dad._ Every time he hears that title it makes his heart beat a little faster. "Fine. You may go to the Library." Seeing Harry's face light up, he added, "With one circumstance." He smirked as he watched Harry's face drop a little. "I will inform Madam Pince that you are both grounded and to keep a close eye on the two of you. I do not want you messing around. If I allow you to go to the Library then I expect you to sit there quietly and do your homework."

Harry gave a quick nod of his head, "Yes sir."

Ophelia let out a deep sigh and finished off the last bite of her toast. "I'd rather not do my homework today."

Harry sighed, _Does she not realize what I'm trying to do?_ "It needs done. You can't just not do it."

Ophelia rolled her eyes, "Oh and you're the perfect student. I don't _NEED_ to do anything."

Severus gave a small shake of his head, "Children stop your bickering. Ophelia, you're going to the Library with your brother. I expect you to finish your assignment."

Harry smirked, glad his plan worked.

Severus continued, ignoring the nasty look thrown at him by his daughter. "I expect to see you at lunch - do not make me come get you."

Ophelia threw a glare towards Harry, as if the homework was all his fault.

Looking to Harry, Severus motioned him to continue eating, "Finish your breakfast then you may go."

Harry nodded and hurried to finish his breakfast. The faster they leave the faster he can try to cheer Ophelia up. Maybe talk of saving the stone will make her happy?

Ten minutes later found the two on their way to the Library.

"Look, cheer up, okay? Sure we are going to do homework but I'm sure Hermione is in the Library too and then we can stop planning Operation Save the Stone."

Ophelia rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you're still on about that. Why do you care so much? Just let the adults deal with it."

Harry threw her a small glare, "You can't rely on adults, Ophelia!"

Ophelia forced herself to bite her tongue as they opened the Library doors. She immediately went to an empty table and plopped her bag down, pulling out her History of Magic assignment. _I'm not going to be able to focus on homework while gram is in the hospital!_

Seeing the two Snape children enter the Library, Madam Pince immediately went to their table. Keeping her voice at a whisper, she said, "Your father contacted me. I expect the two of you to sit here and be on your best behavior. Do not speak above a whisper and remember to put any books back in their rightful homes."

Ophelia grumbled something disrespectful under her voice.

Harry gave a quick nod of his head, "Yes, ma'am."

She leveled Ophelia with a daring look before turning and returning to her desk at the front of the Library.

Standing from the table, Ophelia went to find a couple books. When she returned to the table she noticed Hermione seated next to Harry.

"We need to find out why your father wants to steal the stone. I know you don't want to think it's him, Ophelia, but wouldn't you feel better if we check everyone? When it is not him you can say that you told us so," Hermione explained to her, eyeing the book she brought back to the table. "Are you doing the History of Magic assignment? I already completed mine yesterday."

Ophelia forced herself not to snap at her. _Why do I hate her so much?_

Harry continued, not realizing how annoyed Ophelia was starting to become, "Hagrid never really answered our questions last night. Maybe we should go ask again."

Ophelia snapped her head up to stare at Harry as if he had grown two heads. "What?! Are you crazy? I still can't sit well and you want to disobey dad?" Ophelia shook her head, _He's lost it. _

Hermione sighed, "People always think I'm a goodie-two-shoes but when I'm compared to you? I'm a juvenile." She shook her head, looking to Harry, "I told you yesterday that she'd chicken out. She cares more about her hide than she does the stone."

Ophelia glared at her, "Why do we even care about the bloody stone?! It's none of our business!"

"It is our business, Ophelia. We cannot just sit around and let someone evil steal an important artifact like the Sorcerer's Stone! Do you realize how dangerous that would be? Do you even understand what the stone can do?!" Hermione felt herself growing angrier and angrier.

"Silence!" Madam Pince snapped from her desk, glowering at them.

Hermione lowered her voice and leaned closer to Ophelia, "We have to do this, Ophelia. The wizarding world is depending on us."

Ophelia let out a deep sigh, glaring down at her assignment. "Fine! I'll go with you to Hagrid's." She shook her head irritably, _I can't believe I'm letting them convince me to do this. _

Harry glanced toward Madam Pince, "We have to make our escape when she's not paying attention." Looking at Hermione, he added, "We're grounded so she has to watch us - orders from the dungeons. . ."

Hermione nodded in understanding, "My parents were sent a letter but Professor McGonagall dealt out my punishment." She blushed a bright pink and quickly looked away, trying to focus on Madam Pince. "When do you think she is going to look away?"

Harry sighed and shook his head, "Hopefully soon. The longer she wastes our time by staring at us the longer the stone is in danger."

Ophelia rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut. _Yeah, like three eleven-year olds can find a stone that some evil person is trying to find. If that person hasn't found it yet, why can we? They're both bloody stupid. _She suddenly was distracted from her thoughts by Harry snapping, "Go!" She blindly stood and hurried to follow Hermione and Harry out of the Library, leaving their assignments scattered across the abandoned table. She looked over her shoulder to make sure Madam Pince still had her back to them and then closed the door behind her.

She followed them down the corridor, just barely paying attention to what they were saying.

Harry halted, causing Ophelia to run into his back. He held up his hand to indicate silence, "Do you hear that?"

Ophelia frowned and listened close. Her eyes grew wide at the sound of her Professor Quirrell's voice and her father's, "What are we going to do?! We're supposed to be in the Library we're grounded!"

Panicking, Hermione opened the closest door and hurried inside. As soon as the other two entered, she quietly clicked the door shut and leaned against it. Closing her eyes, she prayed they would just keep walking.

Ophelia turned and looked to Harry, noticing he was standing in front of a fabric covered statue. She frowned, "What are you looking at?"

Thinking he knows what it is, Harry pulled the fabric off and smiled at the sight of the mirror, "I almost forgot about this."

Ophelia cracked a small smile too and moved to stand in front of it, her heart thundered away as she stared at the smiling family in the mirror: Her parents, grandmother, grandfather and Harry. "What do you see?"

Harry's face looked chiseled in confusion, "Do you see the same image as last time?"

Ophelia gave a half shrug, "I think so? If anything is different it's the appearance of my grandfather. I don't remember if he was in it last time." She paused and looked at him, "Why? Is yours different?"

Harry gave a tiny nod, "Remember how it was my parents?" At her nod, he continued, "Well, now it's you, Grandmother Sally and dad. My parents are still there but everyone else joined them." He cracked a small smile, "We have a nice little family."

Ophelia nodded, "Yeah, when we aren't in trouble."

Harry smirked, "I know."

"Guys be quiet!" Hermione snapped at them. She had her ear pressed against the door, listening in on the conversation from the other side of the door, "Come listen to this!"

Immediately Ophelia and Harry closed the distance and pressed their ears against the door.

The voices were muffled but Ophelia could definitely make out the owners of each voice: her father and Professor Quirrell.

"Stop this nonsense, Quirinus!" Severus growled dangerously.

"The D-dark Lord _will_ b-be b-back! He's c-coming! Why c-can't you f-f-feel it?!" Professor Quirrell stuttered out.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you, Quirrell! The words you speak will give you the kiss of death! Go! Go with you! I don't want to see you in my presence again unless I need you!" The ice in Severus' voice could freeze over Hell.

Hermione, Harry and Ophelia exchanged wide-eyed looks.

Once they hadn't heard anything for a few minutes, Hermione turned to Ophelia and Harry and asked, "What do you think he means by the Dark Lord?"

Harry bit his lip and glanced to Ophelia, "Surely not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? He's dead! I killed him!"

Hermione eyed Ophelia with a know-it-all look, "Do you still think he's innocent?"

Pissed, Ophelia clenched her fists and forced herself to step away from Hermione before she slugged that look off her face. "Shut up." Without saying anything else, Ophelia forced herself to leave the classroom before she did something that she would regret later.

She walked back in a silent fury. _If this is how he thinks I will get cheered up, he is sorely wrong! I hate her freakin' guts! _Stomping into the Library, she returned to the table and plopped down. She breathed heavily as she tried to calm herself down.

Seeing the girl re-enter the Library, Madam Pince closed in on her, "And where did the three of you go? Where is your brother and Miss. Granger?"

Not in the mood to deal with anyone, Ophelia glared at her, "Loo."

"Don't you lie to me, Miss. Snape! You answer me truthfully when I ask you a question!" She could feel her fury growing inside her. _Blasted bratty children. . ._

"Shove off," Ophelia muttered, turning back to her work.

Shocked, Irma gripped her co-worker's daughter under the armpits and pulled her from the seat, landing a firm smack against her bottom, "You will speak to me with respect, Miss. Snape!"

The smack didn't hurt but it sure did make her face burn with embarrassment. As soon as she was let go she quickly sat back down. Keeping her eyes glued to her assignments, too afraid to look up and lock eyes with any student. _I can't believe she smacked me! _

"Let's try this again, Miss. Snape. Where is your brother?" Irma's voice was quiet and dangerous, no longer patient.

Not wanting to tattle on her brother, even if he pissed her off, Ophelia kept her eyes down and replied in a quiet voice, "The loo, ma'am."

Sighing, she eyed the girl closely. It's obvious that the girl was lying to her but she felt fed up, "Fine. Your father will hear about this. Return to your work, Miss. Snape."

Annoyed and embarrassed, Ophelia knowingly kept her mouth shut and followed her directions.

* * *

"What are we going to say to him? Aye Hagrid, just wondering, what all can you tell us about the stone so we can go successfully steal it," Harry asked, a small tone of mockery in his voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course not! Just leave the talking to me, I will get our answers."

"But do we even know what questions we need to ask?" Harry questioned. "What else do we need to know?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know but I don't want to go under the castle without knowing _everything_ there is to know. I hate surprises."

Harry sighed, "Fine. Let's go."

Before they could leave, the door opened and in stepped Albus Dumbledore.

Like deer caught in headlights, the two froze with wide eyes.

Sucking on a Lemon Drop, Albus glanced at the mirror and then back at Harry and Ophelia. "I see you found the mirror again, Harry." _How many times do I need to move it? _Knowing the two weren't going to speak, Albus continued, "I am afraid that you do not understand the dangers of this mirror. If you continuously dream about the what-ifs then you will miss living your life. I will be moving the mirror to a safer place, do not go looking for it again, Harry." He eyed him seriously and then motioned for them to leave the classroom, "On with you. It's Saturday, why are you hanging around classrooms instead of playing games?"

Harry and Hermione quickly took their leave, hurrying away before their Headmaster could ask more questions.

Heading in the direction of the exit of the classroom, Hermione asked, "If the mirror is so dangerous then why was it out in the open where _any_ student could happen upon it? Honestly, it feels like he wanted us to find it!"

Harry nodded in agreement, "He's super old. I'll just chalk it up to him being senile." Changing the subject, Harry asked, "Do you think he meant He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Hermione sighed softly, "Probably. Your father and Professor Quirrell give me the wiggins."

"Squirrelly-Quirrell creeps me out. Every time I see him my scar starts to hurt. . ."

Hermione frowned and glanced at him. Feeling a chill, she pulled her cloak tighter around her body. "You should probably tell Madam Pomfrey about that."

Harry shook his head, "It's probably nothing." He pointed toward Hagrid's hut, "Look! He's out in the garden!"

Hermione frowned as she shivered even more, "What's he have to do in the garden? It's not like it's planting season!"

Finally getting close enough to speak to Hagrid, Harry called out to him, "Hey Hagrid! What are you doing?"

Hagrid glanced up, eyes puffy and red. Sniffling, he returned to his garden, "Winter is comin'. Need ta make sure my garden is ready." He looked back up, frowning, "What're ya doin' 'ere?"

Concerned, Harry asked, "What's wrong, Hagrid?"

Looking away, Hagrid focused on the ground. "Norbert was sent to Romania!"

Harry felt a pang in his heart as he looked at his friend, "I'm really sorry we got you in trouble, Hagrid."

Hagrid shook his head, "I shoulda sent ya away when ya got 'ere. Students aren't allowed out passed curfew. Yer father is very angry at me fer puttin' yer lives in danger."

Harry sighed, "Don't worry about him. I'm really sorry about Norbert, Hagrid."

Headed towards his hut, Hagrid motioned for them to follow him, "What'er ya doin' 'ere? I'm surprised yer father let ya out." He glanced back at Harry with a single eyebrow raised.

Guilty, Harry looked away, "We have some questions that didn't get answered last night."

Hagrid sighed, "Is this about the stone again?" At their nod, he shook his head, "I can't tell ya anythin' more."

Harry entered the hut and took a seat at the table, "Please?"

Hagrid leveled him with a firm look, "I said no."

Hermione started to bat her eyes, "Please, Hagrid?"

Hagrid immediately looked away, "What'er ya want ta know?"

"What can you tell us?" Hermione questioned right back.

Hagrid sighed and eyed them closely.

* * *

Hermione glared at her History of Magic assignment, _I'm the only one that's gonna have this stupid assignment done and it wasn't even my bloody idea to do it! He basically forced me to come here and then he abandoned me to go gallivanting around with the know-it-all twit!_

Entering the Library, Severus immediately located his daughter. He closed the distance quickly and scanned the Library for his son. Not seeing him, he looked down at the progress of her assignment and sighed softly, "Where is your brother, Ophelia?"

Jumping at the sound of his voice, Ophelia accidentally knocked over the ink well, splattering ink all over her assignment. Angry, she shoved her ruined assignment away and smacked the table, "UGH! What do you want?" She snapped her head in her father's direction, livid that he caused her to ruin her hard work.

Eyes wide, Severus simply stared at her. "Excuse me?"

Hearing his dangerous tone, Ophelia gulped and bit her lip.

Picking the splattered assignment up, Severus waved his wand over it, trying to make most of the ink stain disappear. "There. That is as good as it will get. I will write a note to Professor Binns explaining that the ink stain was my fault." When she didn't look up, Severus glowered at her, "Young lady look at me this instant!" When she snapped her head up and looked at him, Severus continued, taking hold of her chin, "Your attitude needs to disappear before I take you over my knee. Am I quite clear?"

She gave a tiny nod, dropping her eyes as she felt her cheeks starting to burn.

"Now. I'm going to ask you again and you _will_ answer me. Where is your brother?" Severus demanded, annoyed that he even left them out of the quarters. _I should have realized he wouldn't stay put._

Keeping her eyes down, Ophelia whispered, "He's in the loo."

"He has been in the loo for a very long time, Professor Snape," Madam Pince said as she came up to them. "I asked her that a while ago and she said he was in the loo. Miss. Granger was with them when they all disappeared. Your daughter came back, saying she went to the loo, but your son and Miss. Granger did not return."

Severus leveled Ophelia with a stern look, "Tell the truth, Ophelia Elizabeth. Where is your brother? Do _not_ make me ask you again." When she opened her mouth, Severus gripped her chin and demanded, "Look me in the eyes when you answer."

Slowly, Ophelia did as she was told, "He's in the loo, dad."

Severus gave a small nod, "Alright. Then I am going to go check on him. Hopefully he is not sick. Finish your assignment and keep an eye on the time. Do not be late for lunch."

Ophelia watched him leave the Library and felt Madam Pinces' eyes on her. She turned, frowning softly, "Why didn't you tell him that I was disrespectful to you?"

"I already smacked you for the disrespect." Turning to go back to her desk, she pointed to the abandoned assignment, "Finish your assignment, Miss. Snape. I will tell you when it is fifteen minutes to lunch. Let me know if you need help finding more books."

* * *

Finished with her assignment, Ophelia started gathering up the textbooks to return to their shelves.

Seeing her gathering up her belongings, Irma walked over and helped her put the textbooks back, "Did you get your assignment completed?"

Ophelia nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good girl. I'm sorry I smacked you earlier. You're the first student I've smacked since the ban on corporal punishment was lifted," Irma admitted.

Ophelia shelved the last textbook, "I deserved it. I'm sorry I was disrespectful, you didn't deserve that."

Turning to face her, Irma opened her arms and offered a hug, "Come here, dear. I forgive you. Can we move on?"

Smiling softly, Ophelia wrapped her arms around her and hugged her back. "Yes please."

Letting go, Irma took a step back, "Good. Come, you need to get going soon. Lunch will be starting in twenty minutes. Being early is better than being late."

Smiling, she grabbed her bag and headed for the exit, "Thank you, Madam Pince."

When she arrived in the Great Hall she took her seat at the Slytherin table. She looked around herself, frowning when she didn't see her father or her brother. _Where could they be? He gave me crap and told me that I better not be late for lunch and yet he is late for lunch?! What a hypocrite. . ._

Seeing Professor McGonagall enter the hall, Ophelia stood and hurried to her side, "Ma'am, have you seen my father or brother?"

Minerva gave a small shake of her head, "No, I'm sorry dear. I'm sure they will be getting here any minute though." She eyed her student closely, "I heard your grandmother is sick."

Ophelia gave a quick nod of her head, "Yeah but she's a fighter."

Nodding, Minerva gave the girl's shoulder a loving pat and headed toward the Head Table saying, "Don't fear dear. They will arrive soon enough."

Sitting back down, Ophelia waited for the food to arrive and then started picking at a piece of chicken.

Five minutes into lunch, Severus opened the Great Hall doors. He pulled Harry by the ear and plopped him down into the seat beside Ophelia. Leveling her with a dangerous look, he growled, "Lying, Ophelia Elizabeth, is a grave offense. I deserve better than that." Seeing her guilty look, Severus snapped, "I will deal with you later, young lady." Spinning on his heel, Severus went to the Head Table, highly annoyed with his disobedient children.

"Sounds like you're going to get a spanking," Draco snickered, eyes sparkling with amusement.

Ophelia threw him a deadly look, "Shut your face, prat!"

Millicent chuckled and glowered at Ophelia, "Everyone knows it's true. Everyone knows your daddy bends you over his knee."

Ophelia glared right back, feeling her heart beat starting to race. "What? Like your parents?" Seeing her cheeks burn red, Ophelia added, "Or what about how my dad punished you? Have you told everyone about that?"

Clenching her fists Millicent leaned over the table to get closer to her, "I will end you."

Smirking, Ophelia asked, "What? Like you did last time?"

"Is there a problem?" The silky voice of Severus Snape demanded from behind them. "I was under the impression that this petty little feud between the two of you had ended?"

Ophelia continued to glare at Millicent, "She started it."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Oh, did she?"

Hearing his tone, Ophelia bit her lip and cringed. "I know that's not an excuse."

Severus rose a single eyebrow at her, "Then why would you use it as one?"

Ophelia stayed silent and looked away. _Today is the worst day EVER._

Giving the two girls a dangerous look, Severus told them sternly, "Don't let me catch you arguing again." With that, he returned to the Head Table, hoping to finally be able to start to eat.

Once the rest of the Slytherins stopped staring at them, Ophelia turned to Harry and asked, "What did you find out about the stone from Hagrid?"

Harry shrugged, grabbing a piece of chicken, "You don't want to know. Oh and don't worry your pretty little head, Ophelia. We won't force you into our plans anymore. We will save the stone without you!"

Hurt and offended, Ophelia snapped, "Good because I don't want to be a part of your stupidity anyway!"

Harry glared at her. Infuriated, he snapped right back, "Good! You would only screw everything up anyway!"

Clenching her fists, Ophelia forced the hurt to not show on her face, "You're a jerk!"

Harry locked his jaw, "And you're a baby!"

Turning, Ophelia shoved Harry as hard as she could, hoping to knock him off the seat. "I am not!"

Getting his balance, Harry shoved her back, "You are too! And you're lame!"

"What on earth is going on here?!" Severus demanded, _I'm never going to be able to eat my lunch today!_

Tears breaking free, Ophelia glared at Harry and screamed, "I HATE YOU!" Standing, she ran from the Great Hall, desperate to be alone.

Exasperated, Severus didn't know whether to run after Ophelia or stay and deal with Harry. Just as he was about to demand from Harry what happened, he noticed Minerva coming up to him.

"Here, let me take Harry to my office. You need to go find Ophelia," Minerva offered.

Severus inclined his head thankful of her help. He glared at his son and snapped, "Behave yourself for Merlin's sake!"

Hurt, Harry glared at the retreating back of his father.

"He's just upset, Harry. Don't take it personally. Raising two kids is a lot of work," Minerva told him softly.

"Whatever," Harry whispered, following her to her office.

* * *

Hearing crying coming from the first floor girls' lavatory, Severus froze. "I'm coming in," he called into the loo. He paused, waiting to see if anyone would come out. He hoped it was only his daughter in the loo.

Suddenly a fifth year Hufflepuff exited the loo. She gave her professor a sympathetic look, "I couldn't get her to talk to me, Professor Snape. No one else is in there, you can go in."

Inclining his head, Severus said, "Thank you, Miss. Haywood. I appreciate your help." Entering the loo, Severus walked to the last stall and knocked softly on the door, "Ophelia, please come out."

Sniffling, Ophelia shook her head and kept her face hidden in her hands, "No! Go away! You're not a girl; you're not allowed in here!"

Severus sighed, "If you think a sign is going to stop me from entering if my daughter needs help then you are sadly mistaken. Please come out here, Ophelia." He waited a few minutes until he heard the door unlock. As soon as she stepped out, Severus pulled her close. He rubbed her back until her tears turned to hiccups, "Tell me what happened."

Sniffling, Ophelia hid her face in her father's robes. "He told me I'd screw up everything and then I called him a jerk and he called me a baby. I pushed him and then he pushed me."

Severus sighed softly, "So you pushed him first?"

Biting her lip, Ophelia dropped her eyes to the floor.

"What have I told you, Ophelia Elizabeth?" Severus demanded.

Keeping her eyes down, Ophelia whispered, "Not to wear my emotions on my sleeve. . ."

Severus nodded, "And?"

"Only physically harm someone if they do it first. But, dad, I didn't hurt him," She looked up at him, eyes begging him to not punish her.

"Turn around and touch your toes," Severus instructed gently.

Frowning, Ophelia felt her face warm up, "W-what?"

"Turn around and touch your toes," Severus repeated. He waited patiently for her to follow his instructions. Satisfied, Severus turned and flicked his wand at the loo door, securely locking it and then putting a silencing spell up. Returning to his bent daughter, Severus flipped her skirt up so it was resting on her back and then landed a stinging swat against her knicker-covered bottom. "Ophelia Elizabeth you do not push people or call them names. I understand that you are upset about your grandmother but that does not give you the right to be disrespectful!" He landed another stinging smack against her bottom, keeping his hand on her back to keep her from jerking forward. "You also do not tell your brother that you hate him, do I make myself clear?"

Sniffling, Ophelia managed to answer him, "Yes sir."

Pulling his hand back, Severus landed the third and final smack. Fixing her skirt, he took a step back, "You may stand."

Confused, she straightened and reached back and flatten her skirt, "Only three?"

Severus smirked, "Do you want more?"

Ophelia quickly shook her head, "No sir!" Biting her lip, she dropped her eyes, "I don't actually hate him, dad. He's just been acting like a jerk lately."

Severus nodded in understanding, "Sometimes we say things we don't mean. That doesn't make your words less painful though, Ophelia. I expect you to apologize to your brother, as he will apologize to you too."

Ophelia gave a small nod, "Yes sir."

Opening his arms, Severus gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head, "That's my girl. Come on, let's go find your brother."

Ophelia followed her father to her Transfiguration Professor's office, nervous to see her brother again.

Before entering the office, Severus asks, "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He could tell she's hiding something from him.

Immediately feeling guilty, Ophelia dropped her eyes and nodded, "Yes, daddy."

Eyeing her closely, Severus sighed and knocked on the office door. He entered when he heard her tell him to. He motioned to Ophelia to take the seat next to her brother. "Talk it out. This bickering is starting to get out of control and I will not have it. Am I quite clear?"

Ophelia and Harry gave quick nods of their heads but stayed silent, not wanting to be the first to apologize.

Minerva sighed, eyeing the two. "Siblings fight but you always have to forgive each other afterwards."

Knowing what her father expected of her, Ophelia looked to her brother and said, "I'm sorry for calling you names, pushing you and telling you that I hated you. I don't hate you, you just really annoy me sometimes. I don't understand why you're acting like this lately."

Harry kept his eyes down, he felt horrid for what he did.

Severus frowned, "Harry, what do you have to say?"

Looking up at his sister, Harry sighed softly, "I forgive you. I know I've been a jerk lately and I'm really sorry." _I'm just stressed._ _I have to save the stone!_ "I'm sorry for pushing you and calling you names. I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry, Ophelia."

Severus nodded in approval, "Now stand up and hug each other."

Minerva couldn't help but crack a smile, _He's getting this parenting thing down._

Ophelia and Harry did as they were told. They held each other tight and Harry whispered in her ear, "Thank you for keeping the secret."

She smiled softly and whispered back, "That's what friends are for."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Savoren.**


	14. The Visit

**Chapter Fourteen: **

**The Visit**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**Savoren.**

Ophelia fidgeted in her seat, barely touching her breakfast. Today her dad promised that he would take them to visit her grandmother after breakfast and all she wanted to do was leave, not waste time on eggs. Later, when they return, she and Harry will have to go around getting any assignments they missed.

She let out a soft sigh and slouched in her seat. Looking at their plates, she let out a deeper sigh, realizing that they were eating way too slow for her liking.

Hearing her sigh for the umpteenth time that morning, Severus gently put his eating utensils down and summoned the nutrition potion. Catching it, he uncorked the vial and handed it to his daughter, "I'm not going to fuss about your eating, Ophelia. I do, however, expect you to drink this." He gave her a serious look and rose a single eyebrow when she made a disgusted face about the potion. "If you choose not to drink the potion then I expect you to finish your breakfast. This is your choice."

Deciding not to push him, Ophelia pressed the vial to her lips and downed the contents as quickly as she could. Gagging, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to shudder. When she opened her eyes she noticed her father's look of amusement. She gave him a half-hearted glare, "How come, after all these years, Potion Masters have not been able to figure out how to flavor potions so they taste better? Even muggles know how to do that!"

Harry quickly nodded his head in agreement, "My cousin used to complain about having to drink a cherry flavored cough syrup. I guess the syrup didn't exactly taste like cherries."

Giggling, Ophelia nodded, "They're still working out the kinks but their attempts are better than ours!"

Shaking his head, Severus finished the last bite of his egg and thought the question over. Once he swallowed, he turned to his daughter and answered her question, "There are specific Potion Masters that are attempting it. However, you need to remember that some potion ingredients can become toxic if mixed with the wrong ingredients. Unlike muggle medicines, potions cannot be flavored by just adding a packet."

In an attempt to get the taste out of her mouth, Ophelia took a big gulp of milk. Even that didn't seem to remove the horrid taste from her tongue!

"That makes sense," Harry told him, obviously thinking it over. "Have you ever tried to flavor a potion?"

Severus smirked, thinking back to when he was eighteen. "I experimented with it once and it ended horribly."

Intrigued, Ophelia sat up. "Really? What happened?"

"The potion blew up," he cracked at smile when he noticed their eyes grow wide. "And that is why only certain Potion Masters attempt this difficult task.

Ophelia nodded in understanding. She looked at their plates again, feeling impatient. Her father's plate is empty but Harry still has about three bites left! She sighed again, slouching even more in her seat.

Deciding now was as good of a time as any, Severus warned the children of what they might see when arriving at St. Mungo's. "Just like at a muggle hospital, your grandmother will be connected to a monitor and IV's. The IV's keep potions flowing into her blood stream. This might be a scary sight but just remember that these things are helping her."

Nibbling on her bottom lip, Ophelia thought back to when her mother was connected to a monitor and IV's, it was horrible. Her heart dropped and she suddenly felt nauseous. "My mum was connected to those," she whispered, heart dropping.

Severus' breath caught in his throat and he quickly scanned his daughter's face, trying to determine whether she was going to cry or not. "I'm sorry, Ophelia." Honestly, he didn't want to think of his past lover connected to those machines. "Your grandmother is a fighter, do not forget that."

Nodding, Ophelia kept her eyes down, "Mum was too but the cancer was stronger." Hot tears stung her eyes as she looked up at her father, "Grandmother has cancer, my mum had cancer; am I going to have cancer someday too?"

Reaching over, Harry gently clasped Ophelia's hand in his and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "You can't live your life wondering about the possibilities. There is always a possibility that you could, potentially have cancer someday. There is also the possibility that I could have cancer and, as far as I know, none of my relatives have ever had cancer." Seeing her eyes still dropped, he added, "But there is also a chance that someone could walk out their front door and get struck by lightning. Would you hide inside and wear suits of rubber just because of the possibility?"

Severus nodded in agreement, "Your brother is right, Ophelia. All you can do is live your life to the fullest and be happy in everything you do. What will come will come and _if_ it does, you will fight it." Noticing Harry finished his breakfast, Severus quickly took the last sip of his coffee and stood. "If you are ready, we may go now."

Ophelia jumped to her feet, eager to see her grandmother.

Walking to the living room, Severus took a handful of floo powder and expanded the fireplace so they could all stand inside it. He waited for them to step in beside him and said, "Hold on to me so you do not tumble when we arrive." Once he felt both hands clinging on to him, Severus threw the powder down and said in a clear voice, "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." When they arrived, Severus quickly took hold of both of his children to keep them from falling. Stepping out of the fireplace, he immediately began wiping any remaining soot off them.

Ophelia watched in awe as the soot that fell to the floor immediately disappeared. She glanced to Harry and realized that he too was in fascination for the disappearing soot. _Must be to keep the hospital clean and healthy,_ she thought curiously.

Severus led them to the main desk. They waited in line for a good five minutes before it was finally their turn to talk to the receptionist.

Harry tuned the lady and Severus out as he looked around the wizarding hospital. He couldn't help but find it strange that the hospital looked exactly like a muggle hospital. He suddenly found his father kneeling in front of him, staring into his eyes with a look a concern etched on his face. Harry frowned, wondering what was wrong. He paid closer attention to his father and realized he was actually speaking to him.

Severus tried again, "Are you alright, Harry?"

"Is he feeling ill?" The healer asked from behind the Potions Master. "If he is then I advice that he does not enter the room containing Mrs. Jones."

Harry gave the lady a small glare, "I'm fine! I was just thinking. . ."

Severus eyed his son closely, still concerned. He watched as the healer performed a quick diagnosis on him and nodded when the tip of her wand shined a bright green, indicating that he's healthy. "Are you sure you are alright, son? If you're not okay with this, I can take you back to the castle. I'm sure Professor McGonagall would let you sit in on her classes unless you felt like attending your own classes."

Harry gave a firm shake of his head. "I'm fine, I promise." _I've just never been inside a hospital before. I've only seen glances of them on the telly. _"Hospitals just give me the wiggens," he added in a whisper.

Severus nodded in understanding and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze, "Just let me know if you need me to take you home." At Harry's nod, Severus stood from his kneeling position and turned to the healer.

Following her father and the healer, Ophelia gently took Harry's hand in her's. Her heart raced with anticipation and her nerves felt out-of-whack.

Harry kept hold of her hand, knowing she needed the support and followed the two adults down the long corridor. All the walls and floors are white and pristine; not one speck of dust could be seen.

After what felt like the longest walk in her life, they finally reached the door to Sally's hospital room. Ophelia immediately felt fidgety, eager to go inside and see her grandmother but also scared to at the same time.

"If she is sleeping, try not to wake her. Also, do not touch the monitors or the IVs. If you have any questions come find me." She flashed the small family an encouraging smile and opened the door for them. She paused to look at Severus, "Healer James will be coming shortly to talk to you about the following procedures." She did not wait for a response. Instead, she turned on her heel and hurried back to her desk.

Holding her breath, Ophelia followed her father into the sterile room, terrified of what she might see. She froze half-way into the room, causing Harry to run into her back. The sight before her made her heart break and her breath catch in her throat.

Harry edged his way around his sister to enter the room. He looked at his unbiological grandmother and let out a soft sigh. _How can she sleep through that beeping?_ He moved his attention to the heart monitor and watched as the lines moved up and down in a steady rhythm. Turning back to Ophelia, he gently took her hand and led her further into the room, "Are you okay?"

Ophelia gave a stiff nod. She let Harry lead her to the seat beside the bed and then sat down. Her eyes felt glued on her sleeping grandmother. She looked so frail and pale laying there and it made her feel uncomfortable. The woman who always seemed so strong suddenly seems so weak.

What upset her the most about the sight of her grandmother is the disappearance of her beautiful hair. Her nose started to sting and she fought back any tears that dared to burn her eyes. _ I need to be strong for her._

Severus moved to quietly close the door. He hadn't expected Sally to look so sick. When he brought her here she was not as frail looking and she had more color to her face. "Remember, do not wake her. We have all the time in the world to stay here. When she wakes, we can talk to her. Have patience, alright?" He barely whispered, fearful of waking the peacefully sleeping old woman.

Moments later a soft knock was heard on the door. Severus turned and quietly opened it, peeking out to see who it was. Seeing the male healer, he asked, "Are you Healer James?" At the man's nod, Severus turned to his children. "I am going to step out and speak with your grandmother's healer." He knew he didn't need to remind them to be quiet again, the looks on their faces showed that they were scared to even breathe too loud. When he noticed their small nods, he left the room and gently closed the door behind him.

Healer James extended his hand and waited for Severus to clasp it. "Bringing her here was a good decision, Mr. Snape. We took a scan and noticed that the cancer is putting pressure on her brain. If we do not go in and relieve the pressure her brain could potentially start to bleed. Her hair was shaved to prepare her for surgery. Surgery is scheduled for tomorrow at twelve."

Severus masked his emotions. "Will she survive the surgery?" _I'm still new at being a parent. How do I take care of this? How do I fix this for Ophelia?_ "Is there anything I can do?"

The healer gave a small shake of his head, "You have done everything you can. The surgery is dangerous and complicated but if we do not go in and relieve the pressure, as I said before, her brain will begin to bleed and then shut down. I cannot promise that she will survive the surgery but I _can_ promise to do everything I can."

Severus gave a stiff nod. Inside, he panicked. "Thank you."

Healer James shook his hand again, "Thank you. If you had not brought her, there's a chance she would have died by the morning." Taking a step away from Severus, he added, "I will let you return to your family. If you need anything, or if Sally needs anything, click the call button and I will be there as soon as I can." With that, Healer James turned and left to go check on his other patients.

Severus sighed and stared at the door. _How am I going to tell Ophelia that her grandmother is having surgery? Do I even know how to support her through this? _With a heavy heart, Severus re-entered the room. He stopped short when he saw Sally wide-awake and talking to Ophelia and Harry. He leveled the two with a stern look, "Please tell me they did not wake you?"

At the sight of Severus, Sally smiled. "Of course not! It was a lovely surprise to see them here though. Thank you for bringing them. I was just about to tell them about tomorrow."

Severus glanced at Ophelia and remained silent, waiting for Sally to tell them.

Sally turned back to Harry and Ophelia, a loving look gracing her pale face. "I know this is hard, Lovebug, but I am in good hands. Tomorrow I am having surgery."

Harry immediately took Ophelia's hand and squeezed it tight. He felt at a loss for words, terrified that if he did speak then he would only say the wrong things.

Ophelia felt her body tremble and she squeezed Harry's hand back, glad for her comfort. Her heart hammered away in her chest and she looked at her grandmother with fear. She tried to say something but the words got stuck in her throat.

Patting the spot beside her, Sally motioned for Ophelia to join her on the bed. "Come here, Lovebug."

Ophelia glanced to her father, wondering if it was safe for her to lay beside her. _I don't want to hurt her._

Severus gave a small nod, "Be gentle." He watched as she crawled on the bed and cuddle in close to Sally. Then he pulled two chairs closer to the bed and motioned for Harry to take a seat.

Sally could feel her granddaughter's shoulders tremble from held-in tears. Leaned down, she pressed a small kiss to the top of her head, "Don't worry, Lovebug. I will be home for Christmas."

Choking on a held-in sob, Ophelia hid her face in her grandmother's side. "Y-you cannot promise that!"

Reaching down, Sally gently lifted Ophelia's chin, forcing her to look up at her. She gave her a small, loving smile and whispered, "Do not tell me what I can and cannot do, young lady."

Sniffling, Ophelia stayed silent and returned her head to her grandmother's side.

Knowing how to cheer her granddaughter up, Sally looked to Severus and smiled. Her body still felt stiff with exhaustion but she forced herself to not go back to sleep, knowing Ophelia needed her. "Has Ophelia ever told you stories about her grandfather, Richard?" At Severus' small shake of his head, Sally smiled and looked away, letting her memories come back to her. "Richard was an avid Quidditch fan, he went to almost every game!" Her mind jumped and she kept talking, luckily the small family followed along easily. "He died in the first war. Ophelia has his bright blue eyes and bubbling laugh." She changed the subject, not even realizing it. "Have I ever told you stories of when Ophelia was little?"

Again, Severus shook his head, he noticed Ophelia was silently crying - not used to her grandmother talking so quickly or changing subjects so fast. "No ma'am. I would love to hear some stories though." He took the empty seat beside Harry and sat down, settling in for a trip down memory lane.

With a distant look and a loving smile gracing her wrinkled face, Sally took in a deep breath and started:

_Sally woke abruptly at the sound of her daughter's painful screams coming from her bedroom across the hall. Jumping out of bed, Sally didn't bother to put on her pink slippers as she hurried to her daughter's side. When she entered the bedroom, she immediately went into action, grabbing the hospital bag and Kathleen's robe. "Here, sweetie, put this on. Breathe, it's going to be okay." She helped her daughter put on the robe and then led her to the fireplace - apparating while pregnant is too dangerous. _

_When they arrived at St. Mungo's they were immediately taken to a delivery room and Ophelia entered the world an hour and a half later. The first sound of her cries lifted Sally's heart and she continued to hold on to her daughter's hand, "You did, Kat." Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to the top of her daughter's head._

_"It's a healthy girl," the maternity healer said as she wrapped the pink baby up in a blanket and carried her over to place on Kathleen. _

_Sally watched her daughter's face light up with love as she looked down at her newborn daughter. She knew Kathleen had two names picked out: Oliver and Ophelia. "So, her name is Ophelia?" She asked as she watched on. She couldn't help but think back on the day she had Kathleen, the love and excitement will forever be etched into her memory._

_Kathleen nodded, holding Ophelia close to her chest. She whispered, almost afraid of disturbing the newborn, "Her name is Ophelia Elizabeth Jones."_

_Taking Kathleen's hand, Sally smiled at her daughter, her heart filled with pride and unconditional love. "I'm proud of you, Kat."_

Sally moved to the next memory, not even realizing she had tears of happiness sparkling in her eyes. She let out a small laugh as the next memory came to her.

_"MUM! Mum, come here!" Kathleen yelled from the playroom. _

_Not knowing what to expect when she entered the playroom, Sally froze at the doorway at the sight of her fourteen month old granddaughter playing with a stuffed bear. "What's wrong, Kat?" There didn't seem to be anything wrong with Ophelia._

_Kathleen turned to Ophelia and laid down so she was staring into the little girl's brilliant eyes, "Say it again, sweetie. Come on, say it to grandma." When Ophelia remained silent, she pressed on, "Say 'mum,' come on, sweetie." Ophelia continued to stay silent. _

_Sighing, Kathleen turned to her mum with a disappointed look, "She said it, mum. She said 'mum.' I swear!"_

_Sally let out a small laugh and moved further into the room. She took a seat in the rocking chair and looked down at Ophelia, "I bet she did, Kat. Before you know it she will be talking nonstop and you'll wish for the days where she didn't talk," she chuckled, remembering feeling that way toward Kathleen._

Sally jumped memories again, this time four years later when Ophelia was five.

_Sally groaned, feeling her bed moving up and down as two mischievous turds jumped up and down._

_"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Ophelia demanded, jumping harder on the bed. _

_Kathleen laughed and followed her daughter's pace, careful not to jump on her mother. "Yeah, mum! Wake up! It's Christmas, you can't keep sleeping! Santa came!"_

_Sighing, Sally slowly sat up, "How do you know Santa came?" She glanced at Ophelia who suddenly froze and stopped jumping, eyes wide. "How do you know you weren't on the naughty list?" She couldn't help but crack a smile when Ophelia's face filled with worry. Just the other day Ophelia had decided that the white walls were a perfect replacement for paper and had drawn all over it, exclaiming that she made a masterpiece._

_Ophelia turned to her mum, "He came, right?"_

_Kathleen threw a playful glare at her mother. "I'm sure he came, dear." _

_Leaving out a small laugh, Sally threw the covers off her and stood, slipping on her slippers. "Alright, let's go see if you received presents or coal."_

Sally had a distant look on her face, almost as if she were truly lost in memories. "Then one time when she was eight I took her to this lake called. . ." She frowned, scrunching her forehead in confusion. "Called. . ." She looked to Ophelia, face dropping as she realized she her brain felt like a puzzle and some of the pieces were missing.

Taking her grandmother's hand, Ophelia finished the story, "One time she took me to Bassenthwaite Lake and we taught me how to set up a wizarding tent and even taught me how to fish! I caught a salmon and she caught a dace." Ophelia smiled proudly at the memory and looked to her grandmother. Her grandmother suddenly looked exhausted and even more confused.

Before Ophelia could say anything else the door opened and in stepped Healer James. He offered gentle smiles to the small family and went to check the monitors. "Your grandmother needs rest now. You may come back tomorrow."

Ophelia immediately stiffened, "I don't want to leave."

Severus sighed and held out his hand to help her off the bed, "The healer says we need to leave, Ophelia."

Ophelia shook her head, pulling away from her father's arms. "I don't want to leave!"

Severus didn't know what to do. He glanced to the healer for help.

Sally came to the rescue. Moving her granddaughter's face so she was looking at her, she gave her a kiss to the top of her head and whispered, "They are right, Lovebug. I am very tired and am feeling weak." When Ophelia's blue eyes filled with tears, she quickly wiped them away, "I love you, Lovebug, and I will see you tomorrow when I come out of surgery." Continuing to catch her granddaughter's tears, Sally felt her own eyes filling with hot tears. "Have I told you lately how proud I am of the young lady you are turning into? With every passing day your mother shines brighter and brighter in you. Be good for your father and have no fears, I will see you tomorrow."

Sniffling, Ophelia gave a small nod of her head, "I love you too, grandmother." She closed her eyes and tried to stop her tears as her grandmother pulled her close and gave her another kiss. Kissing her back, Ophelia then turned to her father and allowed him to help her off the bed.

Taking her hand in his, Harry gave it a comforting squeeze and led her out of the room, their father following behind.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! **

**Savoren.**


	15. Broken Promises

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Broken Promises**

**Warning: **this chapter might be considered traumatic for some readers and will be sad. If you find that you cannot read the chapter or cannot make it through the whole thing, please do not hesitate to shoot me a PM and I will give you a run-down on what you missed. Or, you can read until it says *Trigger warning start* and then *Trigger warning end*.

**Thank you,**

**Savoren.**

Ophelia definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. She glared at the table and grumbled incoherent words under her breath when spoken to. She had her hair pulled up into a messy bun her school uniform barely tucked in or even on straight.

Finally, breakfast was served and she dug in, hoping that if she was eating then her father would not try to keep a conversation going with her.

Much to her dismay, as Severus buttered his biscuit, he decided to give them the run-down of the day. "Since your grandmother's surgery is not having surgery until twelve and I cannot find someone to take over my classes for me this morning so we will all be going to the first three classes of the day." Seeing Harry fidget uncomfortably in his seat, Severus added, "Harry, you do not have to come to the hospital with us. I have already talked to Professor McGonagall. She said that you can spend time in her office after the first three classes. If you truly want to you could attend the rest of your classes but I do not expect you to have your mind fully into your academics today."

Harry nodded, relieved that he didn't have to return to that dreadful place again.

Taking a small bite out of his biscuit, Severus glanced at his moody daughter. "Did you hear me, Ophelia? We will go to the hospital after the morning classes are over."

Ophelia kept her eyes lowered, glaring menacingly at her plate. "I'm not going."

Severus sighed softly knowing full-well she did not mean the hospital. "You are too, Ophelia. You missed all of your classes yesterday. You are at least going to your morning classes today."

Ophelia, again, shook her head. "I said I wasn't going."

Severus could feel his patience already wearing out for the morning. "Ophelia Elizabeth I do not appreciate your tone nor the way you are talking back to me."

Ophelia bit her lip to keep from talking back again.

Severus continued, "I do not want to argue about this. You are both going to your three morning classes. I am not asking a lot from either of you today."

Sitting up in her chair, Ophelia daringly made eye contact with her frustrated father. "If you don't want to argue then don't make me go. It's not like I'll be able to pay attention in class anyway. What's the point in going?"

Harry nodded in agreement, "She has a point."

Severus threw a glare in Harry's direction, "Harry James stay out of this."

Feeling even more brave since Harry agreed with her, Ophelia added to her argument, "I'm not going and you are simply wasting your time trying to make me go. I want to go to the hospital!"

Severus let out a frustrated huff, "You are bold this morning, Ophelia Elizabeth. Do you think your grandmother would accept the way you are speaking?"

Ophelia looked away and muttered, "She's not here."

Severus nodded in agreement, "No she isn't but I am. I am your father and when I tell you to do something I expect you to listen to me. Now, I am losing my patience for your attitude, young lady. I understand that you are upset but no one can cover my classes this morning so you need to go to class."

"Why can't you just cancel your classes?" Ophelia questioned, her food completely being ignored on her plate.

Severus sighed softly, "Why are you testing me?"

Huffing, Ophelia pushed her seat back and crossed her arms across her chest. "I feel like you don't understand how I am feeling right now, dad! I was up tossing and turning all night! I'm worried sick and all you seem to care about is stupid class! School is _not_ important to me right now! I want to be at the hospital!"

Feeling a headache starting to grow in his temple, Severus tried to keep his voice calm as he answered her. "I do understand, Ophelia. Sometimes we need to do things that we do not want to do. I am _only_ asking you to attend three classes."

"And I'm only asking you to cancel three classes!" Ophelia shot back.

Severus felt his patience grinding thin. "I cannot cancel the NEWT classes, Ophelia."

Standing from her seat, Ophelia threw her hands up and paced back and forth. She just barely stopped herself from stomping her feet. "I don't care! I don't even know what that is!"

Patience snapping, Severus pointed a stern finger at her and said in a dangerous voice, "I am finished with this conversation, Ophelia Elizabeth. Take your seat and eat your breakfast." Once she was seated again, he continued, "You _will _attend the three classes and _then_ we will go to the hospital. Your grandmother's surgery is not even until twelve. It is not as if we will get to the hospital and she will already be in surgery. You will have time to see her before she goes in. I understand that sitting through these three classes is going to be a challenge but all I ask of you is to try, alright?"

Eyes flashing in outrage, Ophelia clenched his fists and snapped, "Fine!" Standing from her seat, she whipped her bag off the floor and stomped from the quarters.

_He is totally unfair! Does he even care about my feelings at all?! Why is he being so heartless?_ Tears of frustration stung the corner of her eyes as she hurried down the cold corridor. Coming upon the statue of a knight, an idea popped into her head. _If dad won't take me to the hospital I will just go alone. I don't need him anyway! I'm eleven year old, practically an adult! _Decision made, she ducked behind the statue and hid, knowing her father and brother would soon be on their way to first period.

She assumed right. Not two minutes later, Ophelia heard her father and brother talking as they walked down the corridor. She held her breath and listened in.

"She'll be fine, Harry. She needs to understand that she can't demand things. Sometimes she has to wait and I understand why that upsets her," her dad's voice echoed in the corridor.

"I just hate when she gets like this. Do you think Grandmother Sally will be okay?" Harry questioned, his voice seemed small with worry.

Ophelia could hear her father's heavy sigh, "I think that Sally's health is in the hands of the mediwitches, there is nothing more we can do."

Their voices started sounding further and further away, much to Ophelia's relief. Once she could not hear their footsteps anymore she stood and hurried back to their quarters. When the portrait wouldn't open, she frowned and tried again, this time pulling harder.

"Password?" The portrait demanded.

Ophelia frowned. She has never heard the portrait ask for a password before (maybe because she is usually with her father or because he's usually inside already?) Also, where the heck was the voice coming from? Deer do not speak!

After a few moments of dumb silence, the portrait spoke up again, "Professor Snape did not inform me that you would be coming back, Miss."

Annoyed, Ophelia glared at the portrait, "If you know who I am why won't you let me in?"

"Miss Ophelia is supposed to be in class. Should I send word to your father?" The portrait asked in an all-knowing tone of voice.

Panicking, Ophelia shook her head. She said the first thing that came to her mind, "I forgot my Transfiguration homework! Please let me in, I'm begging you! Dad will _kill_ me if I get another zero!"

A minute passed in silence between the portrait and Ophelia, causing her to grow more panicked, thinking the portrait knew she was lying. Then, suddenly, just as she was about to give up, the portrait cracked open to allow her entrance. As she hurried inside she heard the portrait telling her to gather her homework and "be quick about it."

After closing the portrait shut behind her, Ophelia ran to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. _I've never done this alone before._ Putting on a brave face, she tapped the fireplace with her wand causing it to enlarge so she could stand inside it.

Taking in a deep breath to calm her ever growing nerves, she closed her eyes and threw the floo powder down saying in a clear voice, "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!" The green flames devoured her, whisking her far away from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Severus had been in the middle of a lesson with his NEWT students when a note popped out of thin air in front of him. After making sure all of his students were busy with their work, he opened the letter and scanned it. His eyes grew wide with what he read:

S.S the floo system was used in your quarters.

-A.D

Conflicting emotions immediately flooded him: rage and fear. He tried to push these feelings away as he quickly jotted down a note to Minerva and sent it away with a flick of his wand. Seconds later her response popped in the air. He snatched it out of the air and ripped it open.

Ophelia did not arrive. Harry said she was probably in the loo. I did not question it.

-M.M

Severus could feel his panic rising in his chest. He looked ot across the sea of concerned NEWT students.

"Is something wrong, Professor Snape?" Avery Smith questioned from the front of the room, concern evident in his hazel eyes.

Immediately feeling insecure about the emotions he's displaying to his students, Severus put up his mask and answered Avery in, what he hoped was an even voice, "My daughter, Ophelia, is missing." He watched as his students immediately stirred.

"Why are you still here? Do you need us to help look for her?" Avery asked. He has seen the eleven-year old in the corridors and could not help but feel protective - Hell, he is protective of _everyone_ younger than him! Someday he will make a fierce father.

Severus shook his head, honestly surprised with his students as he kept hearing everyone telling him to go look for her - sometimes people can surprise you.

"I know we need a certain amount of hours for our class, sir, but we can make it up on the weekend, right guys?" Avery looked at his peers, some nodded their heads in agreement and others glared at him for giving their weekend hours away.

Decision made, Severus banished everything on his desk and instructed them to clean up their tables. He then hurried to the Headmaster's office. _She probably went to St. Mungo's but if she did not say it clear she could be anywhere. Albus can get in the system and find out where exactly she went. _

* * *

Ophelia held her sleeping grandmother's frail hand. She had curled herself in a ball on the chair next to the hospital bed and focused on the feeling of her grandmother's hand intertwined in hers. _This hand aided mom in teaching me to walk, ride a bicycle and use a quill. You are more of a mom than my biological mom. I know that's not her fault but it's true. She left me, please don't leave me too._

Just as her eyes started to drift close for a nap, she heard the door open. Cracking an eye open, she peeked to see if the doctor came. Seeing her father looming in the doorway, she immediately closed her eyes again and pretended to be asleep.

Severus did not fall for her act, having already seen her one eye open. "Ophelia, I want you out in the hallway, now."

Groaning softly, she uncurled herself from the chair and gently put her grandmother's hand back on the bed. She didn't say anything as she followed her father out into the hallway.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Severus wasted no time in spinning her to the side and landing three sharp smacks against her skirt covered bottom, not caring if anyone witnessed. Turning her back again, he reprimanded her in a harsh whisper, "You blatantly disobeyed me, Ophelia Elizabeth! You also left the castle without an adult! What if you accidentally ended up in the wrong place?"

Blushing furiously, Ophelia watched as a mediwitch passed them with a cart. "But it's fine! I made it here!"

Severus narrowed his onyx eyes at her and snapped, "That's not the point, Ophelia Elizabeth! What you did was incredibly dangerous and I should blister your bottom for it!" Seeing her blue eyes fill with tears, Severus added, "But I won't this time. I already smacked you and today is hard enough." Seeing her face light up, he added in a stern voice, "However, if you _ever_ do something like this again I will take a switch to your bottom. Do I make myself clear, Ophelia?" _I hope not punishing her more won't give her the wrong message or confuse her._

"You weren't listening to me, dad. I told you I needed to come and all you cared about was not having someone to cover your stupid classes!"

Severus sighed softly, "And I told you I could not cancel the NEWT classes, Ophelia."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Ophelia huffed and looked away, watching as the same mediwitch with the cart passed them again. "Then why are you even here?"

Gently taking her chin, Severus guided her face so she was looking at him again. "You did not show up to class and the Headmaster informed me that my floo system was activated."

Getting annoyed, Ophelia realized he never answered her question. "If it was so important that you could not cancel your classes, why did you?"

Severus sighed and glanced away. Realizing he needed to look her in the eyes when he said this, he knelt to her level and stared into her baby blue eyes, "You're more important to me, Ophelia."

Like a switch being flipped, tears filled her eyes and she hid her face against her father's chest. She felt her father wrap his arms around her and with one hand he began to rub her back. "I'm sorry I left. I felt like I had no other choice."

Kissing the top of her head, Severus whispered, "I forgive you, just don't do it again, okay?" Once he felt her nod against his chest, he stood and looked to the door that leads to Sally's room. "Are you ready to go back in?"

Nodding, Ophelia followed her father into the hospital room. She stopped short when she saw her grandmother awake and immediately wondered if they woke her.

Sally smiled at them in welcome. "I was not expecting to see you so soon."

Severus smirked and glanced down at Ophelia, "Someone couldn't wait."

Blushing a bright pink, Ophelia gently lowered herself on the chair beside her grandmother's bed.

Smiling, Sally watched her granddaughter and then said, "You look almost as tired as I feel. Come here and take a nap with me."

Severus helped Ophelia up on the bed and then covered them both with another blanket. "I'm going to step out and send a patronus to the Headmaster. I also want to find your Head Nurse and have a word with him." Severus smiled softly to himself as he watched Ophelia cuddle in close to her grandmother and close her eyes, already half asleep.

* * *

Ophelia's smile immediately disappeared from her face as she watched the Prep Mediwitch and Head Nurse enter the room. They had just spent the last hour sharing corny jokes and stories.

"Alright Mrs. Jones, it's time to start your prep for surgery. This is Alia, she will be taking you and getting you ready."

Sally felt her granddaughter stiffen beside her and she immediately rubbed the girl's back in comfort, "It will all be okay, lovebug. I will see you when I get out of surgery. Can you be strong for me?"

Ophelia gave a fidgety nod of her head. Her nose burned and her eyes stung with un-shed tears as she allowed her father to help her get off the bed. She watched the mediwitches roll her grandmother out of the room on the cot and then collapse against her father, tears freely rolling down her cheeks.

Holding her close, Severus gently rubbed her back. "Come on, let's go get some lunch from the lunchroom."

Ophelia shook her head against him, her tears soaking his shirt. "Not hungry."

Severus frowned, trying to think of something to cheer her up. "We can get ice cream for lunch?"

Ophelia shook her head again, keeping her face hidden against him.

Sighing softly, Severus looked to the one mediwitch still in the room, looking at Sally's charts. "We are going to go sit in the waiting room. Will you have someone bring us two nutrient potions, please?" Once the mediwitch agreed, Severus led Ophelia out of the room.

As they sat down on the chairs in the waiting room, Ophelia felt the hair on her arms rise as a chill passed over her. She shivered and leaned closer to her father for warmth. "Where is Harry? Is he coming?"

Severus shook his head, taking off his outer robe and covering her with it. "He's staying with Aunt Minerva."

Ophelia nodded in understanding, knowing Harry had an issue with hospitals. "Do you know why he doesn't like hospitals?"

Severus gave a small shake of his head, "He won't say. Do you know?"

Ophelia shook her head and closed her eyes, "No. I'm really tired, dad. I'm scared if I fall asleep though I won't be awake when she comes out of surgery."

Severus smiled and adjusted the way he was sitting so she could lay her head on his lap, "I promise to wake you. Did you not sleep well last night?"

Laying down, Ophelia mumbled, "I don't think I even slept an hour."

Adjusting his outer robe so it was covering her again, Severus leaned back and relaxed, knowing the surgery would take a while. He could already feel Ophelia drifting off to sleep. _She's going to need to go to sleep early tonight._

Hours passed and Ophelia continued to sleep on, much to Severus' amazement. He was just about to let himself take a short nap when he saw Healer James enter the waiting room, scanning his eyes across the sea of wizards. When his eyes locked on Severus' he immediately started toward them.

Sitting up, Severus gently shook Ophelia's shoulder to wake her.

***Trigger warning start***

Blinking, Ophelia bit back a yawn and sat up, watching as Healer James walked over to them.

Severus moved to stand to greet the Healer only to be motioned to stay seated. Severus immediately felt his insides twist. Taking Ophelia's hand in his, he waited, already knowing what was to come.

"Please stay seated," Healer James instructed them in a soft voice. His eyes glistened with pity as he opened his mouth to tell them the bad news. "We did everything we could but the surgery took a turn for the worst. I am very sorry for your loss."

Severus blinked. His ears ringing and his heart thumping a thousand miles per hour. He could feel his eyes filling with tears as he tried to pull Ophelia close to him. To his surprise, he felt her pushing away.

"No! She said! She promised! She said she'd make it to Christmas!" Ripping herself away from her father she blindly ran, desperately trying to find her grandmother. _This is a sick joke! She's not gone! She's in her room waiting to tell me what a horrible joke she just pulled on me!_

With the door to her grandmother's room in sight, Ophelia sprinted, tears streaming down her pink face. _She'll be there! She promised!_

Just as she was about to open the door she felt strong arms pull her away and hold her tight. Looking up, her eyes locked with her father's and she felt herself break. Falling against him, she sobbed, "I want to see her! She can't be dead! She promised me!"

Healer James shook his head, giving Severus a serious look, "I do not advice you seeing her yet."

Severus nodded in understanding and lifted Ophelia into his arms. He didn't say anything to Healer James. Instead, Severus went to the fireplace and used the floo to go home.

***Trigger warning end***

Once they reached their living room at Hogwarts, Ophelia fought to be free from his arms. As soon as her feet hit the floor she ran to her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Severus stared at the closed bedroom door with a broken heart. _How can I fix this? I'm her father, I'm supposed to be able to fix everything. _Twisting the doorknob, he found it locked. Frowning, Severus leaned against the door and said, "Sweetie let me in."

"GO AWAY!" Severus flinched away from the door. Sighing softly, he put a charm on the door to alert him if anything happens to her and then went to the fireplace to fire call Albus.

Albus' twinkling eyes dimmed as he took sight the man in his fireplace, "I take it the surgery was not a success?"

Severus shook his head in the flames, "She didn't make it, Albus." Again, he felt his heart break. "I was hoping you could take care of things for us?"

Albus gave a quick nod of his head, "Have no worries, Severus. I will take care of everything. All you need to worry about is being there for your children. I will start right away and you can come to the office later, by then I should have the dates ready."

Severus nodded, "I really appreciate this, Albus. Thank you."

Albus gave a sad, small smile, "You're welcome."

With that, Severus ended the fire call and sent a note to Minerva, explaining everything that happened. Her response was quick, much to his relief.

Bringing Harry. Be there soon.

-M.M

Severus sighed and walked to Ophelia's bedroom door again. This time he didn't knock, he just stood there staring at it. _I feel so helpless. _He couldn't tell how long he stood there because what felt like only seconds later, the door opened and Minerva and Harry came in.

Minerva and Harry went to Severus side. Minerva gently took his hand and pulled him away, "Come on, we need to talk."

They left Harry alone outside her bedroom door. He knocked, "Please let me in, Ophelia." When he heard the door unlock, he pushed it open and watched her run back to her bed and hide her face under a pillow. He closed the door behind him and went to crawl in bed beside her. Wrapping his arms around her, he laid his head down and whispered, "I'm sorry, Ophelia."

Ophelia didn't respond.

Harry continued, "You know she wouldn't want you sad, right?"

Ophelia immediately sat up and pushed him away, "I'm mad! She broke her promise!"

Harry tried to understand, "It wasn't her fault though. You know she would never purposefully break a promise to you."

"It is her fault, Harry! She left me!" Tears blinded her and she dropped back on the bed and pulled the pillow back over face.

Not knowing what else to do, Harry laid down beside her and cuddled her close. _I've never known anyone that died before. I was too young to remember my parents. I can't even imagine how she's feeling right now - I wish I could take away her hurt._

* * *

Minerva patted Severus' knee, "Everything will be okay, Severus."

Severus nodded, knowing full-well how many emotions he was willingly displaying to her. "I hope so. I don't want her to shut me out, Minerva. I don't know how to fix this for her."

Minerva sighed and studied his face, "All you can do is be there for her. You have to let her grieve, it's healthy."

_I wish I could take away her pain. _

Seeing his face start to blank, Minerva tried to change the subject. "We might have another problem, Severus."

He snapped his eyes to her, "What?"

"Harry and I ran into Quirinus. Harry's scar turned bright red and started to burn. I asked if it did that often and he said it only happened when he's around Professor Quirrell. Do you know anything about that?"

Frowning, Severus shook his head, "He's never said anything about it to me."

They fell into a silence, both worried about the two eleven year olds. Their silence was interrupted when Albus' head appeared in the green flames.

Severus immediately stood and walked closer, "Yes, Albus?

"Will you come through, my boy? I have some things I need to discuss with you," Albus told him gently.

Severus turned to look at Minerva, "Will you stay in case Harry or Ophelia need something?"

Minerva waved him off, "You know I'm always an eager babysitter. Go. I will hold the fort down until you return."

Severus nodded his thanks and disappeared through the fireplace. When he arrived in the Headmaster's office he took his normal seat in front of his mahogany desk and waited for him to speak.

Albus's eyes did not sparkle and he did not offer his usual lemon drop. Instead, he jumped straight into business. "I pulled her will to find out where she wants buried. She has a grave site next to Kathleen's. I am already getting everything settled for you. As you know, these things move quickly. The viewing and funeral are set for Wednesday at 12. If you want to take the rest of the week off I can get you a replacement."

Severus shook his head, "No. It's important that we do not put our lives on pause. I will need a replacement for Wednesday, that is all. Ophelia and Harry will be going to class tomorrow - that's what Sally would want."

Albus frowned, "Are you sure that is a good idea? Maybe she should take a break until after the funeral?"

Severus let out an annoyed sigh, "I know what Sally would want, Albus. Thank you for all of your help though."

Albus held his hands up in defeat, "If you say so, Severus. You know I will always help you. Have a good night and good luck with forcing her to class tomorrow." The twinkle in his eyes returned as he thought about the upcoming fight Severus was dumbly walking into.

Severus returned home, lost in thought. He relieved Minerva of her babysitting duties and then went to check on his children. He found them both fast asleep on her bed. Severus sighed softly and checked the time. Setting an alarm for supper, he returned to his chair in front of the fireplace and debated how to move on from here.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please don't hate me, she's in a better place.**

**Savoren.**


End file.
